A kings Jurney
by whynot3993
Summary: A story about Natsu's journey from when gets found by Igneel. a journey that will take Natsu from a young boy to a man it's a kings journey. (Natsu x harem) (lemons will appear later in the story)
1. prologue

**Hi**

 **This is my first fanfic and I hope you will like it. it's going to be about Natsu and his journey from when he meets Igneel and so on.**

 **Is going to be Natsu x Harem and it will follow the cannon but with some twists. I'm going to make Natsu stronger than in canon but not op and more proudful. he will also get darker than in the cannon. So let us begin the story**

 **The harem so far:**

 **Mira Jane,**

 **Erza,**

 **Lisanna,**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui.**

 **there will be more girls in the harem but these are the ones that are confirmed that they will be in the harem. If you want a girl to be in the harem just leave a review or pm.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Chapter 1**

""waaaaah"

A crying scream could be heard in the middle of the day, the small salmon haired child continued to cry. He was all alone not knowing where he was and where to go. Tears falling from his face as he continued to scream out in the middle of the day. He just sat there and cried what seemed like forever until he felt something happened to the forest. He could hear the animal run the birds fly and a mighty roar as he saw a fire stream shoot up in the sky.

The little boy stopped cried to look at the might fire stream. He could barely see with the tears in his eyes as he felt the earth to shake at a certain pace. It feels like something big walked one step two step and so on.

"why this happening?" He thought as he got up as fast as he could which was slow but still as fast as he could. As he stood up the ground shook with the step that something took he could see the stones on the mark shakes. As he looked at the stones it got darker and he felt something started to look down on him. As he looks up he saw a silhouette of something so big and beautiful.

 **"Well well, what do we have here?"**

The boy shocked by the voice of the creature he saw so choked that he fell on his butt."Whhhat aaare youuuu" asked the boy in a shaky voice scared but at the same amazed by this creature. He started to wipe away the tears in his eyes so he could see this creature crystal clear. As soon as he was done with it he could see a mighty lizard standing there. Red scales with an underbelly of white scales he had two scars one over his left eye and the other just under it in form of a cross.

" **WHAT YOU DONT KNOW ME THE MIGHT IGNEEL** " The creature screamed so the whole forest could hear. the tail of the creature slammed down on the ground irritation from this human child. " _how_ could he not know me THE FIRE DRAGON KING FOR GOD SAKE" he thought to himself.

"No should I?" The boy asked as he started to feel this thing this presence he didn't know what it was but it felt soothing.

" **OF COURSE, YOU SHOULD IM A DRAGON AND IM ALSO THE MIGHT GREAT FANTASTIC AWESOME IGNEEL** _"_ the boy was confused by the word this so-called dragon said. He didn't even know what a dragon was maybe a big lizard he thought.

"what's a dragon?

Igneel looks into the child's eyes "what is wrong with him doesn't he know anything and where is the rest of the humans? The humans never go alone into the forest so why is this small child here, well I need an heir and some other dragons have decided to raise some children so why not try to see if he could become my heir" he took a deep breath as some fire came out of his mouth as he breathed out

 **"boy do you have somewhere to go?"**

"No, I'm lost and alone with nowhere to go and nowhere to stay"

 **"If you want you can come with me BUT you must do what I tell you if you accept this I can take care of you"** the boy blinked in chock from the question

"Really! Do you really mean it to take care of me?"

" **Of course, you have the word of the MIGHTY IGNEEL but only if you follow what I say** "

"YES, YES thank you mister dragon I will do everything you tell me"the boy answered with the biggest smile the dragon has ever seen.

 **"so what's your name young child?"**

"Natsu"

" **no last name?"** igneel asked Natsu that now was standing up in only a pair of pants his feet dirty in mud, his whole front and back is completely nude with no protection from anything and then there was his hair. His spiky pink hair it was just abnormal but his eyes were what made him unique in a good way if you look straight at them you could see a fire burning in the eyes "no only Natsu" " **Than from now on your names going to be named Natsu Dragnnel and you will start to learn my magic"** Natsus eyes went wide the thought of him learning magic was unreal. "what kind of magic" Natsu asked as you could see his eyes sparkle " **you are going to learn Fire dragon slayer magic from me THE MIGHT IGNEEL but first I will take you to my home"** The dragon said as he scooped up Natsu with his hand

 **"sleep now and when you wake up you are going to start the training"**

"Okay," the boy said as he felt he hit his limit his eyes closing as he fell into a slumber **"good night my student,"** Igneel said as he took off to his cave to the boys' new home

 **END**

 **So the first chapter if you got any questions, anything I could have done better or if you really want a specific person to be in the harem just leave a review**

.


	2. the beginning

**Hi again this is chapter 2 and i hope you will ilke it**

 **The harem so far:**

 **Mira Jane,**

 **Erza,**

 **Lisanna,**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui.**

 **there will be more girls in the harem but these are the ones that are confirmed that they will be in the harem. If you want a girl to be in the harem just leave a review or pm.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Lets start**

Inside the deep forest in the middle of the night where you can only see with the help of the moonlight. The whistling sound of the wind blowing throw the trees, where the magical beast makes their nest and where it is kill or be killed. In this forest where there is everything from normal boars, Vulcans, water worms to wyverns and one big fire dragon.

Inside this forest, you could find Natsu Dragneel a now seven years old boy that Igneel taught his magic to. Natsu was fighting for his life against a magical beast called Vulcan, Vulcans look like a big gorilla with white and black skin and this one is over 3 meters high. It was a young one but still old enough to protect itself otherwise a whole pack of Vulcans would be here.

"Want women no man, want women no man" you could hear the Vulcan chant over and over again. The Vulcan tried to punch Natsu into the ground witch Natsu barley avoided. "Fire dragon iron fist" Natsu roared as he jumped to hit the Vulcan in the face only for the Vulcan to side step so that Natsu went face first into a tree, he fell on his back as he landed on the ground

"Man, stupid me want women no stupid man" Natsu could hear the Vulcan said as he laid on the ground. He quickly stood up but it was too late to dodge the Vulcan punch. The Vulcan punched Natsu straight in the stomach and would have continued to hit him but Natsu jumped away before the Vulcan could hit him again,

"THAT FREAKING HURT FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu screamed as a large fire stream came out of his mouth "weak fire won hurt me stupid human" the Vulcan said as he stood his ground and cover his face with his hands only to realize that the fire that hit him started to burn "AHHHHH" Natsu heard as the Vulcan screamed as his skin turned black as charcoal.

"that is what you get if you dishonor me the son of the fire dragon king Igneel," Natsu said as he spits on the now burned Vulcan corpse. "now to bring the lunch home," Natsu said as he grabs the Vulcans burned leg and started to drag it away with his inhuman strength.

Natsu dragged his prey the 3 meters tall Vulcan as he looks up at the sky to realize it was morning "this is bad, shit dads going to kill me when I get home. Why couldn't I just find this Vulcan earlier" said mumble to himself as he frowns. The Vulcan was not only to hunt food for it was also training from his dad.  
 **"ROOOOOOOOORA"** Natsu heard he was at the start of a hill that would lead him to his home. ' _please god please someone doesn't let him give me any punishment anything but that again_ ' Natsu thought as he started to climb the hill.

He was finally there just outside the cave that was his home it was nothing special but just a big cave the fit him and his dad. The really wonderful thing with the cave was that it was above ground on a hill and from there you could see a big part of the forest from it was really a wonderful view when the sun rises.  
"I'm home dad," Natsu said as he walked into the cave where a very irritated fire dragon was waiting for his son to come home.

 **"WHERE WAS YOU ALL NIGHT"** The now iterated dragon screamed at his son, **"I SAID BRING A VULCAN TO EAT BEFORE NIGHT TIME SO WHY ARE LATE"**  
"I didn't find an alone Vulcan until nighttime" Natsu said quietly but with Igneels hearing he could easily hear it without a problem.

 **"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT AND THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO APOLOGISE TELL ME HOW YOU DO IT NOW"** Igneel yelled at his son as some fire came out of his mouth as it always did when he yelled at Natsu.

"Stand straight and be proud even if you fail don't come excuses you be better next time that's the way a fire dragon," Natsu said with a loud clear voice  
 **"Good,"** Igneel said with a smug grin to know that his child is starting to learn the way to become a true dragon a true fire dragon. **"you have the Vulcan with you that's your food for the next two days. You need to prepare it and make your own fire to cook it in so it gets, even more, delicense than when its raw.**

"Yes, father thank you so much," Natsu said with a grin realize that he would get this whole Vulcan for himself. When his father gives him the assignment to hunt it was usually for both of them. Natsu would just get a small part of it like an arm or leg but this time it was all his from the arms to the wonderful breasts that Natsu loved so much.

 **"Now for your punishment for being late"** Natsu heard Igneel said as his grin disappeared and turned to a face of full terror. "NO PLEASE I DO ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE DAD I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY" Natsu begged his dad

 **"Well son you did a good job at bringing the Vulcan here and you remember how to apologies as a proud fire dragon BUT I can't let you get away when you are so late I said bring it home at nighttime ITS MORNING NOW"** Igneel said as he caught Natsu so he couldn't escape from him. "NOOOOOOOO" Igneel could his son scream form his hand but he just grinned at his son as he realizes this is the perfect way to make Natsu never do the same mistake again"

Nighttime after Natsu's punishment

It was a night the forest quiet the moon shining and both animals and humans sleeping. It was this night that would change our little Natsu forever, the night Igneel said something that made a change. In this forest, there was a big hill where you could almost see the whole forest from and this is where the dragon Igneel made his home. Igneel was just sitting outside the cave watching the forest it was quiet and peaceful just as he liked it. His son was laying in the cave next to his prey totally exhausted from the punishment Igneel gave him. He was asleep at least that's what Igneel thinks.

" **what I'm I going to do with him I can't stay with him forever and he is too weak to protect himself. I took him a whole day and night just to find a Vulcan and bring it back home I just don't know what to do with him huuuh"** igneel sighed as he just wants the best for his son but don't know what to do

"huuuh maybe I should punish him more, but I don't want to do it, I just want him to get stronger so he can one day take the title Fire Dragon King from me, to make him strong enough to make his own destiny and that he doesn't need to follow anyone if he doesn't want to. But he is just too weak and dumb to make my dream happened at this point in time"

 **"he is royalty and whit that comes many challenges all from different dragons challenge you for the title and the protections for his mates. I wonder what's his going to do when I tell him that royalty of dragons always has multiple mates,"** said Igneel as he chuckles at his own thought.

Inside this cave next to a burned Vulcan laid a child a dragon's child that was asleep at least to his dads knowing but all this time has been listening to his dad's word to the hurtful but true words. The quiet sobs and tears flowing from his eyes as he taught to himself 'Tomorrow its starts I'm going to train harder and study more even if I hate it I will make you proud dad I swear as a Fire dragon prince' after that he cried himself to sleep

Morning time

The sun rising from east turning in a yellow-orange flaming color. The forest waking up the birds early morning song and that was this day that Natsu Dragneel would talk to his dad what he heard last night. Inside the home of Igneel and his son, Natsu laid Igneel sleeping curling up like a cat. There was Natsu he was sitting in front listening to the bird's song as he waiting for his dad to wake up.

"hmmm" "hmmmm" Natsu humming to the bird's song waiving his head left to right.

As Natsu started to light his hand on fire and turn it off he could see a long yawn from his dad. The yawn lasted for a long time and you could see all the Sharpe teeth there was some meat between some of the teeth from a prey that he has eaten. He slowly opened one eye to see his son sitting in front of him humming to the bird's song.

 **"why are you up so early usually I have to throw you off the hill to make you wake up,"** Igneel said as he slowly started to wake up opening both eyes spreading his wing just a bit so it won't hit the walls of their home.

"I wanted to talk about something important and I want to do it now"

 **"** Hmmmm **okay son what do you want to talk about than"**

"I want to get stronger I'm weak right now and I need to get stronger to make you proud" Natsu stated in a loud clear voice as he had learned to do from his dad when he asks something

 **"what's with the sudden change?"**

"It's like you said last night I'm a Frie dragon prince I need to be strong I need to make people respect me and you dad"

" **so, you heard me last night** hmmmm **,"** Igneel said as he eyes dropped a little it was just his normal ranting he doesn't want to change Natsu he loved him as he is.

"Yeah and I agree with you so please I beg you train me harder so I can be a proud Dragneel and so I won't bring shame to your name," Natsu said as he saw his father dropped his eyes a bit. Igneel than looked into his eyes and saw something he saw a long time before a flame a burning light inside Natsus black eyes

 **"If you want it I can make you twice as strong with the same time but it's going to be hard are you up for the challenge or are you just a wimp that won't handle it"** Igneel stated with a smug grin and thinking 'MY SON IS GOING BE THE STRONGEST DRAGON SLAYER"

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CALLED A WIMP IM THE FIRE DRAGON PRINCE AND won't BACK OFF FROM ANY CHALLANGERS" NATSU as he did a fire dragon iron fist on his dad

 **"YOU THINK THAT WOULD HURT YOU ARE WEAK SO LETS START THE TRAINING THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN HELL"** Igneel stated as he started to walk out of the cave with Natsu tight behind him yelling at his dad but Igneel couldn't care less as he grinned at the training Natsu would do and the feeling of pride he felt when his son finally manned up.

When the finally came out of the cave Natsu realized that he had forgotten to ask he father about a thing that he said last night  
"dad can I ask you one thing before we start the training?"

 **"hmmm sure go on"**

"whats a mate and why would I be shocked that I would have multiple?"

Igneel shocked at the question didn't know what he would say he was just a kid his instinct won't act up until he is older " **it's nothing you need to know right now"** he said as he quickly added **"NOW YOU SEE THAT BOULDER BRING IT UP HERE"**

"YES DAD" Natsu yelled as he forgot that he didn't get his answer and started to run down the hill to the boulder.

" **Thank god that he didn't get smarter overnight at least"**

2 years later

A ten years old Natsu were now lifting a boulder up the hill that is his home ever since he asked for more training he would get a hell more training at first it felt like his body would break as he came home after the training sections he would fall asleep but after two months with hellish training he could hunt after some of the training sections. To finally eat the Vulcan meat, he so much loved.

The Vulcans where a small one was a problem before was nothing anymore he could easily take out a full-grown Vulcan without a problem and it was usually Vulcans he would hunt because he loved the taste of their meat. His appearance hasn't changed much he still just has some pants on no shoes no shirt. He still has his pink spiky hair his dark eyes but he has gotten a bit taller and his muscles started to show.

He has finally gotten up for the hill as he places the boulder next to the cave opening and yelled out

"DAAAAAD IM BACK"

 **"BE QUIET IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE"** Natsu could hear his dad yell at him from the cave

"stupid dragon sleeping all day and doing nothing letting me hunt for both him and me" Natsu mutter under his breath as he walked inside

" **have you finish your training"** Igneel asked his son as he opens his one of his eye to see his son walking up to him

"yes, dad so now teach me the new flames you have spoken of before"

" **Huuuuuuh okay let's go outside so we can finish for today so you can hunt some boar for lunch"**

"YEEES DAD Lets go" Natsu yelled as he runs out the same opening he just walked into. Igneel slowly walked outside as he was outside he spread his wings and did something that surprised Natsu

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOAR"**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT STUPID LIZARD"

Igneel just chuckle at his question as he answered **"it was just a friendly roar to make everyone in the forest know that I rule this forest"**

"okay now show me the flames" Natsu paradactyl begged his father

Igneel took a deep breath and as he releases his breath there was a dark crimson flame coming out of his mouth. **"this is the flame you wanted to learn so much"** Igneel said as he did a fire dragon roar on Natsu without hurting him. Natsu could feel the flames around I'm they were much darker and untamed like they had a will of their own. 'wonder what they taste like' Natsu thought as he started to slurp on the flames as the flames were all gone.

"What's with this taste it doesn't taste like your usual flames dose"

 **"Well, the thing you need to know is that every flame taste different and it also tastes different depending on the strength of the fire dragon/mage. If the fire dragon/mage is strong the flames usually taste really good but if they are weak it tastes like dirt with no flavors"**

"Okay so how do I use this flame?"

"that's something I can't teach you this I can give you tips but you need to find this flames on your own since you are royalty you have this kind of flames but every royalty has found their own way of how to unlock these flames some from happiness some from pain or sadness.

"Soooooo you won't teach me anything but just show me the flames" asking his dad if he understand it correctly

 **"yes"**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TRAINING"

" **stop saying unnecessary stuff and work on these flames you get two months before this training is finish,"** Igneel said as he turned and walked inside the cave and laid down and quietly watching his son working out how to bring forth this kind of flames

"stupid dad that can't even teach how to create that crimson flames it looked so cool" Natsu mumble to himself as he tried different ways to bring forth it.

2 months later

 **"Son we need to talk,"** Igneel said as both of them were outside the cave. Natsu has just finished his training with him not able to bring forth the crimson flames.

"Okay dad"

 **"I need to leave... I cant stay with you anymore it's not because I don't love you it's because of my responsibility. I will leave when morning rises."** Igneel finish whiteout looking at his sons face.

Natsu just stood there completely shocked he thought he would always live with his father go on adventures together and live there every happy after but it was wrong Igneel was leaving without him.

"do...you...really...need to leave?"

 **"yes, as I said before I have been neglecting my work as fire dragon king but I have to do it now"**

"BUT CAN'T I JUST GO WITH YOU" Natsu screamed as his father almost going into full crying mode

 **"No, you can't dragons respect strength and they won't accept some human that can't kill a dragon to join their land if you follow me I'm afraid that you would die"**

It was than Natsu when into full crying mod crying to his heart content "why.. Must...everyone...leave...me" Natsu said to throw his sobs

 **"Son this is not a goodbye it's just we see each other another day"**

"But...I'm... ..all...alone without you"

" **If you go throw this forest you will find a human settlement they can help you"**

"Okay dad" Natsu cried out

The rest of the night they just sat down and talked about everything they wanted to until the sun raised

 **"Son before I go I want to say two things"**

"okay"

" **one I made a gift for you** ," Igneel said as he brought forward a white scale scarf **"It have some magic of mine so you can always feel my percent there."**

Natsu took the scarf from Igneel and put it around his neck feeling the same warmth he would get from Igneels flames "Thank you" Natsu said as it started to form tears in his eyes.

" **the second thing is I want as many grandchildren as you can produce so get many mates so I can have many grandchildren,"** Igneel said as he was getting ready to fly away

"I promise dad that I will get amazing mates that you will love," Natsu said as Igneel started to fly away. Now Natsu was in crying again it was only so much he could take as a ten years old child

 **"DON'T FORGET MY GRANDCHILDREN"** Igneel yelled out as he was in the sky flying away into the sun that is rising.

 **END**

 **Leave a review if you want to ask or tell me about anything I could have done better or really just anything. One more thing do you want Natsu be muche darker or only a bit?**


	3. the start of the jurney

**Chapter 3 it's the longest chapter yet not that its really long but i hope you will like it and just one more thing review just review anything from questions girl you want in the harm or anything. REVIEW**

 **The harem so far:**

 **Mira Jane,**

 **Erza,**

 **Lisanna,**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui.**

 **there will be more girls in the harem but these are the ones that are confirmed that they will be in the harem. If you want a girl to be in the harem just leave a review or pm.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Lets** ** _begin_**

A week has passed since Igneel left Natsu and it went fast for Natsu. Everything happened so fast just last week he was living his life with his father training and having fun but it all changed when Igneel left. Every time he went hunting and come home it was no one there it was only him all alone. But that will change because this was the day Natsu would do as his father told him and go out of the forest to the human's settlement.

Natsu was right now sitting outside the cave eating as he could see the sunrise. He was talking to himself about his plan what he should do when he leaves his home.

"Okay first leave the forest and avoid the stupid wyvern territories, then find the human settlement that Igneel said was outside the forest. After that train and train so I can beat dad so badly he would look like a lizard to me. And last get amazing mates so dad can be satisfied." Natsu said with a huge grin thinking that his plan was perfect.

When he finished eating his meal he stood up and looking at the cave "looks like this is goodbye my home and past" Natsu said as then started to walk away from his former home and now into the forest. This was the beginning of his journey a king's journey.

A few days have passed since Natsu started to walk from his former home and he was now sitting beside a campfire. 'okay, it's taking longer than I thought to get away from this forest but as long as I don't go into the wyvern's territory than there's nothing that can kill me here.' Natsu thought as he walked into the fire and laid himself down in a comfortable position. 'well no helping thinking about it lets just go to sleep' and that was the last thing he thought that night as he fell asleep.

" **Roooooooooa** r" was the first thing Natsu heard at the morning something roaring in pain. As Natsu quickly rose up from his comfortable position where the flame was last night. He had two choices, run away run as far as possible from the sound or find it and see what's happening. It roared for a reason like Igneel did when he made sure everyone in the forest know he was the top of the food chain but it was a different reason this creature has.

"I should just go the other way but I want to see what kind of creature can roar like that," said to himself as he looks around the forest he was in. There were just trees all over the place so it was easy to get lost but thanks to his magic that made him see better, smell better and hear better that made it almost impossible for him to get lost in the forest. "ROOOOOOAR" the creature roared again as Natsu started to run to the roar looking forward to seeing what kind of creature this was. As he was at the end of a cliff he could see the magical creature that was a wyvern

"WOOOOOOOOOW," Natsu said as he looked down on the wyvern "hmmm I wonder what kind of wyvern that is the only kind of wyverns I have seen have red scales but this one has the dark blue scales" he started at it until he notices something its left wing has been torn of be something. The beautiful dark blue scales that on the right side and the blood on the left. He walked slowly down the hill walking to the wyvern that was laying down in pain as he looked at Natsu we eye full of pain and saddens.

"a wyvern that can't fly is already dead," Natsu said as he repeated the word his Igneel once told him. "looks like you were too weak to live in this world too weak to survive." He said with a stoic face, the wyvern lowered his head placing it on the ground as it accepted the fate that would come to him. Natsu slowly to the wyverns back touching the dark blue scales he pressed on them to see if they were the weak point of the scales where. It's usually impossible for someone so weak as Natsu to break through the scales of a wyvern but the wyvern has already given up on his life and is letting Natsu find his weak point to end his pitiful life.

Natsu went around the wyvern feeling it scales until he found the spot it was at is the right side of the chest. The scales there is red thanks to the blood that poured out of the place the wing was torn off from. "you be soon out of your misery but the skies will never know your name" the only reaction he got from the wyvern was a little ground and his tail that he lightly smashed it down on the ground. Natsu took some deep breath as he started to charge the magical spell he would use it's his strongest attack spell that he can use but the problem with It is that he need to charge it to attack with it and it drained a lot of his magic. Natsu stood his ground as the magic began to build up in his fist you could slightly see a red aura around his fist as the magic got stronger around his fist the aura got also stronger until it was a glowing red colored around his fist.

"FIRE DRAGON PIERCING CLAW" Natsu yelled out as he pierced the scales of the wyvern than through the flesh and lastly, it priced the heart of the wyvern. He whole arm was inside the wyvern body as he pulled it out his arm he saw it was cover with blood and the heart that he pierced was stuck on his fingertips. The heart was still beating as it was stuck in his fingertips and the blood poured heavily out of the wyvern's body gushing out covering the lower part of Natsu pants with blood. he took off the heart from his hand as he put it down on the ground

"The sky will only know the strong the ones that be doing the killing and not be killed. The weak don't deserve to shape the future only that's the job of the strong one and you were not one of them" "at least you have beautiful dark blue scales even if you are weak I wonder" Natsu went to where he had pierced the wyvern and started to peel off the scales from the sides now that they were weak. It took him a whole hour to get 4 pieces that were in perfect condition.

"Finally, I got what I want now I can leave here and find that village," Natsu said as he took off, leaving the wyvern with most of its scales peeled off partly drench in its own blood. all of this would be different if they wyvern was viewed as strong in Natsu's eyes. Its tradition to bury a wyvern or a dragon with your element if Natsu viewed this wyvern as strong he would burn the dead body. He would still take some of the scales because that is viewed as a trophy. But the wyvern was weak in Natsu's eyes and that is why Natsu can do whatever he feels to do with the body of the wyvern.

"Let's get going now so witch way hmmmmmmm well let's go back to where I was before I found this weak creature than go out of this forest that lasts forever," Natsu said as he started to humming as he starts walking. 'I wonder what I'm going to hunt today I can smell some Vulcans but lately they don't taste as good anymore. So maybe some boar or maybe even a big juicy Dahu as dad told me their name was but Is almost a goat so why called it Dahu.'

That was what Natsu did the rest of the day looking for a Dahu trying to smell it out in the forest but he didn't find a single one of them. Instead, he got a boar that he grilled to perfection a bit red in the middle and the outside was as crispy as he could do whiteout burning the whole boar to ashes that were the plan but I turned out like normally some bit of the boat raw and some of it completely burned black. It was a completely normal meal to Natsu ever since Igneel left because it was usually Igneel that would use his fire to grill the meat. This is the usual ending of his days sitting alone eating while looking at the start or play with some fire and after that he went to sleep in a fire that he creates every day while thinking of everything he would do with his life and the main thing on that list was to beat Igneel one day and claim the fire dragon throne as his.

A month has passed since that day and Natsu Is finally out of the large forest. And there was something Natsu had never seen so big and that was a field it was flat mark as long as his eyes could see. In the forest, there was someplace where there were no trees but nothing to this scale and that was what amazed the young dragon's slayer so much it almost amazed him more than the scales of the blue wyvern.

"this is so much land I and I can practice me fire without risking to set the whole forest of fire" Natsu said as he was getting happy "but where should I go now than, Igneel said there was a village outside the forest but I can't see anyone" He said as he suddenly saw an old man walking in the distance.

"HEEEEEEEEY OLD MAN" Natsu yelled out as he started to run to where the man is walking. but the old person didn't here and just keep walking until he suddenly saw a fire stream five meters away from him.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" the old man screamed

"HEY OLD MAN STOP THERE" the man just stopped waiting for the pink haired child to come to him since there was no way he could outrun that little monster with pink hair. When Natsu finally caught up to the old man he asked the question that he wanted to know

"Hey, old man tell me where the village is at?"

The man took a deep breath realize this was just a child nothing more, just an inhuman child that can control the fire.

"That is quite rude of you to say that when you are asking me something," the old man said as he saw that the boy only have some pants on him. The pants were cover in muddle and something red his body is dirt full of some small cuts here and there

"Does it matter if I was rude or not I said tell me where the village is so just tell me now?" Natsu said as he started to get annoyed at this old man. 'he should just tell me now that weak old man' Natsu thought.

"It matters I'm your elder and you should not be rude at the older people they have more knowledge and experience that you have," the man said as he started to get louder with his voice showing the young child that he meant it

"Elder my dad always said be respectful to the elders. Never be disrespectful to the elders was what he said exactly. So I asked him how do I know that they are my elder's dad? Do you know what answer I got?

"the ones that are older than you that can show you that you are wrong with your ways and can show you the right path". The old man answers with a smug grin because he thought he got it right. Who would not say that to their child to make them listen to their elders?

"Wrong old man," Natsu said with a huge grin as he continued," he said the way you know who your elders are is when you can feel that their power is so strong that the can easily kill you."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT PARENT OF YOURS. YOU SHALL LISTEN TO ME SINCE IM OLDER THAN YOU AND STRONG THAN A WEAK CHILD LIKE YOU" the man yelled out as he went for a slap on the child's face

The only thing Natsu did was caught the hand before saying "you may be older than me but your no were close to my strength" Natsu said as he crushes his hand

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the old man yelled as he felled on his knees staring at the child's face in full terror. This young child was crushing his hand as if it was a normal thing to do. "PLEASE LET ME GO PLEASE," the man said as the pain was getting just worse

"Why would I? you started it I'm just ending it here showing that I'm your elder and you are a mere weak old man"

"PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE LET MET HAND GO" to old man screamed out in pain.

"tell me where the village is and then I maybe let you go," Natsu said as he started to put more pressure on the already broken hand.

"YES, YES IF YOU FOLLOW THIS PATH YOU WILL GET TO THE VILLAGE"

"Good job," Natsu said as he patted the man's head and let's go of the hand.

"thank you," the old man said as he holds his hand to his chest trying t make it hurt less.

Natsu just turned his back on the man and started to walk away. He was following the path that the old man said was going to the village.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu heard he quickly looked over his shoulder to see the old man right behind him and was going to stab him right in the

back. This would be the case if not Natsu was a dragon slayer with faster reflexes than a normal human. Natsu just side stepped it to the right and the old man that was going to stab him just hit the air. It was then the old man realize that he made his biggest mistake

"oh, oh oh what do we have here an old man that wants to die?" Natsu said as he looked at the man with a huge devious grin.

"please don't kill me please" the old man begged Natsu

"why should I not kill you? I was so nice to you before to let an old weak man live. But I'm nice so If you answer this correctly then I will let you live…"

"Thank you"

"Don't interrupt me" Natsu said as he started right into the old man's eyes to see that his eyes were completely in fear.

"where were I ahhh I remember now. Whats your purpose in this life what do you do with your life?"

"huh, iiiii help villages to survive with my knowledge about farming," the old man said hoping this was a good enough reason to let him live.

"SO, you help people to live?"

"Yes"

"So a weak old man like you are helping villages to survive?"

"yy-es" the man stutte

"that's too bad I was hoping you would give me a good answer," Natsu said as he did a fire dragon iron fist through the old man's body. the man didn't have time to scream before he died he just fell down completely lifeless.

"well now that this Is done let's get moving," Natsu said as he pulled out his fist from the man chest realize that he didn't get a ton of blood on him except his arm.

"YES, finally something that I killed that didn't cover me in blood" this was a joy full event for him to not be cover in blood form something he killed was hard for Natsu for so e reason that he doesn't know why.

"Okay he said to go follow this path so let's do this and find that village now," Natsu said as he started to walk away from the dead body like nothing has happened. As he started to walk he got this idea that would stop the blood dripping from his arm which he killed the old man with. He turned his arm on fire to see that the blood dried up instantly but his arm was still in a light red color. Then he just continued to walk the path that he could see go through some mountains later on.

The path was rocky from the beginning and it's just getting rockier as Natsu continued to walk on. He was walking with his bare feet as he always been doing his whole life and that was the only reason why his feet didn't bleed. A normal human being would already have their feet's bleeding but thanks to Natsu's magic and that he has never walked with shoes he doesn't feel the pain of walking on this rocky path. He just kept walking on the path looking for the village and he has been doing that for some days now. Walking most of the day except when he is hunting for food or looking for a lake to wash away all the dirt and blood. That was the way his days was going until one day that he finally found a lake.

Natsu was walking on the path that would lead him to the village and he was finally in a valley between the mountains he saw when he first started to walk. In the valley, there was one path through it that he could see and the rest of it was either open marks or forests. Natsu was just walking when he heard waves it was almost so quite waves that he couldn't hear them.

'finally, somewhere to wash away all this dirt' Natsu thought as he started to walk inside the forest. The sound of the small waves become louder as Natsu was getting closer to the water. He w2as walking through the forest until he comes to a clearing where he could see a big lake with some small waves. There was no wind here thanks to mountains and the forest that was around the lake and it was a beautiful sight thanks to the sun that was shining on the water.

Natsu just started at the sight for a bit as he sighted. 'Finally, I can take some rest' he thought as he walked to the lakes shore and started to walk into the cold water until he realized his blue wyvern scales was inside his pants. He had tied the blue scales to his pants so he wouldn't lose them after the event with the wyvern. So he untied the blue scales from his pants and laid them on the shore where he could always see them in case someone tries to take them from him. After he put down the scales he went into the lake and walked into the cold water. The water feels refreshing for Natsu as he continued to walk into the water. As the water was too deep to stand in hi started to swim as he got a small smile because he remembers how Igneel thought him to swin.

The way Natsu was thought to swim was that Igneel would fly him over a lake and dropped him in the middle. Natsu would struggle as he would try to swim back where he could see Igneel laying down waiting for his son to swim back. Even if it was hard for Natsu to swim back to the shore and he almost drowned a couple of time he still viewed it as a fond memory of his dad.

AS he got tired of swimming he decides to just float for a bit just to relax and rest until he would continue his way to the village. He laid there for a good time and would have continued to do that but he heard steps that were getting closer to the lake.' Can these people just disappear so I can get some rest' Natsu thought as he looked at the forest behind the shore where his blue wyvern scales are placed. He started to swim back to the shore to secure his scales, he was halfway to the shore when he saw four men walking out of the forest. Natsu couldn't make out all details from the men but he could see that all of them was in their middle age and that they were armed with some equipment. They started to walk around the shore as if they were looking for something but as Natsu could come closer he could make out their expression and that's when he saw there faces full of terror. They were not looking for something but trying to avoid someone or something.

One of the men suddenly stopped as he looked on the ground as saw the scales from the wyvern. As he called out to the other men to come to him they could hear someone scream from the lake

"HEEEEEEEY GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF" Natus yelled out as he thought that the was to close to his scales. The men seemed to not care about the boy screaming to get away. THe walked to where the man saw the blue scales and picked them up and yelled.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FREE SCALES"

"WHEN I GET TO YOU I WILL KILL YOU" NATSU yelled angerly as they were taking his trophy from him his blue wyvern scales.

"WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU SO COME AND TRY TO KILL US" the men yelled out to Natsu as the laughed and thought that he was just some weak child that they could kill to avoid close ties with.

Natsu was swimming at a fast pace just getting closer to his revenge for these men that are trying to take his trophy his blue wyvern scales.'I WILL BURN THEM IN MY FLAMES SO THERE WONT EVEN BE ANY ASHES* Natsu thought as he was almost at the shore.

The four men were ready to kill this child with no mercy as they saw him finally saw him walking in the water instead of swimming. "let me do this, it will be easy to kill this little boy" one of the men said as he was walking closer to Natsu that were on the shore now.

Natsu was taking a deep breath to do a Fire dragon raw but before he could do that he heard someone yelling "EVIl EXPLOSION" A dark stream of magic came out of the forest as it hit the man that was going to try killing Natsu and knocked him out.

"no no no please don't let it be her" one of the man whisper to himself as his face was in terror the same face as when he first came here

'I wonder who she is maybe she is strong since she can make this man be in full terror' Natsu thought as he heard more whispering from the three men that were left standing in error from the person that took out the other man.

"Its no use trying to hide from me or flee I will find you and you will lose," The voice said as she went out of the forest on the beach so everyone could see her.

The person that came out was a girl. She was standing there with the appearance of something Natsu have never seen before. She had white hair that was standing up in the air wings black wings sprouting out from her back her eyes was blue with a black marking over her right eye. The black marking was not only in her right eye but also on her legs and a tail was coming out from behind.

'hopefully she is strong because her appearance is amazing' Natsu thought to himself as he started at the girl

"Please we will do whatever you want if you let us go," all the men said at the same time pleading the girl to let them go

"Ohhh I like that keep begging me," the now sadistic girl said with a smug grin appeared.´on her face

That when suddenly Natsu spoke up as he realized that this girl was taking his prey. "Hey weird girl let my prey be"

"I saved you so be quiet and let me do my thing" the girl answer not even looking at Natsu

That's when Natsu got he perfect idea to challenge this girl to a fight to see if she is strong or just a weak girl.

"Than lets fight to decide whos going to kill them"

"HMMM Kill them who said I would kill them?" The girl answer now turning around to see a pink haired boy. He was shorter than her and with only pants on 'He is probably an orphan with no home" MiraJane thought as she looked at the boy with sadness in her eyes.

"Sit down" the girl demanded from the men and they did exactly that sitting down and wait for there punishment knowing they can't escape from her. "Let's talk," she said to Natsu

"Why it will be easier to fight to decide who going to decide their fate"

"so you see how easy this is for me? They know that they can't run so they are sitting and waiting for me to decide what to do with them. You are not strong enough to win the fight so let's talk" the girl finished

"there is only one way to know for sure" Natsu said to the girl as a deadly grin appears on his face as he started to run to her and use a "Fire Dragon iron fist" it hit right into her stomachs as she flew into a tree.

" I guess she really was only bark but no bite" Natsu sighed as he got was for some reason sad that she wasn't as strong as him

"oh oh oh you are stronger than you look but it still not enough," the girl said as she stood up like nothing happened

She said in a normal fight she would already be on the attacking side but for some reason, she was on her toes thanks to the boy.

"Are you going to attack or are you just going to stand there" she taunted Natsu

"You asked fore it FIre Dragon roar," Natus said as a fire stream was coming out of his mouth. At first, this shocked the girl but she avoided it to the right and went close to him touching his chest as she said

"Let's see how you deal with this EVIL SPARK" the girl yelled out as she used lightning magic on Natsu. After that, the girl kicked him down to the ground head first.

"Get up now little boy," she said as she started down on Natsu with a smug grin.

"Fire dragon flame elbow" Natsu yelled out as he hit the girl that wasn't waiting for that to happen.

"That really hurt you know but as you said before this is not enough to defeat me," Natsu said as he turned his whole body on fire

"Let's see about that." The girl said as she was getting ready to use another attack.

"we will see that now," Natsu said as he continued with his strongest spell "Dragon slayer secret art Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade" The fire that was coming from him was hotter than his usual and even a bigger stream was coming from him. As he was getting close to the girl he heard her yell out

"SOUL EXTINCTION" the girl yelled out as a dark beam was coming from her to meet the fire. The magic clashed with each other and in the beginning, it seemed that no one would win from there attacks but suddenly the fire took over and pushed back the soul extinction. The fire hit the girl cleanly and she was barely standing as they could see each other

"this is not over" as she suddenly collapsed on the spot falling forward and would have hit the ground but before she could Natsu caught her. Natsu was out of breath and almost out of magic after the fight they had and he still was still holding the girl but soon laid her down as he turned around to see the three men still sitting down whispering to themselves

" the-th-they are monsters what else could make this" he could hear them whisper

"I'm not a monster and I don't think that girl is a monster but I am a dragon. A dragon that loves to kill weak people that would try to steal his trophy"

"you could hear me," one of them asked as the other thrown the wyvern scales at Natsu and stutter"he-he-here a-are yo-your scales"

"good boy," Natsu said as he picked the scales up and tied them to his pants "Normally I would have killed you but thanks to the girl that I was fighting you maybe get to live it's her decision. bring the last guy over to you," Natsu told the men.

"Thank you kind boy," one of them said as the other two went to pick up the other guy that the girl took out before.

Right now, Natsu was quite happy he has finally found a really strong person that almost beat him maybe she could if she just went with another strategy. As he turned around to where he had put the girl down he now saw that the girl had no wings or tail. The girl was now laying down with her white hair spreading out. She is waéarnig a black top with some tight black shorts and black leggings. 'wait what happened to her tail and tail' Natsu wonder as he looked at her.

He walked to the girl and picked her up to walk with her to where he could see the four men and. He placed her down on the ground but he placed her head on his lap while thinking. 'hopefully she wants to fight later gain it she is really strong and has that amazing form that looked so awesome' he didn't know why but he started to drag his fingers through her hair and for some reason he thought it was shooting.

He continued to slowly drag his fingers through her hair it went about 10 minutes until she started to wake up. She was slowly waking up as she feels something was going through her hair it was nothing new Lissana did that for time to time and she really like the feeling when she suddenly remembers that she was fighting that boy and she lost. She opens her eyes to see the pink haired boy looking down at her.

She quickly stood up so fast that Natsu didn't even have time to react

"WHAT WAS YOU DOING TO ME" she yelled at him

"huh I was just sitting here waiting for you to wake up so you can decide if I can kill the men or not" he answered

" Wait why would you ask me if you defeated me and why didn't you kill me"

"your strong" was the only thing he said as he looked at her

"huh, this all?"

"yeah if you were weak I would have killed you and them but you are strong and have that amazing form so let's fight later," Natsu said as his eyes started to sparkle.

"Okay so I'm strong and that's why I get to live what kind of reasoning is that"

"dad always said to respect the strong and that they were the ones that would shape the future so it will be bad to kill you but the weak is unnecessary."

The girl didn't know what to say about that so she just avoided the topic and started to talk about another thing "So I get to decide what to do with the men there" she said as she pointed to the men

"yes they were your prey so you get to decide what to do about them"

"why are you being so different now? You were set on killing them before but now you are letting me decide."

"you are not a weak pathetic creature like they are so you can decide on what to do with your prey."

"Okay so what's your name then"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel prince of fire dragons. Son of the fire dragon king Igneel" Natsu said as he formally introduced himself to the girl

"how can you be son of a dragon when dragons don't exist anymore"

"well Dragons still exist look Fire dragon roar," Natsu said as a small fire stream came out of his mouth

"still don't think you are raised by a dragon"

"okay if I said that I can hear from a long distance like dragon's can would you then believe me," he asked almost desperate to make her believe him

"sure, I will believe you if you can hear what I whisper when you stand 50 meters away from me"

"YES," Natsu said as he started to run 50 meters away from the girl

"YOU CAN WHISPER NOW" Natsu yelled

"I don't think you are raised by a dragon" she whispered

"I DON'T THINK YOU ARE RAISED BY A DRAGON" Natsu yelled at her as he started to run back with a huge grin on his face

"you really are raised by a dragon?"

"YES, why would I lie about that?"

"it's just that no one has seen a dragon in the last 400 years" the girl answered

"that's a lie," Natsu said with a confused face thinking it was totally normal to see a dragon as he remembers that she didn't tell her name. "hey you didn't tell me your name"

"My name is Mira jane I'm a mage from Fairy tail" she answered Natsu

"what's fairy tail?"

"it's a guild where people come to take jobs to earn money"

"what's money"

"you don't really know anything do you?" Mira Jane said as she sighed

"you know what I can tell you all about the things you don't know after I turned in these men" Mira Jane said as she felt bad about Natsu but at the same time intrigued, curious and even a bit attractive to Natsu thinking he is cute.

"thanks, Mira," he said with a smile as he finally found a person that is strong

"Mira? Did you forget the last part?"

"No, it's your nickname Mira Jane is too long so its Mira" Natsu stated

"I like it" the now nicknamed Mira said to Natsu

"Now let's get going with these men," Mira said as she turned around to see that the men have run away from them "WHY THE HELL DID THEY RUN" Mira yelled as a dark purple aura came around her

"it's fine I can still smell them so let's go hunting for some prey," Natsu said with a ferocious grin on his face

"Let's go hunting than" Mira answered as the same grin spread across her face as both of them started their hunt on the four men.

 **END:**

 **That's the end of this chapter remember to review and just so you know Mira will be in the harem.**


	4. Jurney with Mira

**time for chapter 4. I'm happy that there were people that review and I hope you will continue with it. the last thing is that there is an easter egg in this story kind off. its a name and the original place it came from is another Natsu x harem fanfiction. it's just for fun nothing more but review if you think you know what it is and which original story it came from.**

 **25NaMi: I'm really happy that you liked the chapters and I agree with NaMi for life**

 **rufus264: thank you and I'm really happy that you liked the chapter**

 **Hunter XZ. I can't say too much about the eclipse thing but I can say that Igneel did not use the Dragon soul technique. Also, i know that Natsu wasn't just fond randomly but I want to make this story a bit more unique.**

 **The Reader 470: Thank you and I hope that you will also like this chapter.**

 **The harem so far:**

 **Mira Jane,**

 **Erza,**

 **Lisanna,**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui.**

 **there will be more girls in the harem but these are the ones that are confirmed that they will be in the harem. If you want a girl to be in the harem just leave a review or pm.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Lets** ** _begin_**

The sun shining over the small town named clover town. It is located in a mountains location surrounded by forests. The townspeople happily working as the sunshine on them on this beautiful day it was almost a completely normal day except two things. Two small things called Natsu and Mira Jane that was in the town to collect the jewels from Mira's mission. Right now, they were not next together Mira was inside the mayor's house to collect the jewels while Natsu was outside the mayor's house waiting for her to come back.

Natsu was sitting down against the wood fence that was around the mayor's house. He was sitting there grumbling about the reason why he couldn't go in with Mira to collect the reward. He was sitting there alone until two guards saw him and approached him. they guard were both pretty tall men wearing some kind of armor that was colored in stripes one yellow and the other blue, both of them was also armed with spears. they were wearing steel helmets over there head it covered everything around the head except for the front where you could see their faces.

"Hey kid where are your parents," one of them asked the Natsu that was sitting there in only pants while waiting for Mira

"huh" Natsu started as he saw that two people have approached him

"I just asked where you parents are since I haven't seen you before," the same guard said as he looked at Natsu with a sad look as the other guard thought 'he is probably homeless and parentless so why ask him that'

"Hmm why should I answer that," Natsu asked as he stared at the guards

"He just asked a question so just be a nice boy and answer," the second guard said to Natsu

"I see no reason why I should answer him so just go your away and leave me alone here" Natsu answered both

"Hmmm even if I could leave I wouldn't do it. You are a child probably with no family at the moment and as the law say that if you don't have any parents or guardian you should be sent to an orphanage." The first answer with a kind town as he looked at Natsu with sadness. Sadness that someone would leave a child alone to live in this cruel world

" First of I have no idea what an orphanage is but I'm not going there and second I have my dad he is just not here" Natsu answered in an irritated voice as these guys started to go on his nerves

"HEY, you listen here we are just trying to be nice here and help you so pull that high and mighty stick out of your ass and listen to us." The second guard said as he is getting a bit angry at Natsu

"now-now no need to be angry he is just a kid. You got three options here kid. One you follow us and go to an orphanage and live a happy life there. Two we force you to the orphanage where you will live happily, ever after. Three you try to escape and maybe succeed or maybe fail." The first guard said as he looks into Natsu eyes hoping he would take the first option

"OHH why would I take any of these options when I can just make my own" Natus said with a grin started to form

"and that is," both of the guards asked as they started to wonder what kind of child this was because this was no normal child

" The fourth options beat both of you badly that you will run away," Natsu asked as he got into a fighting pose against them.

"Do you really think you have a chance against us?" the second guard asked as he also too a fighting stance.

"Let's see how weak you are than Fire dragon Iron fist," Natsu said as he started to throw his fist against the guard but quickly change its course so it didn't hit him as he realized what Mira made him promise."

"you missed" the guard taunted Natsu

"you got lucky that's all" Natsu said as he started to back off

"Well sorry to say this kid but this is going to be option two" the first guard said as both of them started to make Natsu back into a corner Natus. As Natsu got cornered both of them could hear him say

"Too bad that I can't keep that promise but I won't let these weak things capture me" Natsu said as he got ready to do a fire dragon roar and he would have completely burn them but he heard the door open from the mayor's house

Mira looked around but didn't see Natsu so she decided to call him out in a angelic voice "Natsu where are you I hope you don't break your promise" Mira said in a angelic voice that would promise a world of pain if he didn't listened to her"

"IM HERE" Natsu yelled out to Mira as he stared right into the eyes of the guards with a smirk

Mira started t walk to where he heard Natsu voice and as she got closer she saw two guards looking down on Natsu as they got him cornered

"HEY WHAT THE ARE YOU TWO DOING" Mira yelled at the guards as a purple aura started to appear around her

They two guard looked away from Natsu as they look where that demonic voice came from. As they turned to the voice they saw her there faces turned blue as they stared at her in fear both of them to shocked to make any noises

"I asked you what you are doing to him" Mira asked again as she got closer to the guards

The only response she got from them was they running away while screaming "GET AWAY FROM US DEMON"

"I have really done a great job" Mira said as the purple aura disappeared and a smug smile appeared on her face

The first thing that you could hear after that was Natsu laughter. He was laughing as hard as he could at the guard that was running from Mira like she was some demon. He continued to laugh until he heard a small hmph from Mira he took some deep breath and then stated.

"I'm keeping my part of the deal so you better keep your part"

"IF you keep listening to me then I promise that you can meet a person that could beat you without a problem," Mira said as she started as she continued to say "follow me"

"Okay" Natsu answered as he quickly went up to Mira and matched her walking pace

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked away from the mayor's house that was the outskirt of the town. They walked into the town talking about different stuff until Mira saw another guard

"You their guard" Mira said as she got closer to the guard

"What do you want little girl" they guard answer without even looking at her

"OH, I see you don't know how I am," Mira said as a purple aura started to come out from her "I'm The she-devil you probably heard of my by the other guards" When she finished saying that both Natsu and Mira could see that the guard was scared by her

"I-I-am sorrrrry please don't hurt me" the guard begged to little girl know as Mira

"Hmmm well if you tell me where the best clothes shop in town I suppose I can forgive you"

"Walk fifty meters forward than turn right and walk another fifty meters there you can find Tailor of clover"

"Great let's go Natsu," Mira said as she walked past the guard that was in completely fear

"Mira why are they so afraid of you," Natsu asked completely clueless why you should be afraid of her. She was just a girl that could transform into an awesome demon-like creature and beat up guys really badly. like both of them did to the criminals that tried to escape from them before.

"Because I'm THE she-devil one of the strongest members of fairy tail stronger than the tin can and a future S-class mage of fairy tail" Mira answered with a voice full of proudness

"SO not because you have beaten them or threaten them before" Natsu question as he had heard a whisper from the guard before that was saying thank god that she didn't break my arms like she did the last guard that didn't listen to her.

"I maybe beat up some guards the last time I was here but how cares what they think of me as long as they listen to me than I don't care what they think of me," Mira answered Natsu as she realized that they were finally at the clothes shop Tailor of clover.

"Okay Natsu I need you to listen now we are going to that shop to buy you some clothes I don't want to hear any complains since right now you look like a homeless child."

Natsu didn't answer Mira vocal but nodded instead. Both of them went inside the shop and was instantly greeted by a small man in a black suit.

"I must ask you to leave young child" he started to say as he realized that The she-devil was with that little boy

"I mean what can I help you with," the man said with a smile hoping that she wouldn't cause any damage to the shop

"I need some clothes for him," Mira said as she pointed at Natsu

"Do you have anything in mind?" asked the employee of the store

"Hmmm I want something in black and the clothes should not cover his right arm at all. It should be durable and fire resistance. " Mira said to the employee

"Okay miss but there is a slight problem here. We don't have any clothes that fit what you are searching for but we can make custom clothes for him" the employee said while pointing at Natsu

"Sure, but it has to be finished in an hour"

"Of course, miss it should be no problem now follow me so we can take the measurement on him," The employ said as he started to walk to the area where he would measure Natsu

"Mm, lets go Natsu," Mira said a little happy that she could go out and shop together with someone since it was normally only her little sister that would go out and shop with her.

"Okay Mira but how am I going to pay for this" Natsu said as both of them started to walk after the employee

"Since I'm so nice and sweet I'm going to pay for this but next time we go out and shopping you are going to pay for everything I want" Mira said with a sweet voice but you could hear the undertone that if he didn't do as she said something terrible would happen at least that's what the employ heard.

"Really that's so nice of you," Natsu said not hearing the undertone that the employee heard

The rest of the time in the shop went smoothly. They took Natsu measurement and talked about how the design should look like. After that, the man said that they should wait for half an hour until they custom clothes would be finished. So Natsu and Mira went for a walk around the town looking around to see if there was anything interesting in the town. When they realized that there only was boring stuff in the town they started to talk about random things even if the people started at Natsu since he was walking in only some shorts. After a half hour has gone by them walked to Tailor of clover to get Natsu custom-made clothes.

"welcome back miss," the same small man that took their order said as Mira and Natsu walked into the store

"where are his clothes," Mira said completely ignoring what the little man said

"Right this way," the man said as he started to walk to the counter where the clothes were. As all three of them was at the counter them man said " try these on young boy" as he gave the boy his clothes.

"sure thing," Natsu said grabbing the clothes and went to the clothing room where he could change clothes like a normal person would at least that's what Mira told him before.

When he came out of the changing room he had now a pair of black baggy pants held by a leather brown belt that was tucked into a pair of dark brown boots. He was also wearing a black long-sleeved jacket that was left open for some reason there were also several skulls like patterns on the jacket and pants. Natsu was really pleased with it if fit him and made him look strong.

"Natsu what happened with the shirt he gave you," Mira asked Natsu as for some reason he decided to only wear the jacket and not the shirt

"It's too hot with the shirt also on me" was the only answer she got from him as she would continue to ask him a few questions she heard the employee voice

"Now then, the girl will pay right?"

"Yeah, I will so how much will it be?" Mira asked completely forgot to ask for the price before

"it will be 20 000 jewels" The employee said as it shocked Mira a bit how much the clothes are going to cost.

"Well you see we are just kids with no parents so if you could be nice and lower the price a bit it would be perfect" Mira said with the angelic voice that also said lower the price or I will make your life a living hell.

"I I I ca can't do that Miss" the employee stammered

"Of course, you can or do you want something bad to happen?" Mira asked with the same angelic voice

"No 15 000 jewels than," the employee said as his face was in fear

"Still too high so let's say 10 000 jewels," Mira said as she started to lay the jewels on the counter

"That's not enough miss" The employee whisper out still in fear for his life

"Hey, Mira did you ever say why I need fireproof clothes?" Natsu asked with a grin as he started to understand what Mira was doing.

"No, I didn't," Mira said with no idea where Natsu was going with this

"It's because I have a bad habit of setting myself on fire," Natsu said with a huge grin as he continued with "Just thinking about what happened the last time that happened poor store owner" at that moment the employee's eyes went wide and he quickly said

"10 000 jewels are fine"

"Well let's get going than Natsu," Mira said as she started to walk out of the store. As soon as they came out of the store booth of them laughed

"hahaha did you see his face hah" Natsu said between the laughter

"hahah of course, I did. Did you see his eyes when you told him that fake story hahah" Mira laughed. Both of them continued to laugh for a bit longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu and Mira were sitting down on a bench waiting for the train that will take them to Magnolia. Both of them was happy at the moment Natsu because he would soon get to meet a really strong person and maybe even fight him and Mira for another reason.

"Mira why do you have that smug grin on your face," Natsu asked curious about the answer he would get

"What's that's for question? But anyway, why wouldn't I be enjoying this everyone now knows how I am in this town and they know that they should do as I say."

"Hmm so you are a power hunger person" Natsu stated

"Hmmm, I wouldn't say that I would more like to say that if everyone knows how I am and that they know they shouldn't mess with me that no one would touch my family," Mira said not noticing that she was talking in a sweet voice.

"you just a big softy" Natsu teased as Mira turned a bit red at the statement

"That reminds that you own me 20 000 jewels don't you" Mira now said with a demonic voice as the angelic doesn't work on Natsu as a threat.

"You are a strong, amazing strong person that would beat a tin can to ashes" Natsu hastily stated

"Sounds better you know what you only own me 10 000 jewels now," Mira said in a happy voice as she got to hear what she wanted to form him

"I'm starting to see why the guards are scared of you" Natsu stated as both Mira and Natsu heard the train was coming into the station. Both of them got up and walked inside the train they walked around inside the train to find an empty room where they could sit alone without anybody to disturb them which they found after a couple of minutes searching for it. They sat opposite each other's and you could see on both their faces that they were tired of a long day but they kept talking.

"the strong person that you promise me that I can meet what kind of magic can he do?" Natsu asked Mira with excitement in his voice and eyes.

"Hmmm the first one you will meet can do" she started but suddenly took a pause as the same smug grin she always has when she is up with something appeared on her face as she continued.

"I can't say that can I. It will ruin the surprise. But he is soooo strong and his magic is so unique and appealing. He is a person that you could never surpass" Mira taunted Natsu

"I WILL SURPASS" Natsu said as the train started to go and that's when Natsu felt something he never felt before. He just fell down on his stomach on the side he was on while mumbling something that you can't hear. The whole thing went on a roller-coaster for Mira when she first saw him fell down completely she got a bit shocked and raise herself to see what happed to him. When she was close enough so she could hear him mumble something she realized what happened and started to laugh her ass off.

"HAHAHAH the hahah the mighty hahah fire dragon prince hahahah is getting motion sickness ahahah" Mira said as she continued to laugh her ass off.

"I'm going to kill whatever that is doing this" Mira could hear Natsu mumble while he was laying down holding his stomach wondering what is causing this. Mira just keeps laughing for a bit longer as she than said to Natsu what was doing this to him.

"It's the train" Mira stated while trying not to laugh anymore at Natsu

"Then how do I kill it?" Natsu asked Mira while trying not to throw up.

"Hmmm you can't kill it or destroy it since you want to see that powerful person"

Natsu didn't say anything instead he just continued to mumble a bit. Mira looks at Natsu and remembers a thing in her past. When Mira's parents were still alive they would travel a lot. They would travel to see new things and on one of this journey, her little brother got motion sickness on a boat when they would travel over a lake. So Mira's mother would lay his head on her legs and lightly stroke his hair to comfort him. It didn't fix it but helped him through the boat ride. That's when she decided to do something that she would not do normally.

"Natsu sit up for a moment" Mira demanded form Natsu leaving no room for him to say something. He just did as she said lifting his head slowly up so that Mira could sit there. As Mira sat there she pulled down Natsu head against her legs

"what are you doing" Natsu asked Mira

"be quiet and try to sleep" Was they the answer he got from Mira.

As Natsu closed his eyes he could feel that Mira started to stroke his hair like he did with her the first time they met. It was feeling good and the motion sickness was starting to go away a bit. It wasn't long before he fell asleep with his head on her legs. After that Mira was starting to feel drowsy and she would have fallen asleep but she heard somebody open the door

"Can I please see your tickets?" The women said that was apparently an employee here that will look so everybody has bought a ticket.

"here" was the response Mira gave her not even trying to hide her irritation in her voice. She quickly showed the tickets which the women nodded at.

"Get out now," Mira said as a purple aura started to appear

"YES" was the only thing Mira could hear before the women went outside the room. 'can I finally get some rest' Mira thought as she closed her eyes and her wish came true as she fell asleep with Natsu sleeping on her legs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Train hooking was what woke up Natsu from his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes to realize that he was laying on Mira's leg. Natsu quickly rose up from his seat as he heard Mira say something

"So, you finally decided to wake up"

"yeah" was the only thing that came out of Natsu mouth

"we are finally, here finally at Magnolia," Mira said as she started to walk out of the train as Natsu was following her. When they finally came out of the train Mira took a deep breath as she was finally back from her mission that took a bit longer than excepted. Natsu was breath taken at first he thought that Clover town was big but this was way bigger. Magnolia was a beautiful city which was not surrounded by a forest like Clover town was.

"It's really big," Natsu said

"you know there are bigger cities than Magnolia like Crocus," Mira said to Natsu as she started to walk into the town.

"how much bigger than Magnolia is it and are there many strong people there?" Natsu asked with a voice full of curiosity.

"don't know never been there," Mira said to Natsu as they were going into a crowded area.

"you don't know then how do you know that its bigger than Magnolia?" Natsu asked as he was following Mira as they were trying to get out of the crowded area. AS they finally got out of the crowded part they could see a stone bridge that went over a river. They walked to the bridge that was empty at the moment where to could talk.

"I know a person that has been there the master of fairy tail," Mira answered Natsu question

"Is he strong?" Mira just chuckled at Natsu's question as she said

"Of course, his strong he is the master of fairy tail the strongest guild in the whole country"

"Do you think that I can fight him?" Natsu asked Mira as a grin appeared on his face because he loved to fight strong people.

"you can try but he will beat you easily," Mira said as she remembers all the time when someone tried to fight the master and got beaten in one hit.

"let's get going then" Natsu started to say as his stomach started to rumble "after we have eaten"

"Sure but remember that you already own me 10 000 jewels," Mira said in a sweet voice as she started to walk to the closest restaurant called Amici's. Both of them walked to the restaurant and as they got into the restaurant they were greeted by a waiter.

"Are you going to eat here? And if you are going to eat here where do you want to sit?" He asked politely as he saw the she-devil. Mira just smiled as she continued to say

"we are going to eat here and I want a table next to a window and make it fast"

"of course, just follow me and we will get you a table." The waiter said as he showed Mira and Natsu to their table. Their table was at the far end of the restaurant in a corner next to a window. You could see the park when you looked out of the window where you could see children that were at their age play and having fun with no care in the world.

"Do you want to order now or shall I come back later?"

"Later," said Natsu which shocked Mira a bit since Natsu would normally let Mira do all the talking in these situations. When Natsu said that the waiter quickly walked away not risking to offend the she-devil.

"Don't you think their life is boring?" Natsu said as he pointed to the children outside playing in the park.

"Maybe it's not as eventful as my current life but it would be a lot easier not having to worry about anything, to let the parents to the heavy lifting while we would play like normal children," Mira said in a quiet voice

"Now you sound like a weak person," Natsu said a bit irritated at Mira that would be usually very strong in Natsu's eyes.

"How do I sound as a weak person," Mira said as she started to stare at him

"You said it would be easier to just play as children not caring about anything but it will be they that won't do anything important in life. When something going to go wrong for them they are going to ask they strong for help not the weak. They will ask the people with experience help, not the people that need a babysitter to survive" Natsu said as he started right back at Mira

"So, what, it would be a lot better to live an easy life where my little siblings don't have to worry about everything that they could have fun and play as normal children. Not having to work at a young age to survive."

"Then you just have to be strong and make the world look like that the strong people shape the world and the weak one live in it," Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"It's not that easy you know even if I'm strong I can only do so much," Mira said in a sad voice

" I know that's why the strong people live because they fight even if it's not easy while the weak will give up and die" Natsu stated with determination. The conversation would have continued but before Mira could say anything the waiter came back

"have you decided what you want to eat?" The waiter said as he looked at the children that were looking too young to even be here but he knew better than to question the she-devil.

"yes, I will have a steak with salad here and he will have the same thing," Mira told the waiter as she started to look out the window.

"Okay it will be ready in 10 minutes," the waiter said as he walked away to the kitchen.

"Before you try to start the conversation again Natsu I'm not interested to hear your view on how the world is built I just want to sit here eat my stuff then go and drop you of where the strong person is," Mira said as she was mad at Natsu. There were sitting there all quiet not talking or anything just waiting for the servings to come. After the 10 minutes have passed the waiter came back with their servings.

"one stake and salad for your young miss and one for you boy," the waiter said as he was placing down the servings. after that, he went back to help other customers. They ate in quiet for a while as Natsu thought 'why is she so mad I just told her that strong people are better than weak people. So why is she mad since she is also a strong person' Natsu wondered. He didn't know why but it just felt so wrong that she was mad at him not talking to him it was just so wrong for some reason to Natsu. So He thought about it a bit more until he decided to something about this.

"Mira" he started and he continued when he noticed that he had Mira's attention. "I think you are a really strong person not only in strength to beat up people but also caring for your siblings and that's what makes you you. It's been really fun to do stuff with you like to scare people and fight people. So, I want to make a deal with you" He started as he took a deep breath before he started to talk again "I promise that I will do one thing that you want me to do if you will stay as my partner in crime" Said Natsu as he finished it off.

At first, this shocked Mira that Natsu would kind off apologies to her. That was something she didn't know he could do he always had this high and mighty attitude with strangers but this was a new side of him it was a humbler and more human-like response. Then he decided to make her an offer that she only half understood.

'tell whole deal feels off why would he offer my a wish when he gets me as a partner in crime? And what is a partner in crime even?' was what went through her head at this moment.

"What does partner in crime means," she asked Natsu

"Hmmm, it means that you won't leave me alone here. You will continue to scare people with me and beat things up" Natsu said with a huge grin. As Natsu finished what he said he could hear Mira take a small breath before saying

"It's a deal than" At this moment both of them had a huge grin on their faces.

"so, what do you want me to do"

"You see there is a certain person in fairy tail that needs a beating so I want you to beat her in front of the guild," Mira said as a purple aura appeared and she started to laugh a bit at the thought of the humiliation Erza was going to feel.

"Just tell me who it is and I will do it," Natsu said as both of them finished their meal. They went to pay the waiter for the lunch expensive that was at 6000 jewels for both of them together. It was Mira that paid and went she picked up the money she realized that the sweet reward she got from the job with the bandits that her and Natsu took down together was soon gone.

After they paid they walked for a bit until they came to a building with the sign Fairy tail. It was a grand building that had a unique feeling to it. Natsu could hear from the outside all kind of noises from signing men to glasses being thrown into the wall. It was complete chaos at least that is was Natsu is hearing

"Let's go and meet that strong person I promise you than Natsu," Mira said as she got closer to the door and pushed it open while saying

"IM BACK

 **END**

 **A little shorter chapter than chapter 3 but the next chapter will be longer and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I also have a question for everyone that is reading this. Erza is probably going to be in the harem so I'm thinking about making so that she won't fall for Natsu the normal way. Instead of falling in love I'm thinking about making it so that Natsu makes Erza succumb to him through pleasure. So that so will fall for Natsu through the pleasure he can give her.**

 **Remeber to review about the chapter, who you want in the harem or the erza matter or anything at all.**


	5. introducing the fairies

**Chapter 5 of a kings journey I hope you will like it. so about the Erza matter, i will do it but later on and continue to review because its fun for me to read them and makes me want to write the next chapter faster.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest. I hope you will continue to read it and I will try to watch my grammar and spelling but it's hard when you sometimes don't see the problem. I blame it on that my native language is not English.**

 **Hunter XZ she didn't threaten everyone to begin with most of it was that she beat up 2 guards before and after that they spread the rumors about her the she-devil that she was the devil and so on which resulted with that the people were starting to get afraid of her. She was being nice to Natsu and talked to him a lot and were having fun but she still expects him to pay for everything later on.**

 **rufus264 glad you like it and I will do it**

 **25NaMi Mira will be Natsu's first mate and I'm 90% sure that I will do lemons later on**

 **The harem so far:**

 **Mira Jane,**

 **Erza,**

 **Lisanna,**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui.**

 **there will be more girls in the harem but these are the ones that are confirmed that they will be in the harem. If you want a girl to be in the harem just leave a review or pm.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Lets** ** _begin_**

"IM BACK" Mira yelled out as she pushed open the door. The door went wide open as you could see a brawl in the middle of the guild. In fairy tail brawls was a common thing nothing special but one thing that was abnormal was ignoring Mira. There was this time when a guild member not only ignored her but also talked bad about her behind her back. It ended with that guild member leaving the guild while having a face full of terror. Now that the guild was ignoring her this was going to happen to them as well but there was one thing that saved them from it and that was a cute little short white-haired girl named Lisanna.

"Mira-nee" Lisanna called out as she runs up to her big sister and hugs her.

"You was supposed to come back three days ago" she continued to say as she looked worried at her big sister. Mira just took a deep breath as she said

"Well something happened but nothing you should be worried about. I will just need to go on another mission later," Mira said as looked around to see if her little brother Elfman were here.

"Okay, Mira-nee but do you need any help with the next mission? I have been training my take over magic" Lisanna asked as she let go of Mira and looked at her with big eyes and a sweet smile as she was hoping for the best.

"Not this time maybe next time," Mira said as she was avoiding Lisannas eyes because she knew if she looked at them she would take Lisanna with her.

"But you always say that" Lisanna muttered as she pouted.

"where are Elfman? I cant see him in anywhere" Mira said as she completely changed the topic: Lisanna knew it was a lost cause to keep the topic so she just answered Mira's question.

"he is in the kitchen the barmaid asks for some help so he volunteered," Lisanna said

"okay," Mira said as she started to look around only to see that Natsu has disappeared. 'I guess he found something interesting' Mira thought as she continued to talk with her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXX 5 minutes ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was standing behind Mira as she was opening to the guild. The first thing he notices was the brawl that was in the middle of the guild but there was one more thing that was interesting to him. He saw the other kid with black hair in the brawl with other grown-up men 'Hopefully he is strong maybe even a rival" Natsu thought as he walked right inside the guild ignoring Mira that was now talking with a small white haired girl.

He walked into the guild hall looking around to see things that he had never seen before and when he was just a bit away from the brawl he decided that he would wait it out. He would wait it out because Mira had told him that Fairy tail was the strongest guild which means that they have strong people and you should respect strong people. At least that's what Igneel always told him. Instead of just standing there and waiting he started to walk around for a bit until he heard a girl's voice called out to him

"you there with pink hair" The girl yelled out as Natsu turned around to see a brown haired girl he glared at her-

"what" Natsu said without any emotion

"No need to be angry I'm just wondering why you are here pinkly" she asked as she looked back at Natsu not scared at all from his glare.

"A member of your guild said that I could meet a strong person so here I am" Natsu said still glaring at her

"you know that you can stop the glaring. If you want me to stop calling you pinky than tell me your name and mine is Cana"

"Its Natsu" Natsu answered not really caring about Cana. He was just talking to her to pass the time

"So Natsu are you a mage than?" Cana asked as she had nothing better to do than ask Natsu questions.

"Mm I can use fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu answered in a bored tone as he walked up to her and sat next to her.

"So a fire mage?" Cana asked Natsu as she got a bit curious about his magic.

"not only a fire mage but A fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu answered Cana as he started to have a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Whats the difference? You don't think that you can kill a dragon right?"

"My magic is made to kill dragons I may not be strong enough to kill one right now but I will become stronger so one day I will be able to kill a dragon" Natsu said in a voice of pride

"Sure thing dragon boy" Cana said with a smile as she didn't believe him.

"It's your turn to tell about your magic." Natsu said as he was really curious if Cana was strong or not.

"I use card magic" Cana said as she took up a deck of cards.

"that doesn't sound really strong" Natsu said while starting to lose interest in Cana because he thinks she is weak.

"But it is strong I can use different types of magic with my card like water, lightning and even fire I can even predict the future" Cana said as she started to get a bit irritated at Natsu since he was calling her weak and she cant be weak if she was going to tell a certain person a certain thing.

"then tell me when the brawl is going to end" Natsu said as he didn't belive somebody could predict the future.

"Sure just give me some time" Cana said as she started to shuffle around the card until she laid them in a pile. She took a few cards of the pile and started to mumble something. Natsu was staring at her like curious about what she was doing he did that until she suddenly spoke up.

"It is going to end in six minutes" Cana said to Natsu as she was certain that she was right.

"then let us see about that in six minutes" Natsu said as he still didn't believe her.

" You don't seem to believe me? Wanna bet?" Cana said with a grin as she knew she would be right as she always was with these predictions.

"I would but too bad that I don't have anything that I can bet with" At this Cana started to look at Natsu to see if he had something with value on him or something she wanted. She looked around until she saw some blue scales that was tied with his pants.

"You can bet the blue scales you have there" Cana said as she pointed at them.

" I cant bet my prize so it's a no"

"too bad guess, but we can do this instead if I win you need to say that I'm strong and if I lose then I will buy you a drink" Cana said as she really wanted to bet as she was completely sure that she would win.

"sure let's do that than Cana" Natsu said as the continued to small talk a bit. It was just pure small talk nothing special and they continued to do that for about six minutes waiting to see if the brawl would stop then: Natsu could still see Mira talking with the other white-haired girl but he decides that he could wait a bit more until she took him to the strong person to see if Cana also were strong or at least unique.

Xxxxxxxxxx 6 minutes after the bet xxxxxxxxxxx

"it's been six minutes now Cana" Natsu said as a grin started to form when he thought he won the bet.

"a few more seconds" was the only thing Cana said before something happens. A big giant came from nowhere and smashed his hand down on the brawl to stop it.

" I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THE GUILD FOR AN HOUR WITHOUT THE WHOLE GUILD GET DESTROYED BRATS" the giant screamed

"MASTER" the guild yelled out at the giant as started to turn into a small old man. The guild was completely silent at the moment to wait for what the old man would say except a few whispers like Cana whispering to Natsu that she won.

" My children I don't care if you fight to see your strength or to bond witch each other but I do care WHEN YOU DESTROY THE GUILD." The Master of fairy tail said as he walked over to the bar to order a big bear as he muttered "just thinking about all the money they are wasting makes me shiver"

The master was walking to the bar when he suddenly saw a boy talking to Cana about something. he walked to the bar and sat there as he orders a bear to listen in on the conversation to know when he could ask who this boy was.

"I won the bet Natsu" Cana said with a smug grin appeared on her face. Natsu just looked a bit amazed before he said

"You really did it"

"of course I did dragon boy." Cana said acting all high and mighty since she won the bet. Natsu just took a deep breath as he said

"you are strong Cana" Natsu said as he was still fascinated how she could predict the future. Natsu would have asked a couple of more things but before he could do that the old man that was the guild master spoke up.

"Hello there I believe we haven't met before." The old man said to Natsu. Natsu would have answered to this but before he could another voice could be heard. The voice belonged to no one else than Mira

" There you are" Mira said as she got closer to Natsu

"Mira so you have finished talking to that small white haired girl" Natsu said to Mira ignoring the stares some of the guild members gave him since he talked so friendly with Mira

"Yes I'm done talking to my little sister. Now are you ready to meet that strong person I promised?" Mira asked as she really wanted to be done with this so she could go away and mind her business.

"Yes" was the only thing Natsu said as you could hear his voice was full of excitement.

"Than look over at the old man, he is the guild master of fairy tail and one of the strongest mages" Mira said. Meanwhile you could see Cana whispering to the guild master if he knew why they knew each other.

"My name Is Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon price and son of the fire Dragon king Igneel." Natsu introduced himself to the master of fairy tail. The people around him become completely silent as they didn't know if he joked or was just an idiot the only exceptions was Mira and Makarov. Mira because she already knew and Makarov because he been through a lot in his life and meet people that you wouldn't normally believe in.

"Makarov Dreyer is my name I am master of the guild fairy tail I'm also one of the ten wizard saints in Fiore" Makarov introduce himself formal as he views that this was the best way to talk to this abnormal child.

"Care for a spar to judge if you're really as strong as Mira Describe you to be" Natsu asked Makarov. Makarov would have answered but before he could the boy that was in the brawl before yelled out.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PINKY? IF YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT MASTER YOU FIRST HAVE TO BEAT ME!" The boy yelled at Natsu who just turned around to see that the boy and grinned. 'Hopefully he is strong since he was in the brawl with the adults.' Natsu thought

"Than after I have won against you I can fight Makarov?" Natsu asked just to be sure he got everything right.

"YOU WON'T GET TO FIGHT THE MASTER SINCE IM GOING TO BEAT YOU PINKY" The boy yelled back at Natsu. You could see Natsu's eyebrow twitch when the boy said pinky.

"Let's take this outside brats" Makarov said to both of them as they started to walk outside. As the walked outside you could hear Cana yelling

"LET US START THE BETTING" She yelled at the guild who all started to bet on who is going to win Natsu or Gray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now outside waiting for the fight to begin. Most if not the whole guild was there to see if this pink haired child could beat Gray. You could see Natsu and Gray facing each others with some distance between them waiting for Makarov to give them the rules.

"anyone wants to change there bets before the fight last chance" Cana said to everyone that have bet on either of them.

"We know whos going to win Cana, Gray is still strong even if he is not a strong as Mira Jane or Erza. This will be some easy money. who even better on the pink haired child." A man with dark blue hair named Macao said.

" Than no one can change their bets now, There were two people that betted on Natsu me and Mira Jane" Cana said to the rest of them. 'im taking a risk betting on you Natsu but if Mira Jane bets on you than you must hopefully be stronger than Gray' Cana thought as she was still uncertain if he could beat Gray.

"Mira Jane vote on him? Well I don't matter if she voted on him since she doesn't know how strong he is" Macao stated as he started to get a bit uncertain in his bet sine Mira usually don't vote on ting shes not certain that she will win. At this moment Mira how was standing next to her sibling waiting for the match to start as she decided to speak up.

"who said we haven't fought?" She asked with a mischievous smile as she. This was what made Macao gulp in worry and the rest of the guild who voted on Gray to win.

"Y-you won ri-right?" Another member said with a pipe in the mouth named Wakaba. Mira just ignored Wakaba's question as Makarov decided it was time to say the rules to them.

"There are only a few rules that you need to follow. One you should not inflict and lasting injuries. Two the fight will end when one of you cant fight anymore or if one of you give up. Any questions?" Makarov told them

"No master" Gray told him as he was preparing to beat Natsu up

"No" Natsu told him as he started to get excited at the match since he believes Gray was at least had the same strength as Mira

"BEGIN" Makarov yelled out to them

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu yelled out as a stream of fire came out of his mouth. Gray quickly dodge it before it could hit him and started to put his hand together as he yelled out

"ICE MAKE BOW" A bow started formed into his hand as he started to shoot a few arrows on Natsu. Natsu turned himself on fire as he was ready to avoid the arrow. But before he could avoid the arrows started to melt from the heat of the fire.

"huh what happened? Did you do that on purpose?" Natsu asked as he was getting confused at what just happened. Gray just ignored that and started his new spell as was getting angrier at the pink haired boy.

"ICE MAKE CANNON. TRY TO TAKE THIS" Gray yelled out as he started to shot at him with the Cannon. Natsu was once again he made his fire around him getting hotter as he was preparing to do a fire dragon roar. but once again the ice melted before Natsu needed to do a fire dragon roar. Natsu just stood there a bit confused as he turned around to face Mira.

"Mira He is strong right?" Natsu asked worrying that he wasn't strong and just were a weak pathetic boy. You could now see everyone that betted on Gray faces in a bit of fear because they had betted quiet a bit of money on Gray.

" He wouldn't even last ten seconds against me" Mira said in an arrogant tone as she saw Natsu face turned into one of full boredom

" I guess I will just end it than if he is that weak" Natsu said with no emotion in his voice

"I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU" Gray yelled at Natsu as he started to run against him. Natsu just sighed as he was getting ready to beat Gray. Natu started to run at Gray as he said still with no emotion

"Fire dragon iron fist" Gray couldn't even react before it hit him in the face. Gray flew away an landed on the ground as he was completely knocked out.

"di-did he just knocks Gray out with one attack?" Macao said to no one as he started to realize that he had lost the bet

"He is a monster like Erza and M" he started to say as he cut himself off as he realized that Mira was in the crowd.

"THE WINNER IS NATSU Dragneel" Makarov yelled out to the crowd

"Hopefully you are a lot stronger than him" Natsu said as he turned stared into Makarovs eyes.

"I would not be Master of fairy tail if a child could beat me" Makarov said as he walked into the field that Natsu fought Gray at.

"When you are ready" Natsu said as he was getting ready to fight him

"Let us begin then" Makarov said to Natsu as he was standing there completely still waiting for Natsu to make his move. Natsu jumped straight at Makarov as he attacks with a fire dragon iron fist. Makarov just stood his ground waiting for the impact to judge Natsu's strength. Makarov blocked Natsu's attack but he was forced to take a step back because of the attack which was impressive even if Makarov did not use his full strength. As Natsu notice, Makarov blocked his fire dragon iron fist he quickly turned his body on fire as he tried to kick Makarov which he catches without a problem. As Makarov caught Natsus leg that was still on fire and slammed him down with it into the ground. You could hear a gasp of pain coming from Natus as it happened and the fire on his body disappeared.

"it looks like you lost child" Makarov said with a gentle voice trying not to hurt his pride as he looked down on Natsu that was laying down on his back right now.

"Looks like it BUT not yet. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu said as Makarov was too late to dodge the attack and was a direct hit by it. The fire dragon roar lasted for 30 seconds and Makarov was in the fire from the start to the end.

"I may not be able to beat you YET but I can still hurt you" Natsu said with a grin as he stood up and started at Makarov. Even if Natsu didn't say it but he was still glad that Makarov didn't hit him back down but he let him stand up.

"do you accept your defeat or do I have to knock you out" Makarov asked as he stared right back at Natsu. He was standing there with tattered clothes but there were no injuries that you could see on him.

"No its fine I accept my defeat elder Makarov" Natsu said with respect as he had accepted that Makarov was way stronger than him at the moment.

"OH you can show some respect" Makarov joked

"My dad always said to only respect those who have earned it to those that are strong and not weak like him" Natsu said as he pointed at Gray that was still knocked out.

"Can somebody bring him to the infirmary" Makarov said to the people that were still watching what happened as he realized that Gray was still lying there knocked out. The first one that was back to normal after being stunned by the display was the little white haired girl that Mira was talking to before.

"I can do it Master" She said as she was walking to Gray and started to drag him to the infirmary. More people started to get back to normal and started to sweat as the saw the girl dragging him away you could also hear some laughter in the crowd as well.

"You father must be really unique saying something like that" Makarov said in a soft tone as he didn't want to insult him as he was hoping that maybe he could join the guild and make Natsu change his opinions on the weak.

"He is, after all he is king of the fire dragons so he must be unique to be able to rule the fire dragons" Natsu said as a smile started to form on his face as he remembered his father. He would have continued to talk to Makarov but he heard somebody yell instead.

"EVERYONE BRING OUT THE MONEY" Cana yelled so everyone in the crowd could hear. That was what made everyone realized that the had lost big bet against Cana and Mira. Everybody started to take out their money to give to Cana.

"HEY CANA" Natsu called out to Cana as he walked away from Makarov

"what is it Natsu?" Cana asked in a happy voice since she had earned a lot of money on him

"I get some off that money right? since I was the one that won for you" Natsu asked Cana not too sure what was going to happen. When Natsu asked that to Cana she froze up not too sure what to do because she doesn't want to get on his bad side. Mira notice this and whisper to Cana

"I want 60% off the bet and I will fix this" Mira knew that Natsu could hear her but she didn't care since she saw an opportunity to make more free money.

"deal" Cana whisper back to Mira as she thought this was the easiest way to not get on his bad side. She also did it so she can bet more on him without Natsu getting angry at her. Mira just grinned as she started to speak to Natsu.

"You remember that you owe me money right?" Mira asked in a sweet voice that was unknown to Cana but even if it was unknown to her she could still hear the undertone that would promise pain if he didn't listen to her

"yeah of course. After all, it would be a disgrace to my father to not pay my debt" Natsu said in a voice of proudness

"good and since I'm so nice I'm going to give you two different options. One you will not get any money from the bet and let's say you only own me 10 000 jewels or option two. Option two is that you become my nice little slave that will do what I tell you." She still said in the sweet tone that promise something terrible if you go against her.

"IN a normal case I would have done option three but since you have helped me and owe you I will take option one. " Natsu said

"I didn't give you a third option" Mira stated to Natsu as Cana was giving Mira her part of the money. While the rest of the crowd started to make their ways into the guild together without Makarov that was right now looking at the conversation the children are having with a smile.

"exactly I would just create my own option the third option" Natsu said with a grin that would scare normal people.

"I think it would be best if you stopped talking right now" Cana said as she was trying to make them not fight.

"why? We were just talking" Natsu said not knowing what was wrong with what they said to each others.

"EXACTLY Cana so just let us talk and go or do you want to get in my way" Mira said as a Purple aura started to come out of her. Cana didn't get scared like almost all the guild members did but she knew when to avoid her to not be on her bad list.

"okay okay I'm leaving so you can talk" Cana said as she was walking into the guild leaving the two alone with Makarov. As Cana was leaving Makarov walk up to them before they could continue to argue anymore.

"You two seems to get along" Makarov said with a fond smile as he knew that Mira really didn't have many friends except her family.

"how do you call this getting along" Mira question as she was a bit irritated that he said they were getting along since but at the same time a bit happy for some reason.

"I think we get along. at least that's how I see it" Natsu stated with a grin. At this Makarov just smiled as Mira might just found a friend that not from her family. Meanwhile, Mira didn't know what to say back at Natsu so she completely changes the subject.

" Remeber that you owe me 10 000 jewels that I want back and if you don't pay me back something will happen" Mira said while sounding like a demon. After she did that she just quietly walked as fast as she could away from them into the city of Magnolia. As she thought about Natsu and her journey to fairy tail together as you could see a small smile on her.

"Makarov how do you get jewels?" Natsu asked as he wanted to pay back what he owed to Mira.

"you work for it like anybody else" he answered still a little confused why he asked such a thing since even average children knew that.

"Okay I need to work but where can I find somewhere to work than" He asked as this was still so new to him. At this Makarov got an idea that would solve his problem and would make fairy tail even stronger.

"What would you say to join fairy tail" Makarov told Natsu as he was really hoping to bring this unusual child into his family fairy tail.

"Before I decide can you tell me more about fairy tail what it is" Natsu said as he was sounding very adultlike in Makarovs ears.

" Fairy tail is a magical guild where people gather like a family. Its where you can take missions to earn jewels" Makarov explained to Natsu with a gentle smile

"I can get stronger and work so I can pay back to Mira. It sounds good but how many strong persons is there in the guild" Natsu asked since this was important to him as he needs to get stronger as fast as possible and sparring with strong people was the fastest way for him to get strong.

"We have a lot of strong people in the guild some that can beat you but every one of them may not be able to do that but they would still give you a hard fight."

"If I don't like it can I leave at any moment and if I need to leave for a month or two is that still okay?" Natsu asked as this was the last question he wanted to know before he would make his decision.

"Of course you can do both of those things. But you need to speak to me before you do either of them" When Makarov had finished saying it Natsu started to smile as he said to Makarov

"Than I will join Fairy tail"

"Good choice, now let's go inside to get you your guild mark"

"Sure let us get going then" Natsu said as they started to walk to the guild. The walk next to each others small talking about the guild. As they entered the guild hall Makarov decided it was best to announce that Natsu is going to join the guild.

"LISTENED UP BRATS we have a new member that's going to join the guild. His name is Natsu Dragneel" No one really knew what to do at the moment. He was a monster in power like Mira and everyone that saw the fight against Gray could see that he didn't show any mercy to Gray when he realized he was stronger than him. It ended with some of the guild cheering since they got another strong member but it was nothing special as the most members were too unsure if he would be friendly or as mean as Mira. Everyone went back to there own business except one person. There was this little white haired girl that was walking up to Natsu with a huge smile filled with happiness.

"Hi Nastu. Welcome to Fairy tail" she said in a voice filled with happiness. The first thing Natsu notice was that she was the girl Mira was talking to before her little sister.

"Arent you Miras little sister?" Natsu asked completely ignoring her warm welcoming.

"Yes im Lisanna Strauss" Lisanna stated as her smile became even bigger and warmer in Natsu's eyes.

"Before you two continue I want to ask if you Lisanna could show Natsu around?" Makarov said

"of course Master" Lisanna quickly told him as she started to drag Natsu with her away from Makarov. Natsu goit dragged a few meters until he decided it was enough and just stopped. Lisanna was still trying to drag Natsu with her until she notices Natsu speaking to her

"I can walk on my own Lisanna" Natsu said while trying to not to sound irritated

"Okay but walk faster there are a lot of things to show you" Lisanna said still with a huge smile that made even Natsu not want to argue with her.

"sure thing" Natsu said as he walked faster to keep up with her pace. They walked all around the guild from the kitchen to the infirmary. She showed him all different places and people even if didn't really care about any of this stuff he still followed her to the end of her tour around the guild and its people. Under the tour, he had even asked some adults if they wanted to spar to see if they were one of the people that were as strong as him, but everyone said no. That's why right now Natsu is viewing every adult except Makarov weak at the moment.

"Now that I have shown you everything is there anything you want to know?" Lisanna asked as she still had that sweet smile.

"Just one, where can I find a forest" Natsu asked as he wanted to go hunting for some food to eat and that he wanted to get away from Lisanna because he didn't know how to deal with her. Normally he would just ignore her or beat her down since she is even weaker than the ice mage Gray but for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"if you just walk in a straight line from the guild you should get to a forest after the town" Lisanna answered Natsu as both of them could hear the guild door opening. In the door opening, you could see a girl with red hair standing there in armor. The first thing you could notice was that she was looking around almost scanning for something until she looked please and started to walk into the guild hall. When Natsu looked at her he notices the sword that she had.

"Lisanna who is that" Natsu said as he pointed at the red-haired girl. Lisanna looked at where Natsu pointed and saw Erza Scarlet one of the stronger members of the guild.

"That's Erza" Lisanna answered

"is she strong or just weak like the adults here?" Natsu asked as you could hear some of the adult guild member starting to mumble how arrogant he was. Of course, Natsu could hear it but they were just some weak people that didn't matter to him.

"She is as strong as Mira-nee even if both of them don't accept that" Lisanna told Natsu as she could see a smile on his face.

"Finally a strong person" Natsu said as he started to walk to Erza with Lisanna next to him. Erza was right now sitting at the bar as she orders a strawberry cheesecake. As Natsu and Lisanna reached Erza they sat next to her on another seat.

"I heard you were strong is that true" was the first thing Natsu said to Erza

"I think it would be appropriate to introduce yourself before asking such questions" Erza responded to Natsu as the barmaid brought the strawberry cheesecake to her.

"sure I can do that after you answer my question" Natsu said still with a smile as he was hoping she was as strong as Lisanna told him.

"why would I answer you if you cant tell me who you are" Erza said in a stern voice as she started getting irritated at him. Lisanna notices this and she didn't want them to fight so she decided it was time to step in.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel he is a new member that joined today." Lisanna quickly told Erza before Natsu could have said something. Erza just took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake and said

"You normally introduce yourself but since I'm in a good mood I let it slide. To answer your question I am the strongest of my age here even stronger than that demon harlet" Erza said as a red aura started to appear but quickly disappear as she took a bit off the strawberry cheesecake.

"I think it would be appropriate to introduce yourself before answering questions" Natsu said with sarcasm as he was starting to get irritated at Erza.

"Natsu doesn't be mean now," Lisanna said which Natsu just ignored as he started to stare at Erza

"if you really want to know my name is Erza Scarlet. Now stop interrupting me while I'm eating my strawberry cheesecake"

"only if you promise to spar with me tomorrow" Natsu said with a grin

"Deal, now leave me alone with this delicious cake" Erza said as she went back to eating the cake

"Let us go Lisanna than" Natsu said with a grin as they walked away from Erza. They started to walk to the guild hall as Natsu was excited about tomorrows spar with Erza.

"you said that if you walked in a straight line from the guild right?"

"yes" was the only Lisanna said before Natsu opened the guild door

"Than see you tomorrow Lisanna" Natsu said as he started to walk in a straight line to the forest as he heard Lisanna yell

"SEE YOU TOMORROW NATSU" yelled Lisanns With the biggest smile yet

 **end**

( **know that Natsu didn't get his guild mark and that was on purpose)**

 **that was the end of chapter 5 of a kings journey. I hope you like it and if you want a specific girl to be in the harem just review since the harem is not set in stone yet. or just review anything since I like to read them**


	6. A mission for two

Chapter **6 of a kings journey a new chapter and I still hope you will like it. its been awhile but I hope and I think the next chapter will not take as long time as this one did and thank you for reading this story so far :D Oh and this chapter is over 12 500 words (with everything including) :D Idk why but it is**

 **Reviews:**

 **Daniel2610994:**

 **not much to say about your reviews it was fun reading them the only thing I want to say he can not use the move he did against the wyvern because it would take too long to gather that much magical power yet and he is stronger than both Mira and Erza but att Laxus level just yet (in fighting ability)**

 **25NaMi:**

 **thank you and I hope you will continue to think that its good.**

 **Kaisha Hiniku:**

 **well first off I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have Lucy in the harem or not since there could be a lot of possibilities with it. BUT** I **want to say even if she is in the harem she is not going to have a big part as the other girls.**

 **Talonsen:**

 **well maybe I should have said it earlier in the story but Natsu won't stay the same in the story all the way I believe in the character development. About Igneel if you think about it this way that he has probably killed multiple humans and dragons I don't think it would be that weird about the philosophy. I'm making Igneel a bit more ruthless since I want to make the story a bit more dark but nothing special + Igneel won't be as "pro-human" in this story still like them but not as much as in the real. Now the last part with the OC dragon and main OC I feel that it would be too hard for me to do that. To create a connection between that character and me and the readers + i just love Natsu**

 **(Natsu won't be as sociopathic as he is right now if you can say it that way. he will grow up and learn and accept more of the human way and change a bit not completely but a bit.)**

 **daleaaronallen82**

 **well,l Seilah, Koyka, Irene, Ultear is going to be in the harem that's decided now especially Irene love that character. the other is a maybe, for now, I have some ideas about Layla Anna and Meredy but I don't want to have characters in the harem just because I want there to be some reason. so I'm going to do two lists one at this chapter at least. One that is when the girl is certain to be in the harem and one where it is maybe in the harem.**

 **Will be in the harem:**

 **MiraJane**

 **Ultear**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui**

 **kagura**

 **Irene**

 **Seilah**

 **Koyka**

 **These are the girls that maybe will be in the harem will decide later on. it depends on your (the readers) and if i feel like they can add something to the story. so they are not just there at the sideline the make a difference for the story, for Natsu**

 **Lucy (will make her a bit different she will still be weak at least in the beginning but will try to make her more likable)**

 **Anna**

 **Layla**

 **Wendy (older thinking about the time skip)**

 **Meredy (could be really fun with Wendy)**

 **Sherria (older and could also be fun with Wendy and Meredy)**

 **Mavis (don't know why but could be fun since I'm not sure if I want to make Zeraf eviler or not)**

 **Lisanna**

 **Ur**

 **another thing I maybe want to do is like a Hiraki where Natsu would be the king and then comes his face in different ranks maybe making it a bit more unique story or less unique don't know hmmmm... well let me know if you like it in the reviews.**

 **well, that is how I'm thinking about it at the moment. i want to make a big harem but no idea how to make it a big harem where there is no unnecessary people in it that's just there for the lemons or something else. But I will try my best oh and maybe celestial spirits could be fun but it could go horribly wrong so I'm really uncertain about that. But now to chapter 6**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 **Let's begin**

It was early morning as the sun had just started to rise. The population of Magnolia was still sleeping like they would normally. But there was one boy right outside of Magnolia that had just woken up as the sun had started to rise. The young boy was no other than Natsu Dragneel that was awake inside a small cave that was almost as the cave he lived in with Igneel but way smaller. Natsu started his day as he normally would with hunting, it was one of the things he always did as soon as Igneel thought he was strong enough for it. In the beginning, it was hard to not only get food for himself but also for the Igneel as he made Natsu hunt for him calling it training. But it all came to hand as he now knew how to hunt and find animals easy thanks to his dads training and his enhanced senses.

He quickly found multiple animals but the ones that caught his eyes was some deer's as they were drinking water from a lake. He quickly caught two of them in their surprise making it two easy kills for him. He killed them easily only to grill it to his liking at a perfect golden-brown surface which Igneel hated since he prefeed when it was black like charcoal.

When he was done eating the animals he started he continue with his usual routine which was his training. He started off with physical training pushing the biggest boulder he could find which was twice Natsu child length which was still smaller than the one Igneel made him push when they trained. The boulder that Igneel made him push was at least three times as big as Natsu. After he pushed the boulder for a while he started to run for two miles and did much more. Normally after he would be done with the physical training part he would train his magic until the point of totally exhausting but today was a bit special. The reason why it was special was that he would fight Erza Scarlet a person Lisanna said was as strong as Mira. This was what made Natsu really excited to fight against Erza since if she was as strong as Mira it would be one of the best fights he has had in a while and if he wanted to be certain to win it he needed as much of magical power as possible.

As he was done with his physical training he started to make his way to Fairy tail. He walked through the forest he was living in at the moment until he came to the end of the forest and he sees Magnolia. The city was the biggest one that Natsu had seen so far even if had just seen a few cites/village. The one thing that surprise Natsu the most was that there was not coming to a lot of sound from the town. When Natsu was living with Igneel both of them would be up early in the morning as soon as the sun started to rise so it was a surprise to him that it was so quiet in a place where so many lived in. As he continues to walk to fairy tail he came into Magnolia where he could hear some footsteps and some people being awake but it was still quiet. He walked through Magnolia as more and more people came out of their homes as people were starting there days and as he could see the guild hall he saw Makarov seeming to unlock the guild hall doors and entering the guild hall.

As Natsu entered the guild he saw Makarov sitting at the bar with a huge beer mug and next there was an equally huge pile of paperwork's. Natsu could hear Makarov muttering stuff like stupid brats, I'm going to punish them and maybe I should punish them with THAT.

"Makarov" Natsu called out as he started to walk to the bar making his way over there as he could see Makarov slightly turn around still with his huge beer in his hand.

"what is it Natsu," Makarov asked as he would usually call a member his children but he was still uncertain how to handle Natsu yet since if what Natsu said was true that he was raised by dragons than he had different values than a normal person.

"do you know when Erza is coming?" Natsu asked with a bit of excitement in his voice as he looked really forward to fight Erza.

"she usually comes by in a few hours, why do you want to know that?" Makarov wondered with a small smile as it seemed that Natsu was fitting into this huge family of all kind of different people.

"we are going to fight to see who is the stronger one and if she is as strong as Mira it will be a good fight" Natsu said gladly still with excitement as he loved good fights. As Makarov heard what Natsu said his face drained from color as he thought about all the money he would lose if they fouth here, everything they would destroy.

"Natsu you are not allowed to fight Erza here if you want to fight her go outside somewhere" Makarov said with his most stern voice as he didn't want to lose more money than he already does on every brawl and when MiraJane and Erza decided to fight each other's.

"didn't plan on it, the guild hall would be too small to have a great fight in" Natsu answered Makarov without really caring for it but since It was Makarov that said if he would listen to the reason why he would do that it that Makarov had gained his respect

"good than I have nothing against your fight with Erza. Is there anything more?" Makarov asked as he wanted to quickly get back to9 work before the rest of the guild comes since than he needed to move to his office and needed to leave his barrels full of beer.

"No, it's good, I will be back later" Natsu said as he started to walk outside again since it would be boring to be there at the moment. 'I guess I will be looking around the town for some hours' Natsu thought as he begun to look around Magnolia seeing if there was anything fun to do in this city

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Natsu had been walking around town for a while now. He had seen everything from the market which was now full of people all buying and selling different things. He had also visited some parks which were full with children around Natsu age or younger with their mothers too playing around. Natsu didn't really know what to think about this people. They didn't seem strong and they didn't seem to train at all which made Natsu wonder how they will survive when their parents will leave them so they must take care of themselves. It was confusing since they would probably stay weak since they didn't seem to train so why did they do it, a weak people cannot change fate only the strong one is allowed to do that at least that's what Igneel had once told him.

The last places where he walked was some of the outskirts of Magnolia as he suddenly saw Cana walking a bit away from him. If it was just a normal person that he had once met like the ice mage that Natsu had already forgotten the name on he wouldn't greet him. But since Natsu had admitted that Cana was strong and he was fascinated about how she could see into the future he at least needed to greet.

"Hey Cana" Natsu greeted the brunette haired Cana. Cana just turned around to face Natus with one of her smiles

"hello dragon boy, what are you doing around here" Cana asked as the dragon boy title had stuck with her since she thought it was a good way to tease him a bit and it didn't seem that he hated it.

"Just looking around the town but there was no fun in it" Natsu half complained to her in a boring tone as so far, it's been really boring even with all the new things that Natsu had never seen before.

"I know something fun" Cana started off with an even bigger smile as she continues "We can make some bets" Cana said with a sweet tone as she probably was already addicted to playing but didn't really care.

"I still have nothing to bet" Natsu answered still in a bored tone as he got stuck in the feeling of boredom.

"You can still bet that scales of yours" Cana said still with a smile even if she was certain that he would not bet it.

"It still a trophy and I will never bet a trophy" Natsu said as he thought it was just really stupid of Cana to ask this. Cana just sighed as she said

"why don't you take a mission than? You can make some nice bets and lose all your money to me" Cana answered s she now started to walk and her goal was fairy tail since she was also bored and there were almost always fun there or at least something happened there.

" I will but Lisanna told me yesterday that you always need to get one of the senior mages with you on the first mission to see if you can handle yourself"

"Can't you go with MiraJane since you seem quite close? Or is the big bad dragon boy scare of the she-devil"? Cana said in a teasing voice. Natsu just glared at her when she said that which Cana just didn't care about since she had gotten used to both MiraJane's and Erza's glares.

"Mira does not scare me" Natsu said with a darker voice since Natsu only saw fear as a hindrance to becoming stronger.

"Take it easy dragon boy, it was just a joke" Cana said still not caring about the glare Natsu was giving here.

"How did you even meet MiraJane?" Cana asked as she wanted to change the subject to avoid the atmosphere that would be if Natsu would continue to be mad. Natsu gladly accepted it since he didn't really want to fight her either he just wanted to make his point that he was not scared of Mira.

"We just stumble across each other's at one of her missions"

"something more must happen than you two just stumble across each other's at one of her missions" Cana asked as Natsu maybe knew something about Mira that Cana could use as blackmail if she dared to blackmail the she-devil

"Not really we just hunted some weak bandits which would be really fun if they were stronger" Natsu said as he remembers some of the times he would hunt for some certain beasts for Igneel. Sometimes they would be huge and really powerful other times they would be small and fast making Natsu need to use his head more than just his muscles.

"I don't think MiraJane the she-devil would be that nice to you if you only helped her to hunt some bandits" Cana said as she was trying to see if there was anything she could use against MiraJane. When Cana said this to Natsu he started to talk a bit more in detail about what happened when he and Mira first met. But to Canas disappointment, there was nothing she could use against Mira. After Natsu was done with the story they started to small talk about different things Natsu talked a bit about Igneel and his childhood and Cana about hers but just a few sentences about her childhood as she then changed the subject. One other thing that Natsu was really excited to talk about was the strong people in the guild and Cana told him about their guilds ace Gildarts and she seemed a bit excited to talk about him but at the same time there was some loneliness in her eyes but Natsu didn't pry into it. They continue to talk as they come to the guild hall as they sat at the bar which Makarov sat before at he had moved to his office to get away from these brats. As the talk more and more people came into the guild but there was no Erza yet but they continue to talk and they had a good time that lasted until the guild door went wide open de open and the Strauss family al inside.

First there was the oldest one Mira that had kicked the door wide open beside her to her left there was her little sister Lisanna and on the other side of her was Elfman her little brother which was Lisanna's twin brother. Elfman had the same white colour as his siblings white and he was both taller and bigger than Mira even if he was younger than her. At first, Natsu got a bit excited about him since he both looked big and was relative with Mira that was strong which made at first Natsu believe that he was strong but as he saw Elfman´s face it all changed. His face showed that he was a bit uncertain and that he was not one to fight a lot which made Natsu lose interested in him.

Natsu could hear that Mira said to her siblings that she needed to look for a mission as she walked to the mission board. Elfman went over to Jet, Levy and Droy which was all counted as weak especially Jet and Droy since Natsu had seen them before begging Levy not to leave on a mission without them. Lisanna, on the other hand, looked around to then see Cana and Natsu and with a huge sweet smile she walked directly over to them

"Hey Natsu and Cana" Lisanna said with a bright smile as she thought that maybe also Cana thought that Natsu was nice.

"hey Lisanna" both Cana and Natsu said and if you listened really careful you could hear a tiny bit of disappointment in Cana's voice since she wanted to talk more with Natsu alone since it had cured the boredom she had before. But she didn't get as she wanted as Lisanna joined the conversation but that didn't last long. After just a few minutes they could suddenly feel a powerful demonic aura coming from Mira that was right now staring at them.

"You three seems to get along really well" Mira said with an irritated face on for some reason as she walked up to the three of them.

"Of course, we are since we are friends." Lisanna told her big sister with a smile which only made Mira more irritated for some reason.

"But don't get too close to that fire breather if you don't want to get hurt, he has a tendency to set himself on fire" Mira told both Lisanna and Cana since her aura didn't affect Lisanna and Cana was already used to it.

"Natsu won't hurt us" Lisanna claimed as she grabbed Natsu's arm which made him completely freeze up. Mira didn't like this one bit Lisanna was getting too comfy with a person she just met the other day. It was that and something more that she just didn't know what it was yet. She wanted to get her away from him from Natsu. She wanted Lisanna to let go of Natsu arm

"Natsu lets go on a mission so you can pay me back" Mira said as if she can't get Lisanna away from Natsu at least she could get Natsu away from Lisanna. When Natsu heard this first he got excited since maybe it would be an awesome mission and he could take solo mission after that, but he had fixed a fight with Erza and Natsu always keep his word.

"I can't do that today since I'm going to fight Erza today" Natsu told Mira which made Mira just more irritated and now a bit angry.

"Why would you fight with that tin can when you can go on a mission with me" Mira said as she was just getting angrier first Lisanna seems to like him too much and now he chooses Erza before her, before going on a mission with her.

"Everyone says she is really strong so why I wouldn't want to fight against her" Natsu questioned not even caring about that Mira seemed irritated and angry.

"She just a stupid fat tin can it will be more fun to go with me on a mission" Mira temped Natsu as she really didn't want him to choose Erza before her. The reason for that is that she already felt closer to him than most of the guild members even if she won't admit that.

"Maybe it is but I said that I would fight her today and I always keep my word" Natsu told Mira with proudness since he took pride in that he always keeps his word

"You know what I don't fucking care anymore, Lisanna lets go we are going on a mission" Mira almost shouted out sternly as a dark purple demonic aura started to appear around her as she walked away from them. As Lisanna heard this she quickly releases his arm as she looked at him sternly trying to look angry at her.

"Natsu how could you? It's not nice to make a girl angry" Lisanna said as she walked away from Natsu stull while looking backwards trying to look angry/mad at Natsu. "you better make it up to Mira-nee when we come back and see you later" Lisanna said as she could not put up the angry facade any longer and a smile started to appear on her face as she started to run after Mira

"how did I even make Mira angry at me" Natsu mumble out as he didn't see what he did wrong but even if he mumbles it Cana could still hear what he said and could answer it but she notice one thing that she did not before.

"Have you always called MiraJane Mira and why are you so nice to Lisanna?" Cana wondered as she had never heard anyone call MiraJane the she devil just Mira. Also, why was he so nice to Lisanna since she was not that strong and if she understood Natsu right he values strength the most.

"first off Mirajane is just too long so its Mira and it's the Lisanna effect" Natsu told Cana completely seriously. Cana could not even care about the Mira things as she heard what Natsu said but was not sure if she heard right

"Did you just say the Lisanna effect?" Cana asked completely confused

"Yes, it's an unknown effect which makes it impossible to be mean or dislike her" Natsu stated as that was the only reason he could think of since there could not be another reason since in normal cases he would not acknowledge people that were not strong,

"That's the reason why you are nice to her?" Cana asked still confused as this was weird to her that there would be an unknown effect that makes it impossible to dislike or be mean to her, but as she thought about it she had never met somebody that didn't like Lisanna ever.

"If it's not that then what is it" Natsu asked eagerly since he was just as confused as Cana about it and that's why he said it was the Lisanna effect since that was the only thing he could think of.

"I have no idea to be honestly but maybe my cards can tell but I probably need to go on a mission first" Cana said as she was trying to hint that he could come with her only to be completely ignored by Natsu because the door went wide open as Erza walked in

"can you repeat that again later" Natsu asked as he had already left his seat and was on the verge of walking over to Erza as he was really exited

"it's fine, it was nothing" Cana said a bit bitterly and irritation

"Okay" Natsu said as he quickly walked off in the direction Erza was at. He walked up with a small smile with excitement in his eyes as he had been waiting for it, to fight another strong person.

"Do you have a place we are going to fight at?" Natsu asked with excitement as he completely ignored greeting her as he was too excited to do that at the moment. When the guild heard this everyone went quiet as they looked with sad eyes at him. Natsu could hear many of the guild members whisper that the felt bad for him. Everyone that was here except one that was laughing out loud

"HAHAHAHAHAH YOU HAHA REALLY HA THINK YOU CAN BEAT ERZA" the ice mage that Natsu fought yesterday said. Gray was standing on top of a table only in his boxes as he was yelling at Natsu. Natsu turned around to face Gray and as he saw him you could see a completely confused face on him.

"GRAY your clothes, fix them now" Erza demanded in a cold voice.

"BUT FIRST I NEED TO SHOW THIS PINKY WHO IS STRONGER. ICE MAGE ARROW" Gray yelled out as he formed a bow and shot an arrow straight at Natsu who just stood there waiting for the attack. As the attack come close to him Natsu was getting ready to completely destroy the arrow with just the heat from his body but before he could do that a sword comes out before his eyes completely crushing the arrow with just one swing of it.

"I said now" Erza said in an even colder voice as she glared at Gray making him quickly rush of trying to avoid Erza's wrath

"YES, MAM." Grat started off as he then continues "IT'S NOT OVER YET PINKY" Gray shouted as he was running away from where Erza was as fast as possible as this was almost like a surviving mechanism for him since all the time he had been beating up from her when he did something bad.

"Who was even that" Natsu asked no one really but the one to respond was no one else than Erza Scarlet

"That was Gray fullbuster fairy tails own ice mage" Erza said still sternly but not as cold anymore. Some in the guilds whispered if he was forgetful or just dumb since they Gray and him fought yesterday but Natsu didn't care since they were weak or at least weak in his opinion since they didn't dare to say it in his face

"Well, he doesn't matter since he is weak. Now, where are we going to fight" Natsu asked as if it was the most important thing in the world. As Natsu asked this the door to Makarovs office went open as the small guild master went out.

"ERZA SCARLET can you come to my office" Makarov as he then enters his office once again but letting the door stay open this time.

"we will talk later" Erza told Natsu as she started to walk to Makarovs office with her sword hanging down her side. Natsu just sat at a table as he waited for Erza the reason why he didn't go back to Cana was talking with Jet Droy and Levy and Natsu didn't want to engage a conversation with them at the moment since he was still in disgust from seeing Jet and Droy begging Levy which made all their honors disappear. He just sat on one table solo and no one engages in a conversation since Cana was busy and the rest of the guild was too scared to talk with him since his fight yesterday with Gray when Natsu defeated Gray with one hit.

It went about five minutes until Natsu heard the door open from Makarovs office and Erza was walking out of there. She had a quite satisfied small smile on her face as she was walking away from Makarovs office and to Natsu.

"I'm afraid we need to postpone or fight to another time" Erza said still with a small smile as she started to walk to the exit

"are you going back on your own word" Natsu questioned as Natsu though a promise was something you had to keep no matter what. It was your own name at stake when you did a promise and it would be a great dishonor for yourself and your family if you did not keep that promise. So Natsu quickly moved in front of Erza making it impossible for her to make it to the exit

"I don't have a choice Makarov told me about a mission that they asked personally for me and I would rather help defenseless people than fight you for your amusement" Erza told Natsu in an iron voice as she was on the verge of just removing him from his place. You could now here the guild hall talk about how stupid this kid was for trying to stop Erza meanwhile Cana was thinking if she could make a bet with someone about what would happen.

"You should never make a promise you can't hold" Natsu countered as Erza was trying to grab Natsu arm which Natsu avoided quite easy which made Erza a bit surprised since she thought he would just be another person who thought they were strong and would be really weak in reality.

"Go and fight somebody else" Erza said as she was letting a bit of her voice show some surprise but didn't let it show on her face.

"No, you will fight me before we leave" Natsu started as he then realized one option that could work. "or you let me go on that mission with you" Natsu said as it would solve his problem with taking mission later on and they could fight after the mission.

"Why would I take you with me on this mission when you think more about fighting me than helping defenseless people"

"It's either that or we can fight as soon as you go outside the guild hall if you want" Natsu threaten her which made some people tense up since no one survives with threatening Erza except Mira since she was also a monster.

"If you want to fight me so much why don't you just attack me here than" Erza wondered Natsu as she thought It was weird that he didn't just attack her here like that demon whore does.

"Since I gave my word to Makarov that I would not do it and I keep my word, deals and promises not like some other people" Natsu said in an arrogant tone as it was one of the most important things to do as royalty of fire dragon.

Erza got stuck on this since she the deal with him like a promise and she would keep it if she could but right now the defenseless people were more important than fighting him and it would be a pain in the ass to allow him to join in on the mission. The reason why she thought it would annoying was because she had only once gone on a mission with another person and that was Laxus. Makarovs Grandson the mission was with a lot of things going wrong. She then comes up with an idea and looked at Natsu searching for a particular thing but she didn't find the thing.

"fine I could take you with me but I'm not allowed. The reason for that is that you don't have a guild mark so you can't join my mission" Erza said as this would get her out of this position since she could avoid fighting him and not letting him join in on her mission since she didn't want anyone to join her mission since that mission with Laxus.

"Then I just have to get a guild mark" Natsu said with a smirk as he thought it would be an easy thing to get.

"Yes, but my train leaves in 20 minutes" Erza said with a small smirk because she didn't think he would get the time to get the guild mark from Makarov that sat in his office which usually means do not disturb and then go to the train station. As Natsu heard this one of his eyes twitch in irritation a bit as Erza started to walk out of the guild.

"CANA" Natsu shouted out as he started to quickly walk over to where she was with Droy, Jet and Levy. This made Cana look at Natsu with a tiny bit of irritation not because still from him leaving her when they were talking.

"Where can I get a guild mark" Natsu wondered not letting Cana even speak first as he avoided eye contact with the other that was talking to her before since they didn't really matter.

"you owe me one favor if I tell you" Cana said as she would not let this opportunity go to waste also for revenge since she was still a bit irritated at Natsu for just leaving her before.

"sure" Natsu said as he didn't think this through since he wanted to go on this mission both for compensation for not getting to fight her now but also to make that smirk disappear since he didn't like it

"just go to master's office and he will fix it" Cana said with a huge smile as she had just made Natsu own her a favor and as Natsu said before he never brake a promise or deals all the things she could make him do only made her smile grow bigger.

"Natsu I think I want to take out that favor now" Cana started to say as she suddenly saw that Natsu had already left her there with the other three.

"Idiot" was the only thing Cana said as she started to grumble at Natsu making the other three try to cheer her up. Natsu had run to Makarovs office as he kicked the door open since it would go faster than.

"Makarov, I need a guild mark fast" Natsu said as the door had gone wide open as Makarov was starting at some Magazine and the front side that Natsu could see was filled with women that seemed to be almost naked.

"DON'T KICK THE DOOR OPEN" Makarov shouted at Natsu as he quickly hides his magazine

"IF YOU GIVE ME A GUILD MARK" Natsu shouted back as he had forgotten at the moment that he should show Makarov more respect since Natsu had counted him as an elder.

"didn't you get one yesterday" Makarov said as he had calmed himself down a bit since it didn't seem that Natsu saw the magazine, the magazine was hidden now and the door that Natsu kicked in was not broken.

"No so I need one fast" Natsu said in a hurry

"Give me a moment and it will be done" Makarov stated as he slowly opens a drawer in his desk as he pulled out a special marked with the fairy tail mark. Makarov could hear Natsu stamping the floor in a face past as he was waiting but it was a small punishment for him so Makarov kept going slow.

"now where do you want it and which color" Makarov asked as he was hiding his small grin at Natsu getting more impatient

"below my right shoulder and crimson red" Natsu said as it was the color of his father's scales. Makarov didn't say anything just slowly did as Natsu wanted and put the fairy tail symbol below Natsu's right shoulder.

"done" Makarov started as Natsu had already started to run out of his office and as he left he smacked the door closed making a crack from the top to the bottom of the door.

"YOU STUPID BRAT" Makarov shouted loudly as the whole guild could hear it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Erza was right now in a room inside the train as she was waiting for it to leave the station. She was sitting there quite satisfied as this would be her first personal mission ever. Before when she went to Makarovs office he had told her that a village just a few hours away here named Tans village requested her. The mission was simple protection there had been multiple occasions with bandits in that area murdering plunder and villages and the rune knights would not be there until a week from now and that's why she was also in a hurry to leave.

As Erza was sitting in the train waiting for it to leave she was thinking about how to protect the village. She thought that she could maybe put up some traps or something to warn if there are coming bandits to the village. Suddenly she heard the door open to her small room in the train but she didn't even look at who it was as she thought it was just somebody that was looking for an empty room. She was just waiting for the sorry to disturb you comment from the person and that that person would leave but she heard something completely different.

"There you are" the person said as Erza suddenly turned around to see Natsu standing there as he then seated himself on the opposite site of Erza.

"What are you doing here Natsu" Erza questioned as she did not believe that Natsu could have gotten the guild mark since when Makarov is in his office its he usually does not want to be disturb.

"What do you think I'm doing here" Natsu said back in an arrogant tone as he had succeeded o get a guild mark which would make Ezra's smug smile disappear.

"obvious your ignoring what I said before and you are trying to go on the mission without succeeding to get the guild mark" Erza said as she started to glare at him making a lightly red aura around her which usually made everyone run from her there were a few exceptions and apparently Natsu was one of them.

"wrong" was the only thing Natsu said as he looked into her eyes that was glaring at him. He didn't really care since her glaring was no match of what Igneel looked when he was really mad.

"Then why are you here" Erza questioned as she wanted to get quickly over with this.

"I'm going with you on the mission"

"AS I said before you can't come with me whiteout the guild mark" Erza told Natsu as she was getting more irritated to have to repeat it as she was thinking if she should discipline him a bit.

"But I have it" Natsu said still with that arrogant voice and now a small grin.

"show me it" Erza quickly demanded as she wanted to be sure of it" Natsu agreed with her and showed his right arm where you could see a crimson red fairy tail guild mark

"Since I'm going with you on this mission want a part of the reward. 10 000 jewels would be enough" Natsu told Erza as he could see on her face that she did not want him with her on this mission.

"If you don't get in the way of me than I will consider that you will get that amount" Erza told him as 10 000 jewels of the reward was only a fifth of the total reward and the reason why it was this much being that it was a suddenly request a personal request and that it was ranked as a A class mission for different reasons.

"don't underestimate me" Natsu said with a colder voice as he could suddenly hear a voice shouting.

"THE TRAIN WILL NOW LEAVE THE MAGONLIA STATION" Natsu suddenly remember one thing that he forgot and it was the suffering and humiliation from riding with the train last time. He could not let Erza see this shame fully side of him

"wake me up when we are there" Natsu told her as he laid himself down on the seats with his face inwards making it impossible for Erza to see it. The train started to slowly move which made Natsu face turned into one of pain and sickness.

"Idiot" Erza muttered as she thought he was really stupid at the moment so she looked out of the window as she was waiting for the train to arrive at Tansy village. Tansy village was a small village just on the way to Crocus the capital of Firoa and that was the only reason why they had a train station.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Wake up" Erza demanded of Natsu as the train was slowing down to stop at Tansy village station. Natsu just moved a little bit since he was still motion sick.

"I said wake up" Erza said as she slammed down the blunt side of her sword on his head that she had requipt. As Erza hit Natsu the train finally stopped and Natsu's motion sickness went away.

"Why did you do that" Natsu wondered in an angry voice as he turned around and stood up only to see that Erza had already disappeared.

"I start to understand why Mira called her tin can" Natsu mumble out as he was quite mad at Erza at the moment. Natsu sniffed the air to get Erza's smell and as he picked it up quite easy he followed it like a bloodhound. He followed it out of the train as he saw almost a completely empty train station they were only a few persons and a huge cart for some reason which shocked Natsu at how big it was. The cart was two meters with but the thing that was the most surprising was the tallness of it, it was packed with luggage making it at least three meters tall. It was literally filled to the brim and it was only with help of rope that the luggage won't fall over. Natsu was lucky at this moment since he wanted to know who9 dragged the cart and he could smell that Erza was also in that way. He walked so he could see who was dragging this mountain of luggage of the cart only to see that it was Erza that was dragging it with one hand like it was nothing. Natsu thought of what he could do since he was still a bit upset for Erza hitting him before. He could just walk to her a that's it but he needed to do something back at her. So, he decided on a small thing he quietly walked up to the cart and jumped/claimed up on the mountain of luggage without Erza noticing him and laid himself down there. He was going to take a nap but the whole cart just smelled like strawberry and he was a bit hungry so he burned a hole through of the luggage where he could smell the most delicious smell of strawberry was. The luggage just had one big strawberry cheesecake in it tit looked really fresh ad extremely delicious so he took the it and started to eat it like a snack a he was waiting for Erza to come to the destination she was going to as he was almost sunbathing in the evening sun.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Erza was right now in a room inside the train as she was waiting for it to leave the station. She was sitting there quite satisfied as this would be her first personal mission ever. Before when she went to Makarovs office he had told her that a village just a few hours away here named Tans village requested her. The mission was simple protection there had been multiple occasions with bandits in that area murdering plunder and villages and the rune knights would not be there until a week from now and that's why she was also in a hurry to leave.

AS Erza was sitting in the train waiting for it to leave she was thinking about how to protect the village. She thought that she could maybe put up some traps or something to warn if there are coming bandits to the village. Suddenly she heard the door open to her small room in the train but she didn't even look at who it was as she thought it was just somebody that was looking for an empty room. She was just waiting for the sorry to disturb you comment from the person and that that person would leave but she heard something completely different.

"There you are" the person said as Erza suddenly turned around to see Natsu standing there as he then seated himself on the opposite site of Erza.

"What are you doing here Natsu" Erza questioned as she did not believe that Natsu could have gotten the guild mark since when Makarov is in his office it's because he usually does not want to be disturb.

"What do you think I'm doing here" Natsu said back in an arrogant tone as he had succeeded o get a guild mark which would make Ezra's smug smile disappear.

"obvious your ignoring what I said before and you are trying to go on the mission without succeeding to get the guild mark" Erza said as she started to glare at him making a lightly red aura around her which usually made everyone run from her there were a few exceptions and apparently Natsu was one of them.

"wrong" was the only thing Natsu said as he looked into her eyes that was glaring at him. He didn't really care since her glaring was no match of what Igneel looked when he was really mad.

"Then why are you here" Erza questioned as she wanted to get quickly over with this.

"I'm going with you on the mission"

"AS I said before you can't come with me whiteout the guild mark" Erza told Natsu as she was getting more irritated to have to repeat it as she was thinking if she should discipline him a bit.

"But I have it" Natsu said still with that arrogant voice and now a small grin.

"show me it" Erza quickly demanded as she wanted to be sure of it" Natsu agreed with her and showed his right arm where you could see a crimson red fairy tail guild mark

"Since I'm going with you on this mission want a part of the reward. 10 000 jewels would be enough" Natsu told Erza as he could see on her face that she did not want him with her on this mission.

"If you don't get in the way of me than I will consider that you will get that amount" Erza told him as 10 000 jewels of the reward was only a fifth of the total reward and the reason why it was this much being that it was a suddenly request a personal request and that it was ranked as an A class mission for different reasons.

"don't underestimate me" Natsu said with a colder voice as he could suddenly hear a voice shouting.

"THE TRAIN WILL NOW LEAVE THE MAGNOLIA STATION" Natsu suddenly remember one thing that he forgot and it was the suffering and humiliation from riding with the train last time. He could not let Erza see this shameful side of him

"wake me up when we are there" Natsu told her as he laid himself down on the seats with his face inwards making it impossible for Erza to see it. The train started to slowly move which made Natsu face turned into one of pain and sickness.

"Idiot" Erza muttered as she thought he was really stupid at the moment so she looked out of the window as she was waiting for the train to arrive at Tansy village. Tansy village was a small village just on the way to Crocus the capital of Firoa and that was the only reason why they had a train station.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Wake up" Erza demanded of Natsu as the train was slowing down to stop at Tansy village station. Natsu just moved a little bit since he was still motion sick.

"I said wake up" Erza said as she slammed down the blunt side of her sword on his head that she had requipt. As Erza hit Natsu the train finally stopped and Natsu's motion sickness went away.

"Why did you do that" Natsu wondered in an angry voice as he turned around and stood up only to see that Erza had already disappeared.

"I start to understand why Mira called her tin can" Natsu mumble out as he was quite mad at Erza at the moment. Natsu sniffed the air to get Erza's smell and as he picked it up quite easy he followed it like a bloodhound. He followed it out of the train as he saw almost a completely empty train station they were only a few persons and a huge cart for some reason which shocked Natsu at how big it was. The cart was two meters with but the thing that was the most surprising was the tallness of it, it was packed with luggage making it at least three meters tall. It was literally filled to the brim and it was only with help of a rope that the luggage won't fall over. Natsu was lucky at this moment since he wanted to know who dragged the cart and he could smell that Erza was also in that way. He walked so he could see who was dragging this mountain of luggage of the cart only to see that it was Erza that was dragging it with one hand like it was nothing. Natsu thought of what he could do since he was still a bit upset for Erza hitting him before. He could just walk to her a that's it but he needed to do something back at her. So, he decided on a small thing he quietly walked up to the cart and jumped/claimed up on the mountain of luggage without Erza noticing him and laid himself down there. He was going to take a nap but the whole cart just smelled like strawberry and he was a bit hungry so he burned a hole through of the luggage where he could smell the most delicious smell of strawberry was. The luggage just had one big strawberry cheesecake in it, it looked really fresh and extremely delicious so he took it and started to eat it like a snack he was waiting for Erza to come to the destination she was going to as he was almost sunbathing in the evening sun.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Welcome, Erza scarlet to the mayor's house"An old man greeted Erza as she was standing before a huge house in the middle of Tansy village.

"Thank you I'm here as requested " Erza answered with a stern voice as she wanted him to get a good impression and she also wanted to get this done so she could look for that idiot that had disappeared.

"Yes, follow me and we can talk about the details and I just want to say I'm really happy that you accepted this mission we have to hear some of the missions before and we were quite impressed by you" The butler said with a small smile

"I can only live up to all your expectations" Erza said as she got more determined to make this job work flawlessly. As Erza said that the little sound came behind her as Natsu had just jumped down from the cart that Erza had been dragging.

"let's go then" Natsu said nonchalantly

"Natsu where have you been" Erza said in a bit louder voice as she was wondering where this idiot was, only to see know he was on top of her precious luggage.

"where do you think? I was on top of your luggage" Natsu answered still nonchalant. Erza was clenching her fist as she wanted to hit him so badly for that response but she wanted to make a good impression.

"I apologize for my comrade this is his first mission and he doesn't know how to show respect yet" Erza apologized to the butler

"It's fine I'm just a simple butler but if he is going in with us It would be appropriate to show respect to the mayor" The butler said with a respectful voice as these two were going to protect the village and he didn't want there to be any bad blood between them.

"Listen now Natsu be quite or be respectful when we get there" Erza demanded as all three of started to walk inside the Mayor's huge luxury house. Natsu didn't answer since he could not care less about that. They walked through the house down a long hall until they finally came to a door of massive oak wood as the butler knocked on the door.

"Mayor Erza scarlet and one of her companions are here" he said in a loud clear voice so the mayor could hear him easily. They heard something happened in the mayor's office but it didn't matter as they could hear a loud dark voice from the office.

"Come in" the voice said as the butler than open the door but didn't go into the room he stood at the side holding the door up for both Erza and Natsu and after they had walked in he closed the door. AS they walked into the room the saw a fat man sitting down at his desk he was almost completely bald except a bit of hair on the side. the only light that came into the room was from a huge window that was right behind the mayor. There was also one more person in the room a woman with long brown hair she seemed to be in her 40ths and you could not make out a single emotion from her face.

"So, this is Erza scarlet and who is the boy over there" The mayor said as he just took a small look at them as he then started to work on some paperwork that was on his desk

"Yes, and this is my companion on this mission Natsu" Erza responded as she got a bit irritated that he didn't even look at them almost ignoring them but she kept it professional. Meanwhile, Natsu just stood there completely bored at the moment

"so, this nobody is also going to protect my village" The mayor said in a bit harsher voice as he snapped with his fingers making the women that were his secretary start to massage him.

"Well yeah since you are too weak to protect your village" Natsu quickly answered back as it irritated Natsu that this weakling that could not protect his village questioned his strength when the mayor could not even protect his own village.

"Do you really want to see who is the weaker one of us? I have a whole village by my side that could take out a weak child like you " The mayor answered back threating as he could not accept that this little child called him weak, him the mayor if this whole village.

"Why do you need help then? Is it because we are stronger than your village?" Natsu asked the mayor with a smug small smile as he could see the mayor finally took his eyes off his papers and started to glare at Natsu with anger in his eyes. The mayor was on the way to say something but Erza beat him too it

"I'm really sorry for what this idiot has said, this is his first mission and I will make sure he won't trouble you again" Erza said in a stern voice that didn't sound apologetic

"fine, fine, it won't do me good to get angry at a child. You will get the reward when the rune knights appear and the hotel where you will be staying at is already paid and the butler will show you the way there." The mayor said as he then went back to his paperwork as he had stopped caring about these kids.

" Thank you and we will not disappoint you. Let's go Natsu" Erza said as she and Natsu turned around and making their way out of the room.

"now get out so I can work in peace." The mayor answered still with a dark cold voice. As they left the room the butler stood there waiting for them.

"greetings I will be showing you the way to the hotel you will be staying at"

"show the wa..." Natsu said as he was a bur curious about what a hotel was and to get out of this house with that rotten mayor

"Tell...we...Erza...and…...boy...come soon for pickup" Natsu could hear through the massive oak wood door he could only hear a part of the beginning but he heard the last part perfectly. Natsu would have continued to try to hear more but was disturb by Erza that started to drag him as the butler had already started to walk. She didn't want Natsu to embarrass her or fairy tail any more than he already had and he was just standing there like an idiot she dragged him.

"Let me go" Natsu quickly said as he thought it was disrespectful of Erza to start dragging him like he was a dog or another animal.

"Then walk on your own" Erza said as she let go of Natsu as she then continues to follow the butler that had just opened the door to get outside of this house. Natsu just quietly followed Erza and the butler he didn't say something since he was thinking about what the mayor said. There was no real lead there only that it was something about him and Erza which made Natsu a bit more excited since this maybe could be fun and exciting.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"This is where you two will be staying at under the time you are here" the butler said as they had finally arrived after walking five minutes from the mayor's house.

"Didn't he said it would be a hotel" Erza questioned as she saw the building" The whole building was looking like nobody have been living there in years and the outside area of it was no better. There was moss and the grass were growing wild.

"yes, this were where I was told that you will be living at and I deeply apologies that it's not up to your standards and it's not much but it is what the mayor offers" The butler said in a regretful voice as he also knew that this hotel if you could even call it that was in a bad state and it was embarrassing for him but the mayor was cheap.

"He should learn some manners how to treat others" Erza mumble out so low that only Natsu could hear it. She let go of her cart as it would be staying there for the rest of the mission as she then walked up to the door that seemed to almost collapse and started to open it as she heard the butler say something.

"you can choose whichever room you want since you two are the only one that will be staying at the hotel. And if you got nothing more to ask than I will take my leave since I have some work to do for the mayor. Just so you know if you have any questions just go to the mayor's house and I will help you to my best abilities. The butler said as he emphasized I that he will help them.

"Okay we have no questions at the moment and I thank you for your helping hand." Erza answered as the door was now wide open and she could see the inside. There only light in the first room was from some windows and the magic lamps that were there were either turned off or broken.

"Then I will be on my way" The butler said as he did a small bow and then turned around and started to walk back to the mayor's house.

"Natsu are you coming?" Erza asked as she turned around to see if he was still here since she had not heard anything from him since they left the mayors house. As she had turned around she could see Natsu there standing and mumbling about something that she could not hear what it was.

"Stop daydreaming" Erza said in a loud stern voice as Natsu was just keeping getting on her nerves. Natsu just waived his hand a bit at Erza showing that he heard her but didn't care to answer her as he was mumbling about what the mayor said before what it could be about. Sha gave up on him he was completely useless and would not get anything from the reward if he is going to continue to be like this.

Now that she had given up on him she walked into the hotel and started to look around the place the so called hotel. She could see some spider webs in the corners the dust was everywhere but as she looked around she could only see two doors one that was leading to a bathroom that did not at all look clean and the other one leading to a bedroom.

"this place looks more like an abandoned home than a hotel" Erza said out loud as she could not see how this would work as a hotel if there was only one bedroom.

"this place smell disgusting" Erza could hear Natsu said behind her as he had come out of his mumbling and follow her into the room. A frown started to spreads across Natsu's face as he continues to smell this disgusting smell from the building

"It smells just alright its nothing to complain about" Erza said since she didn't have enhanced nose. Erza than continued to walk inside the bedroom and as she had entered it she could see that it was alright nothing special but there was not as much dust everywhere and no spider webs that she could see.

"this is where we will be staying until the rune knights arrive" Erza said as she turned around only to see that Natsu was right there just a few centimeters away from she was standing. They were face to face as She back off a little as they were too close for her taste.

"No, why would I stay here it smells bad" was what Natsu said since he really hated it when something smelled bad.

"the mayor let us stay here for free so show some respect for once since you haven't done that to anyone" Erza questioned as she started to stare at him as it was not appropriate to not show respect to your senior or the contract giver.

"Why would I show anyone respect if they have not earned it? It's not like they have done anything to make me want to show them respect" Natsu said as he did not know why Erza would be mad at him for not showing the contractor respect.

"They are our contractor you should always show some respect your contractor it's a must thing since it would bring shame to fairy tail otherwise and if you don't care about that then at least don't you know manners" Erza said in a stern voice and you could also hear a bit of anger in her voice.

"Manners like you should not hit people without reason" Natsu said as he was still a bit irradiated from the train situation when Erza hit her.

"Exactly you must have a reason for doing it" she answered back as the thought of the train did not even come to mind since she had done nothing of the sort, nothing like hitting people without reason.

"Than what was your reason to hit me before?" Natsu questioned as he at least wanted to know why since he could not understand why since she hit him before because he gave a sign that he heard her so what could be the reason she did it.

"I have not hit you" Erza said as she with confidence as she can't remember a single time she had hit him. When Erza said this Natsu was surprised as he did not know if she was just forgetful or really stupid.

"then what did you do on the train before" Natsu said as he folded his arm as you could see he was a bit irradiated.

"Helping you, you would not wake up so I nicely helped you to wake up so you did not miss the station" Erza said with a calm voice now since she knew she was right because she always did things like this always helping people out when they needed it especially with the guild members. Always helping them when they did something wrong or disrespectful.

"you helped me by hitting me?" Natsu said confused as he thought that Erza was just getting more and more confusing but at the same time she got a bit more interesting since he could not really understand her way of thinking.

"I would not count that as hitting you" Erza said still with confidence

"But I would count that as a punch " Natsu said a bit calmer now since he started to understand that she wanted to help him but he was still irradiated and wanted to get back at her a bit since just lying on the cart while she was dragging it didn't really count.

"I don't agree with you but if you think so I'm sorry" Erza said still with confident that she was right but wanted to see if he was going to be more respectful to her if she was a bit more respectful to him.

"You don't need to apologize but I will get you back for it" Natsu said with a small grin as it seemed that she finally started to show some respect to him. Erza's' eyes twitched a bit as Natsu said it as it almost seemed like nothing changed for her but she would try and if that didn't work than she would need to discipline him so he would understand how to act.

"Start talking with some respect now instead of that arrogant way of talking" Erza said back to Natsu as she then continues

"You will sleep closet to the door" she commanded she wanted to change topic since it would bring no good to her or the mission.

Tsk. I won't be sleeping here" Natsu told Erza as this smell was really getting on his nerve since it smelled so disgusting almost like rotten meat.

"This is the only place we got to sleep in Natsu" Erza said as she hoped that he would not be more trouble but she was wrong.

"Well I will be looking for a cozy cave instead of this disgusting smelling place" Natsu said completely ignoring what Erza said. Natsu was on his way out of the room when he felt Erza grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the exit of the room. Erza pulled him which made them meet each other face to face but there was still quite a lot of space between them.

"We got this room from the mayor of this town of the one that gave us this job and it would be really disrespectful if we were not to use the this."

"But I don't care if he thinks I'm disrespectful. He is just some weak person that can't even protect his own village. "Natsu said as he tried to shake off Erza's hand which only made her grip even harder. Natsu could use brute force to make Erza let him go but that would be annoying since he didn't want to get on too bad terms with her at the moment since he needs the money from the reward.

"YOU accepted this mission with me which means that YOU need to follow the rules of this mission and this is one of the rules. You don't disrespect your contractor, if you would just do a bit I could have forgotten it but you have gone too far with this. So just do as I say and sleep here" Erza said as she empathized YOU since she hoped that it would make Natsu listed to her as she did not want to fight him since she did not want to make a big scene.

When Natsu heard this, he was a bit surprised since he didn't think of it that way. He thought it more like a chore that as long as it gets done it doesn't matter how it gets done since it was always that way with Igneel. He thought about it for a moment and decided to follow Erza as he wanted to know a bit more how she doses missions since he was still new to this thing and it was as she said he had accepted it and he would never go back on something he accepted.

"I guess I have to sleep in this bad smelling room" Natsu said with a sighed as he looked at Erza which had a slight triumph face as she had kind of won against Natsu. Which made Natus hate his decision even more than he already did.

"Now then let's go to sleep early today and wake up early to look around the village" Erza said as it was already late evening and she wanted to scout the village to see if there was a bakery there with some delicious Strawberry cake. Even if her whole cart was filled with only strawberry cheesecake she could never get enough of it and especially that one. It was a huge delicious strawberry cheesecake with only the best ingredients that a master of bakery had done. She always brought one for when the mission is done as I tradition and she was looking forward to it.

"was already going to do that" Natsu said as he wanted to quickly go to sleep to forget this smell. It was a sometimes a curse with his enhanced nose and this was one of those times. But Erza really didn't mind since she could barely smell it as she just laid herself down on the bed still in her armor and holding her sword since she felt safer this way. Natsu just followed her lead and laid himself on the other side closet to the door and was surprised how comfortable and soft the bed was since this was his first time sleeping in one. Natsu moved around a bit and he had now decided that a bed was a must have now for him since it was so much better than rocks or anything nature could offer but nowhere close how it would feel to sleep on Igneel's warm scales.

"Be still and you best remember to stay on your side or I will hit you for real this time" Erza said with a threatening voice as she was still facing the window not even looking at Natsu. Natsu didn't answer her which Erza didn't care for at the moment as they both closed their eyes and tried to sleep. Erza falls asleep quite easily but it was a bit different for Natsu. Natsu tried to fall asleep for over an hour but he could not thanks to the disgusting smell that was in this whole hotel. But there was also this good smell that smelled like strawberries and was coming from no one else than Erza. He argued a bit with himself what to do since he could either stay up all night or he could get closer to Erza and sleep with her sent next to him. He decided to get close to Erza even if she warned him, he got closer and closer to her. As he could almost touch her he places his head next to her beautiful red long hair which smelled like strawberries. he placed himself so close that his nose could almost touch Erza's hair as he could almost only smell Strawberry he closed his eyes and could finally fall asleep close against Erza's back.

 **end**

 **well, there was not a lot of action in this chapter but it will come a bit more action in the next one. And before the complaints come I know Erza was a bit of a bitch in this chapter and there were no good feeling between them but it will change and Natsu will get his girl. +will try to make Erza more likable than what she is right now. Remember character development so Erza will get her shining moments just not yet.**

 **And now chapter 6 is done so please review and tell me what you thought about it I hope it was good at least and tell me if you want any special girl in the harem or if you want to ask something about the story or just something else since I like to read them oh and if you know something really great way to make Erza subcome to Natsu just pm me or review it I need some ideas I have a few ideas how I could do it but its allways better to have alot of options. well now have a great day and bye**


	7. The start of the mission

**Chapter 7**

 **Its time for the new chapter of a Kings Jurney and i hope you will like it. i have decided that there will be some kind of Hiraki with 2 queens and who they are? you will need to wait and see.**

 **Will be in the harem:**

 **MiraJane**

 **Ultear**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui**

 **kagura**

 **Irene**

 **Seilah**

 **kyouka**

 **Layla**

 **will probobly be in the harem just not sure yet.**

 **Lucy**

 **Yukino**

 **Anna**

 **Wendy (older thinking about the time skip)**

 **Meredy (could be really fun with Wendy)**

 **Sherria (older and could also be fun with Wendy and Meredy)**

 **Mavis (don't know why but could be fun since I'm not sure if I want to make Zeraf eviler or not)**

 **Lisanna**

 **Ur**

 **reviews:**

 **25NaMi: thank you and i will continue**

 **DragneelHarem" will probobly do it but she will not be in the main focus of the story so all the ones that dont like her take it easy.**

 **rufus264: thank you very much**

 **Blanc C: will probobly do just need to think of a way to add Yukino**

 **daniel2610994: well dont really know what to say the only thing is that i really liked to read your coment and it put a smile on my face.**

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking ' _hello there'_

 _Lets start_

Natsu was slowly opening his eyes to see right in front of him Erza Scarlet the red-haired swordswoman. Sleeping faced against him with a gentle face that would never appear when she was awake. Natsu was thinking of pushing her awake but when he saw her sweet smile as she was snuggling against him he could just not push her away for some dumb reason he did not understand. Plus, her smell helped to cover up the disgusting smell the room had. He stayed there for a couple of minutes until finally, Erza seemed to be waking up. She barley opened her eyes as she made a small yawn while she was moving closer to the source of heat in the bed which was Natsu as she closed her eyes again. A couple of more minutes until she finally opened her eyes wider to actually be able to see. Only for her to see Natsu looking at her wide awake, she blinked a few times to see if this was real or a dream only to realized that it was the reality.

"Wh-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Erza yelled out at Natsu her cheeks turning red as Natsu was too close for her comfort. She quickly pushed Natsu away at the same time she rolled away only to fall off the bed while Natsu was covering his ears.

"DONT YELL AT MY FACE" Natsu screamed back at Erza since he hated loud noises more than anything especially when he was not prepared for them. Only for Erza to totally ignore him while she was getting up from the floor.

"didn't I told you to not go to my side of the bed?" Erza said with a murderous voice as he had not only got to her side when she had clearly told him not to do it but he had also watched her sleep and even made her fall off the bed it was unacceptable. Natsu could clearly see she was mad at him since the first thing she did when she stood up was starting to glare at him. Before Natsu even had a chance to say something Erza swung her fist down with the gauntlet on aiming for Natsu head. She was fast but Natsu was faster and caught Erza's hand without any problem only to than release it with a smug smile.

Erza was stunned since there were only a few that could catch her hand and the only one with the same age as her was Mira but apparently, Natsu could also do it. 'maybe he is strong. Maybe he can do that just maybe' She thought to herself.

"do I have to leave you here or are you going to come" Natsu said to Erza as she was forced out of her own thoughts for the moment. Natsu had already started to walk leaving Erza behind him and this was not okay. Erza could not let him lead her since she was the leader and she would show him the rightful way. She quickly started to walk away leaving the room and since neither of them had any luggage in the room they could just leave it. When she had finally caught up to Natsu she stood before him.

"We are going to search around the village looking if there is anything suspicious in it" Erza said with a loud clear voice trying to take control over this situation since she was the senior, she was the more advanced mage.

"was my plan from the start" Natsu just told her as he was suspicious of how the gentle face and sweet smile could just disappear as soon as she woke up. But that didn't matter at the moment and as they finally got out of the hotel they were greeted by the sights of the sun rising up on the sky it was a beautiful morning.

"A perfect way to start the day" Erza told Natsu as they walked away from the disgusting hotel. Now Erza was walking slightly in front of Natsu to show the way for him, the right way. They walked through the village where most of the houses were made of wood. The village had also a lot of flowers especially the yellow, beautiful flower Tansy which the village gained its name from. The paths were just gravel making it clear that some villagers cleared the paths, the wooden house was small and non-painted but there was one exception to this. The mayor's house which had a stone path to the village centre and his house was made out of stone and at least three times the size of a normal house in Tansy village.

"How can they live like this when the mayor lives like a king in his home" Erza questioned as she was clearly against people living in bad condition when others have it great.

"They are you too weak to do anything against it" Natsu said as that was the only option he could think of to why they would not go against the mayor.

"is that your answer to everything?" Erza questioned him as that felt like the only answer she would get from him.

"Why would the villagers than accept this kind of living while the mayor is living a luxury life?" Natsu questioned back since this was the only way he could see why they would stand for it. They were just too weak to do anything against it that's why they should just get strong or disappear since they will only cause themselves and others problem if they are weak their whole life.

"Maybe it's because they don't have a choice?" Erza said with a frown turning away from Natsu while remembering a certain part of her life. A certain part where she didn't have a choice, where she was just a work asset and nothing more and if she didn't do as they wanted she would be tortured or even worse killed.

"Then they are just too weak to change the way they live. But the strong do they have the option to choose how they live" Natsu told her truly believed what he said

"It's not that easy Natsu" Erza barked back at him as she had enough of Natsu's opinion.

"There is not always an option to get stronger. Sometimes you don't have a choice sometimes there will be multiple stronger enemy with weapons while you don't have anything to use against them." Erza continued to bark at Natsu as if she had some experience from it.

"you always have an option" Natsu started off with when Erza started to walk quickly in front of him as she was done with this conversation. Natsu didn't try to catch up to Erza since he viewed that he won the argument but it became a complete silence. But the silence didn't last long as Natsu stomach growled.

"Can't you keep that stomach in check" Erza annoyingly said a bit grumpy but Natsu ignored that as he sniffed the air to located the best location for some good food and he found a sweet smell.

"Let's go" Natsu said as he grabbed Erza's arm and quickly walked at where the smell was almost jogging while Erza started to struggle.

"NATSU LET ME GO" Erza screamed at him trying to get free from his grip only to realize she was too weak to do it. She tried to lean backwards and stomp her feet in the ground trying to stop him and it worked awhile and she took a deep breath as she would yell at Natsu once again. But one thing stopped her before she could do it and it was the smell of the wonderful masterpiece a strawberry cheesecake. So, from trying to stop Natsu she was now rushing to where she could smell the godly fragrance of her favourite cake dragging Natsu behind her.

"NATSU FASTER THE CAKE IS WAITING FOR ME" Erza loudly said with an ice cold voice in the first part but when she got the later part her voice turned warm and soft as if she spoke about something she truly loved. Natsu didn't vocally answer her bit let go of her arm which resulted in her stumbling a bit and was close to falling and normally she would discipline him in normal cases, but it could wait until later since she could see a house with a sign saying bakery. As she got closer to the building Erza could see different kind of pastry that looked wonderful but only the strawberry cheesecake matter to her. And as she came to door the most devastating thing that could happen. It was closed.

"why, why would you do this against me" Erza mumble in pain as she went into depression all because the store was closed

"Why are you standing here when the smell is coming from inside?" Natsu questioned as he had caught up with Erza now.

"Can't you read it says closed" Erza snorted out taking her anger out at Natsu while pointing at the sign

"No" Natsu said nonchalant not giving a thought to it.

"we can't have it that way. When we're back at fairy tail I will take responsibility for you so you won't bring shame to the name of our guild fairy tail. And no breaks until you can read properly" Erza stoic said as she said the part about no breaks to make Natsu suffer a bit because of everything he has done so far.

"I don't need your help since there is no reason for me to learn it" Natsu said back at Erza

"You are a fairy tail mage now and since you are one of us now we need you to act like one. OR you will shame our guild...and your family" Erza said adding the last part to hopefully make Natsu accept it.

"I'm in" Natsu said after a while and the only reason why was because it would maybe bring shame to Igneel. Natsu would not accept that at any cost,

"Good it will be strict but if you work hard we can finish it in..." Erza started to say as the door to the bakery went wide open as a large man walked out of it. The man had distinct muscle and his arms were as big as Natsu's head. His hair was a dark brown colour that went down to his shoulders. He also had a big rough beard that was connected with his hair in the same dark brown colour. The man was standing in the door opening covering it up completely as he opens his mouth. "STOP BEING SO LOUD" The man yelled out right in front of him only to see that no one was there. He scratched his bear as he was going to back into his bakery only to hear a girl's voice

"I'm sorry for being so loud I promise that it won't happen again" Erza said with a respectful tone. Meanwhile the man looked down to see a red-haired girl in armour and a pink haired boy.

"It's not a problem at all, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you" The man said still scratching his beard. While looking at them with gentle eyes.

"It's our fault that we disturbed you and you don't need to be sorry about it" Erza apologized to the bearded man

"no, I insist that it's my fault and I will apologies" the man said with a smile

"Can you two stops apologize to each other" Natsu told them since it was getting on his nerves that they were just going to apologise to each other.

"Don't be rude Natsu" Erza quickly said while glaring daggers at him.

"HAHAHAHHA" a hearty laugh could be heard from the man as he figured that they may have goon a bit too farm with apologizing.

"Sure, thing kid" The man said now with a small grin.

"I apologise for him, he has a huge problem with not knowing how to show respect and not knowing how to act" Erza told the man still glaring at Natsu that didn't seem to care.

"Didn't you hear him? Let's stop with the apologizing, it's all good" the older man said

"Let's leave now Natsu we don't want to disturb him any longer" Erza said to Natsu a bit disappointed that she would not get any strawberry cheesecake.

"I can't leave you two empty-handed after what I did. So, what do you say about coming in and get a cake?" The man said while opening up the door wide for them as to show to its oaky to walk in.

"We can't do that I'm..." Erza started but was cut off by Natsu

"sure" Natsu said walking first inside leaving the frustrated Erza and the man hanging there with a small chuckle

"A unique child" The man said with a small smile

"I'm sorry he doesn't mean anything bad with it I think" Erza said through her teeth as she promised herself she would teach him how to behave later

"It's all good then let's go in" The man said still holding the door open to Erza as they went in together to the bakery. It was just a small bakery nothing special the first thing they could see was the counter and display of different products such as bread and cakes. And to the left there were a few tables to sit at while they were eating.

"now what can I offer for you two" The man said when he had shown them to a table where they could sit.

"A wonderful strawberry cheesecake" The red-haired girl said before even the man had finished his question

"and you?" The man asked while looking at Natsu

"Nothing I don't have the jewels for it" Natsu said since he really did have zero jewels at the moment.

"are you sure you don't want anything it's on the house?" He asked Natsu once again insisting on it

"no, I don't want to owe you anything so no" Natsu responded

"as you wish" the man said while he walked off the grab the cakes while Erza kicked Natus's leg under the table

"don't be rude to him, He is trying to be nice here" Erza said kicking him once again so he would get the message but before Natsu could answer the owner of the bakery came back

"Now here we have two strawberry cheesecake one for the young lady and one for the boy" The man said while putting the cakes down. Natus didn't complain about it but since he didn't ask for it he didn't owe him any favour from the cake.

"now if you don't mind me asking why are you here? I have never seen you two here before" The man said while sitting next to Erza and Natus and as it seemed Erza was too busy with her cake Natsu answered.

"we are from Fairy tail and we are on a mission in this village" Natsu responded not giving out anything more than needed. Meanwhile Erza was stuffing her face full with cake while forgetting about the other two completely.

"And what's the mission" The man said while scratching his beard which he usually did when he was wondering about things he didn't know.

"It's just to protect the village until the rune knights arrive" Natsu told him with a bored tone as so far, the mission has been extremely boring. When Natsu said that the man seemed confused since he had not heard a single word about a dangerous group in this area. so, he continued to stroke his beard trying to figure this out.

"What are you protecting us from, we are just a small village minding our own business so who would target our small village" the man asked seriously since if it was too dangerous he would pack up his thing and leave with his wife that had recently got pregnant with his child.

"first of your village is not targeted and second it's just that recently there has been multiple villagers attacked by bandits" Erza told him suddenly as she had taken a break from eating her delicious strawberry cheesecake.

"that's good at least" The man said at the same time he sighted. "Well, I won't disturb you any longer... where is my manner I haven't even asked for your names yet" He said a bit flustered as he then brought forward his hand to shake it with Erza first.

"I'm Erza and this is my partner for only this mission Natsu" Erza told him and they shook their hands. After that he was going to shake hands with Natsu but, Natsu was already eating the cake. They waited a few seconds until Natsu was halfway done with the cake and then only than Natsu brought forward his hand to greet the man.

"If it is something just call for me, ohh and I almost forgot. My name is Aaron" Aaron said to them as he then walked away leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

"I can finally eat my strawberry cheesecake in peace" Erza said only to see her whole cake is gone already.

"why cruel world why is it already gone" Erza mumble to herself in frustration"

Because you ate it too fast" Natsu responded when he had finally eaten his whole cake

"you really hear everything," Erza said wondering how he could hear such things.

"It comes with the perks of being a dragon slayer" Natsu told Erza since he was always ready to brag about his dragon senses and everything that comes with being taught by a dragon.

"What else comes with being a dragon slayer" Erza asked him curious about this unique magic and how strong he is because that magic.

"I can see better than humans, hear better and smell better at least that's a some of the perks" Natsu told Erza with Pride since these were almost gift from Igneel to Natsu and it made Natsu more like a dragon and not just a normal human.

"so, there is more than just that" Erza asked to see if she could get something more facts about him so she could later use them against him but only for educational purposes.

"there is but I'm not going to tell you about them and shouldn't we look around the town" Natsu said changing subject to the thing they were actually supposed to do.

"Yes of course how could I neglect our duty as Fairy tail wizards" Erza said determinate to protect this bakery. The place where strawberry cheesecake was being baked.

"thank you very much for the cake it was perfect" Erza called out as they stood up and was going to leave the shop.

"you too now Natsu" Erza whisper quite as she knew now that Natsu would hear anyway

"Good job at making the cakes" Natsu called out pleased. He didn't say it because Erza he only said it because he already was going to from the beginning.

"It was nice to have you here and have a great day and you are always welcome here again" Aaron called out loudly so both Erza and Natsu could hear it. After they heard Aaron Erza placed a bag with jewels on the counter to Aaron since she could not accept such a good cake without paying for it. After that Natsu and Erza left the bakery and as they were outside the bakery they could now see the villagers working and doing their own thing with a smile.

"Natsu lets change how we search for anything suspicious. Let's start from the outside of the village and work our way inwards" Erza told with a firm tone as she started to walk with firm steps aiming to get to the edge of the village.

"Maybe you should first wipe off the crumbs from your face" Natsu snickered outward with a small face as Erza's face turned bright red from the embracement of people seeing cake crumbs all over her face. Erza quickly wiped them off herself and walked in a faster pace to hide her embarrassment to make it impossible for him to see her face.

"W-why did you not say anything before" Erza stuttered out in a firm tone at least she tried to make it firm. Ut Natsu didn't answer her which made her annoyed but she could not turn around to do anything at the moment since she would absolutely not show him her bright red face.

"How come you're so red" Natsu said obviously of what she was trying to hide

"It-it's nothing" Erza said still trying to sound firm but did not succeed at all and at the same time Natsu was moving so he was next at her looking at her face as Erza was moving her face so Natsu would not be able to see it

"it must be something to make you this red" Natsu said still teasing her to get back at Erza her acting before. This was a unique situation for Erza as no one really had ever teased her before so she acted how she would in cases where Gray or other members were trying to get back at her.

"Requip" Erza said out loud as a sword appeared in her hand. She quickly swung it down at Natsu with the blunt side. As it was almost hitting Natsu he moved backwards avoiding the sword barley. Erza just stood there once again shocked that Natsu had avoided her sword. That he was able to dodge it even when she did not hold back with her speed at all.

"Do you just want to fight right here right now?" Natsu asked exited since he would gladly fight her whenever she wanted.

"No just don't disturb me again and we won't have a fight" Erza said since if Natsu was able to dodge her sword he was at least quite strong and she didn't know if their fight would destroy anything in the village and that was unacceptable as a fairy tail wizard. So, she said no to keep her and fairy tails reputation good but also to keep harm from the villagers.

"you're so boring" Natsu complained because he really wanted to fight her.

"Let's get going again" Erza just said completely ignoring Natsu which Natus didn't either care about but if they were going to walk around the village they could at least talk about something interesting like one of the things Natsu loved magic.

"Sure, if you tell me about your magic" Natsu said since he loved magic and if Erza was as strong as Mira she would likely to have strong magic. Meanwhile Erza just sighted but it would be a small price to pay if it keeps Natsu in check

"My magic is Requip and it should be easy to understand what it is. I can change my weapons and armour within a moment. I can also store things inside it but only small things since I don't have unlimited space to store things in" Erza said with a little pride since she thought she was quite good since a normal person that could use similarly magic need multiple seconds to send things into the storage space or take things from there but she could do it instantly.

"It really doesn't sound that impressive" Natsu said a bit disappointed since he could not see the wow thing about the magic that he could see with Mira's magic where she changed into different demon forms with different abelites.

"Let me explain it again. I can change my armour in an instant changing it from defensive to offensive even changing it elements to block some damage from that element. The same applies to my sword I can change it elements and even different kinds of weapons such as spears. Daggers sword and many more. Making me able to adapt to any situation and to any enemy" Erza said as she could not make him think lightly of her and her magic.

"So, you can do multiple different magic with your requip" Natsu asked as he thought it was quite intriguing since she could use multiple different magic while Natsu could only use his fire dragon slayer magic which was great and it was the best magic. The only thing was that if Natsu could use multiple dragon slayer magic such as fire, ice, wind he would be unstoppable.

"Yes, which can turn any battle into my favour" Erza said trying to make her magic sound as good as possible.

"It sounds quite good but Mira's magic seems better, turning into different demons and taking some of its abilities" Natsu said with made Erza look directly at him, glaring hatefully at him.

"THAT DEMON WHORE IS NOT STRONGER THAN ME" Erza said in a loud angry voice making villagers look at her in a weird way but that didn't matter the only thing that matter was that the harlot demon was not stronger than her. It was one of the things she truly hated to hear that she was as strong as herself or even stronger that cruel pathetic cake destroyer that could not even follow a single rule.

"Have you ever won against her then?" Natsu wondered exited that he would maybe fight someone stronger than Mira.

"no" She mumbled out, she really didn't want to admit it that she had not won a single time against her but at the same time, she had never lost against her.

"See you are not stronger than Mira, the only way to see who is stronger is to win a fight against that person and since you have not won against her you are not stronger than her." Natsu said confided not meaning any harm to it but it was the way he and dragons saw on this matter.

"It's not like you are any better than me or that bitch" Erza said as she started to walk again while sounding a bit cold in her voice since she did not like the way Natsu phrased that but she could not deny it since she valued the truth a lot.

"Well I don't know if I'm stronger than you but I believe that I am but I can't prove it until we have a fight" Natsu said since you can't tell who is stronger until you have a fight with them, showing off your power doesn't matter the only thing that matter is who wins the fight.

"then tell me more about your magic that makes you so strong. What makes you a dragon slayer" Erza wondered since he must have some kind of magic that is really strong or he was just as Gray when the first met. Gray boasted about his magic and then challenged Erza and believed it would be really easy to beat her but Erza beat him under five seconds. he was truly weak compare to Erza not that she had anything against it.

"I have fire dragon slayer magic and I was thought by no other than the strongest fire dragon ever Igneel the fire dragon king" Natsu said with proudness as that was one of the things he was the proudest of in his entire life.

"you said before that dragon slayer magic gave you enhanced hearing and so on, but we both know Dragons never existed or is extinct. So what magic do you really have" Erza said with a bit of a cold voice since she really hated it when people lied to her

"Dragon exists. I was thought by one my father Igneel that is a DRAGON" Natsu said back now in an ice-cold voice since it was an insult that dragon didn't exist that Igneel didn't exist.

"Then why has no one seen a dragon" Erza responded with no particular ill intention she was only going on facts nothing personally.

"Why should I know. Dragons fly wherever they want even if it's to another place on the world" Natsu said defending his stance on the subject. It was weird to him too then no one has seen one but he had lived with Igneel so there must be a reason why no one has seen them.

"then can you prove it in any way nothing like better hearing or smell better I want something concrete" Erza asked Natsu as she had now given him an opportunity to prove that he was telling the truth.

"I don't know what a normal fire mage can do but I can tell you what a fire dragon slayer mage can do since I was thought that by a real livin N. My magic allows me to be immune to all fire, my skin is tougher than a normal human. I can breathe fire from my mouth because my lungs are made like a dragon's lungs. My body is also different than a normal human my injuries heal faster and I'm stronger than a normal human" Natsu told Erza all different things to make her believe that dragon exist and it was only because she was considered strong. If it was a someone like that weak ice mage Natsu would not care but since it was a strong mage he wanted her to believe him.

"Requip Flame Empress" Erza called out as a light started to cover Erza and when the light disappears she was in a completely new armour. the colour that was in the armour was dark red-orange and black. The armour consisted now of the breastplate which lacks pauldrons that reviles Erza's shoulders but its extended down to cover her groin making in almost like one-piece swimming suit but her legs are reviled. The orange part of the chest plate was around her chest and around her waist making it like an orange belt around it. The dark red colour was at the sides covering her ribs and the black was mostly in the middle of the chest plat making it more decorative except for one part which is the part that is covering her groin. There is also a small part of dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets are made in a dragon-like fashion making the gauntlet go up to the end of her arm. There were also small dragon wings in orange colour and the gauntlet had small claws over the knuckles. the shin armour is shaped like dragons' claw which possesses orange coloured knee guards and black parts which extend it from the knees to the upper part of the tights. the last part is her hair which is tied into an air of high long pigtail by clips. She also had a sword which was mostly in red colour with the exceptions of a small sliver of black in the middle and bears orange decorations on its hand guard.

"if you don't mind I would like to test out if you are immune to fire" Erza asked both to see if it was true that he was immune to fire.

"sure, do as you want, I won't even feel it" Natsu taunted Erza with confidence because there was no way she would make any damage to him with fire.

Erza quickly swiped her sword making a fire wave come right at him but Natsu just stood there waiting for it and just a moment later it covered Natsu completely in it, and nothing happened for and Erza started to wonder if she had hurt him badly with it and was on the way to change her armour but then she heard a slurping sound from the fire. Soon after that, the fire started to disappear and Erza could see Natsu slurping the fire into his mouth as if it was nothing.

"and here I was thinking your flame would taste good but it's a pretty bland flavour "Natsu said as he swallowed the last part of the flames. Every fire tastes difference but there is one thing that is needed for a good flame and it's the heat. If the fire is really hot it generally it's a good fire that tastes great but Erza's fire was not hot enough to even create a flavour.

"Wait you can eat fire also" Erza wondered and stated at the same time while requiping back to her normal heart Kreuz armour.

"Yes, I can and your fire taste quite bland" Natsu complained while he let out a small fire from his mouth to show that he could breathe fire.

"what kind of magic can do all that it's not like any fire magic I have ever encountered" Erza said amazed

"It's fire dragon slayer magic as I said before" Natsu now said a bit smug now that he made her amazed

"But dragon doesn't exist" Erza said while she started to waver on this matter. Maybe the truly exist since Natsu is unique and he has a unique magic so maybe it's true

"Well they do"

"Well at least you're not a normal fire mage and there is a possibility that you were trained by a living dragon" Erza said and concluding that it could be true but it sounded a bit farfetched that a dragon would train a child.

"It's better than nothing" Natsu mumble out a bit frustrated that he could not make her truly believe him

"if you want me to believe you I need more evidence like different things you did together with a dragon" Erza said both because she wanted to be certain if this was true or not but also since she was curious about dragon. The reason for that was simple all the stories describes dragon's as evil creatures that would kill anyone but why would they then teach a person magic. It made her curious about them.

"sure" Natsu started off with excitement since he loved to talk about his father Igneel and dragons. Natsu talked about everything from how Igneel looked with his scare how they would train together. It was mostly a monologue where Natsu spoke all the time with excitement leaving no opportunity for Erza to butt in and say something. He continued to talk about some of their adventures they did while there were looking around Tansy village and under this whole time, Erza was listing and slowly started to believe a bit more that maybe he really was being raised by a dragon but she didn't say anything about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu and Erza were right now in the centre of the village they had finally searched around the whole village and found nothing. It was almost evening and they had in the end decided to grab something to eat at a small restaurant. They were sitting at a table outside of the restaurant making them be able to see everything that would happen in the centre of the village. Then suddenly while they were eating they heard some trumpet playing. It was sounding as if there were a royalty coming into the village and before you know it the mayor was walking into the centre of the village. He was in a costume with a golden neckless and with multiple golden rings on him walking down in the middle of the road. Making all the villagers moving away it didn't matter if they were young old women or men they would move away from his path. Next to him was both his secretary finally with an expression but it was a sad one while she was slightly looking at where the bakery was. They walked to the centre as than the mayor clapped his hands and the secretary spoke up.

"the mayor wishes to speak with Erza scarlet and the pink haired boy" She spoke up so everyone heard and the villagers slowly started too look where they were and the villagers started pointed at them

"the mayor wishes to speak with you and the boy" she said specifying boy and not his name because the mayor felt like he was not even worth a name and had told her before she should not say his name to him.

"of course, we will be there as soon as we have eaten our meal" Erza told her since she was quite hungry from walking around the village searching for anything while listing to Natsu about all different kind of dragon's stuff. Meanwhile the women's eyebrowed twitched a bit as she then looked kind of scared.

"The mayor wants to see you now so please come with me" The secretary half pleased making Erza wonder what kind of man they mayor was since this seems really abnormal.

"Okay" Erza said to her as she raised herself with Natsu which was a surprise since she was sure he was not going to stop eat to listened to what the mayor was going to say since he was a weak person. But she didn't complain as they walked out of the restaurant having to pay for their half-eaten meals and when the could see the mayor they could see him grinning like a madman for some reason.

"good, good now I have a request of you two" The mayor said while the secretary walked over to his side only to be grabbed by her was and pulled close to him

"okay as long as it doesn't interfere with our quest right now" Erza told him sharply as even if it was a request from the quest giver the protecting of the village took priority especially after seeing that the mayor seemed more of a jerk than she had originally thought.

"It won't matter, I just want to take a night walk but my secretary insisted that I have you two guarding me while I take to secure that nothing bad happens to me the mayor, the ruler of this village" the mayor told them arrogantly.

"the ruler that can't even protect his own villages" Natsu snitched at which made the mayor look at him with ice-cold eyes glaring at him with hate. He clenched his fist as he wanted to make that pink haired freak suffer but he could not do it yet.

"Young boy learn your place and respect the ones that are above you" The mayor instead responded still glaring at Natsu with only hatred

"When should we come to your home" Erza wondered as she wanted to change the subject fast before Natsu would do something stupid.

"I expect you as soon as the sun has completely gone down" The mayor said while looking at Erza

"We will be there" Erza said trying to hide her disgusting feeling against this disgusting man. As the mayor heard this he quickly clapped his hands as the trumpets started to play again and they turned around and started to walk off and as they walked into the distance you could see the mayor lower his hand landing on the secretary's ass. After the mayor walked away and trumpets stopped playing all the citizens started to do their own tasks and went back to their works.

"I really didn't think he was that disgusting" Erza said out not thinking about what she said about the quest giver. She would normally keep her opinion to herself because it's just disrespectful and nothing good can come from it but this was just too disgusting.

"what happened to be respectful to the quest giver" Natsu wondered with a small smile as he had finally heard Erza said something bad about the mayor, he had finally heard Erza brake one of her own rules

"did I say that out loud" Erza said shocking herself that she said it out loud,

"yes, you did"

At least I didn't lie but I wonder why he is going for a walk in the middle of the night" Erza wondered as she didn't want to give Natsu and more options to tease her or make fun of her,

"there's only one way to find out" Natsu said while they were going back to their supposed hotel and started to prepare for tonight if something would happen. Erza sharpening and checking her swords while Natsu was eating every fire he could get his hand on which was not a lot.

 **END**

 **Thank you very much for reading the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I would love it if you would leave a review to tell me what you think or if you want to request a girl or something.**


	8. Mission complete

**Chapter 8**

 **a new day a new chapter. Well, this is chapter 8 and I hope you will like it. nothing new just now maybe next time.**

* * *

 **Will be in the harem**

 **MiraJane**

 **Ultear**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui**

 **kagura**

 **Irene**

 **Seilah**

 **Kyouka**

 **Layla**

 **Lucy**

 **Anna**

 **Mavis**

 **Lisanna**

 **Ur**

 **Yukino**

 **will probably be in the harem just not sure yet.**

 **Wendy (older thinking about the time skip)**

 **Meredy (could be really fun with Wendy)**

 **Sherria (older and could also be fun with Wendy and Meredy)**

 **Mavis (don't know why but could be fun since I'm not sure if I want to make Zeraf eviler or not)**

* * *

 **reviews**

 **xXCoopyXx: yes I have been thinking off adding Juvia just need to find a more unique way to add her to the harem when I do that she will be added (probably, most likely)**

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime: I totally agree that all the 3 heartfillia's would be fun to read about and write about.**

 **There is just one reason why I have not added Dimaria and Brandish it is because I'm not sure how I want to do with Zeraf and Alvares and if you wonder why I added Irene it is because she is my number 2 favourite girl in fairy tail.**

 **Rufus264: thank you very much I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

 **Blank C: as you wish.**

* * *

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking 'hello there'

* * *

 **Let's start**

It was finally night time and Natsu and Erza were standing outside of the mayor's house as requested by him. Both Natsu and Erza was quite bored and irritated since they have been waiting for the mayor for over half an hour, and the only response they got when they asked where he is was, was from his butler telling them the mayor needed more time.

While they were waiting Natsu started to play with his fire making different shapes of it while Erza was just standing next to him and waiting not letting it show at all that she was irritated. The other thing she did was peeking at what Natsu was doing because she thought it was quite amazing that the fire moved around and made the figure seemed alive, she compared it with Gray's ice sculptures but Natsu's fire was way better than Gray's sculptures that didn't seem alive at all.

"Good, you did great at arriving at the right time" Both Natsu and Erza could suddenly hear from the mayor as three people got out from his home. The first one was the mayor and behind him was the secretary and the butler. The mayor seemed please for some reason while the other two didn't show any emotions.

"Can't say the same thing about you" Natsu said as he made the fire figure disappear. As the mayor heard this his smug smile disappeared instantly but was soon back again

"Butler remember to send a message to fairy tail that saying this hideous pink haired boy is disrespectful and should not go on any missions" the mayor told as he really hated that boy but could not do anything against him just yet

"Natsu apologize to him right now in this instant" Erza demanded both for Natsu sake but also for fairy tail sake due to this would affect fairy tails reputation even if the mayor was disgusting.

"No, I will not apologize to a person like him" Natsu told Erza as he folded his arms, he did not glare at her but started at Erza making sure she would understand that he would not apologize no matter what.

"now, there is no reason to fight. Just keep him quiet and I won't report him to your guild, we don't have much time to spare" The mayor said with a smug smile as he felt the power he had with his threats and started to walk not even waiting for Erza to respond.

"Natsu just be quiet now" Erza demanded from him.

"sure, if you fight me later" Natsu blackmailed Erza which made her start to think about it but it didn't last long as Natsu opened his mouth to talk.

"deal" Erza said completely giving in to Natsu.

"good" Natsu said as they quickly caught up with the mayor as they walked behind him following him. They walked through the villages to one of the exits out of the villages. As they left the village there were no roads, so they got to walk on just pure dirt and they did that for a while until Erza spoke up

"I don't think we can walk much further since we need to be able to protect the village if something happens at this moment." Erza said because the village was more important than this man's night walk.

"it's fine, just a bit more and we are there. It's a beautiful place where you can see the moon shining perfectly and there is a small lake where the moon is reflected." The mayor explained to them while not even turn around to talk to them.

"If you insist but only a bit more" Erza said since if it was just a bit further it would be fine.

"good" The mayor told as he started to walk once again to then call for the butler, the butler reacted fast as he was next to the mayor in just a second or two.

"is everything prepared?" The mayor whispered to the butler making it impossible for Erza to hear what he was saying but not to Natsu thanks to his dragon hearing.

"Yes, everything is done" The butler whispered back making this conversation only heard by three people the mayor, the butler and our fire dragon slayer Natsu. As Natsu heard this a huge grin spread across his face as the mission seemed to finally become fun at last.

"we are finally here" the mayor said as the had walked up on a small hill. There was nothing on top of the hill there was only plain grass but on the other side was a small lake where the moon was being reflected.

"Doesn't it look perfect? The moon shining in the water reflection the light breeze it just feels wonderful. The only thing that could make this better is to make some easy money while looking at this scene" the mayor said as he suddenly clapped his hand. The butler quickly went behind the secretary and brought one of her arms back to making it an armlock where he could easily break her arm at the mayor's command. That was only the first thing that happened, the second was the sudden appearance of eight persons coming out from somewhere making Natsu and Erza quickly back away making some distance between them and the mayor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID SO WHY ARE YOU DOING IT PLEASE. JUST PLEASE LET ME GO I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING SO PLEASE" the secretary screams while begging him since she knew what would happen.

"SHUT UP" The mayor screamed back as he slapped her right over her face making a big red mark appear on her face. When it hit her, she went completely silent in fear of what he would do to her if she said something more.

"Finally. But I didn't think this was what you were planning" Natsu said with excitement since he would finally get to fight some guys after all this time.

"Did you know he was going to do this? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME" Erza screamed at Natsu in frustration because if he had told her she could prepare for all this but now they needed to fight against at least eight different people. Even if she had prepared somewhat for something to happen she didn't prepare for something like this to happen.

"No, I did not know he would be this stupid, but I knew he was planning something" Natsu told her not backing down against Erza.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IGNORING ME" The mayor screamed with hatefulness as he had no longer any reason to be what he would call nice to these children.

"Take it easy they are just some children who will beg for us to stop later. But I have to say a great job at getting the red-haired girl" One of the eight guys said while he walked against Natsu and Erza. Both Natus and Erza could see that none of the eight people had any weapons meaning they were mages.

"sure, but it was not easy to get her here so I expect a big reward for the work and some extra since the pink haired bastard got in the way. And as a present you can get the women and her child, I'm sure she will do anything you say as long as you promise not to hurt her child." The mayor explained in a disgusting voice while the secretary eyes went wide open with fear.

"Of course, we can, and our masters will be more than happy with some extra workforce" the same guy said as they were standing there watching every move Natsu and Erza would make too see if they would try to escape this situation.

"My pleasure and it would be a great help if you would leave the butler here to me if possible. His acting is perfect, and he does everything I tell him perfectly" The mayor said pleased since the butler was a perfect pawn for him doing everything he wanted with no question. Not like his secretary which you need to threaten to make her do what he wants.

"we can talk about that later when our masters arrive meanwhile, we have some impatient children that need to be though a lesson" The magician said with a ferocious grin as he did not care at all if they were children, he would still have his fun playing with them making the scream for mercy

"Are you done yet or do I need to come to you?" Natsu question as he was ready to fight anyone.

"YOU GUYS WILL TAKE THE PINK HAIRED ONE. WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THE RED HAIRED" All of them could suddenly hear as two men started to appear but they were still hidden in the darkness of the night.

"YES SIR" all of them said since the master's order was absolute

"Natsu stay behind me and give me support" Erza said a bit unsecured. She had no clue how to handle this fight they were more than eight people that she needed to fight against. At the same time, she needed to protect Natsu.

"why would I hide behind you from these weaklings when they have just gotten me fired up" Natsu said with a wild grin as he had covered his hands with fire and was ready to engage in battle with them.

"NATSU BACK OFF, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THEM" Erza screamed at Natsu while requiping to her flame empress armor because Natsu would be immune to her fire but at the same time if Natsu accidentally hit her with fire it would not feel as much as it would otherwise.

"Ohh we have a brave one let's take out sweet time with him" one of the eight guys said as they smiled wickedly at them.

"YOU WON'T GET CLOSE TO US" Erza said while she started to swing her sword horizontally to make a fire wave right at them only for there to suddenly appear a coal black magic hand that caught her whole body and pulled up in the air only for it to throw her right down at the floor. Making her lose her breath for a moment.

"COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE" Erza screams as she got up fast with only minor injuries. She needed to finish this fast to help Natsu.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember us. We even gave you a toke to remember us by" a person said in the shadow.

"yes, we went through so much trouble do you know how long it took to take out the blood stain from our clothes? Another voice said

"JUST COME OUT" Erza said with no clue who it was, and it didn't matter since she only needed to beat them.

"It seems that we need to learn you once again where you belong" One of them said as they finally came out of the shadows. One of them was a tall thin man with dark markings over half his face. One of his eyes was completely bloodshot while the other one was yellow. The other guy was an extremely fat person but was as tall as the other one. He was walking with a large cane with a black crystal on top of it. His face was also covered in black markings and both his eyes were completely bloodshot.

As soon as Erza saw these two she jumped back as she started to tremble. She was terrified, Scared and just wanted to disappear now. She slowly touched her right eye a bit while trying to steel herself at this moment.

"Have you missed us Erza-Chan at least Odium and I have, thinking of all things we would do to you when we would bring you back home, where you belong." The first one said with a wicked smile as the other one continued.

"that's right Parvas but before we bring her home, we need to punish her for revolting against us. She not only killed a lot of our members but also made us lose the tower, but that doesn't matter any longer we have met our true master that will guide us to a new perfect world" The fat one named odium said

"My home is fairy tail and I will never leave it" Erza said with an ice-cold voice as she had finally calmed down and was only trembling a bit

"I guess we need to take away your right eye again what a shame you were much better with just one eye" Odium said with no hint of shame or guilt. When he said that he whispered a spell as dark magic came out of his hand which was going straight at Erza like a spear. Erza quickly blocked it with her flame empress sword as the dark magic clashed with her sword making her step back but get away unhurt.

"What is that for magic" Erza questioned as her hand felt numb from the attack while they were enjoying this.

"It's just a different kind of magic than your normal weak magic. We got if from our master" Parvus the tall thin one said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter if you got the magic from you master, I will defeat you two either way" Erza said as she needed to get this over with quick even if she was scared and was trembling

"It's a lost cause for you, just look at yourself trembling like a scared cat waiting for punishment." Odium said with a grin

"Requip Flight armor" Erza said as she was covered in a light to change into a new armor. The chest part was now in a cheetah-patterned top with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it. It had some short black shots with a brown belt hanging over it. The arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders. Only Erza's left arm is protected by cheetah patterned armor consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs with armor asymmetric high heeled boots over them. Also, this time her left is more armored with the boots reaching up to the knee which is protected by a cheetah patterned knee guard while the other boot only covers up to Erza's calf. She also has a furry collar around her neck, a furry tail hanging from the back of her shorts and the last part is two furry cheetah ears on her head. She also has two short swords with handguards like a rapier shaped like rose thorns plus she has some one-handed knives with a saber tooth tiger head as handguards.

"is the kitty going to play with us" The fat Odium taunted Erza as she was looking more cute than furious with that armor. When he said that Erza completely disappeared only to reappear right in front of him. Swinging her claw hand horizontal aiming for his abdomen. Odium that was shocked at her disappearing was cut on his abdomen leaving a claw mark right at it as blood started to flow from it but it was not a critical hit.

"YOU IRRITATING BASTERD" Odium screamed as he was holding his abdomen with his hands covering the wound. Meanwhile, Parvus aimed directly at Erza as he was throwing a ball that was completely black against Erza it was fast but Erza was faster with her armor and avoided barely as it touched some of her hair making it disappear.

"Sonic claw" Erza said as she dashed against Odium that was covering his wound and started to cut him with her class repeatedly from every single direction. The blood started to drop all over his body from the wounds. When she was out of breath, she jumped back to focus on Parvas that was laughing a bit, but it didn't matter she was going for him too. Erza threw two of her knives aiming for his legs and it hit him, but he just kept chuckling.

"You really think wounds like this will hurt us?" Odium said now with his wounds all covered up with black markings. The same with Parvus that pulled out the two knives from his legs and blood started to come out, it gushed out, but it stopped as soon as black markings started to appear and cover the wounds.

"How, how did that happened" Erza wondered out loud in shock seems this look unbelievable. They didn't use any healing spell and yet the wounds were covered up in mere seconds and the worst part is that she had no clue what the dark markings were.

"It just a gift from our master, it's really useful right Odium? Parvas said with a grin as Erza started to tremble even more

"yeah that's why our master is the best there is. Now let's end this" Odium said frustrated at Erza that she had hurt him so much before even if it healed.

'I'm trembling, I'm scared I-I don't know if I can beat them. No, I can't think that I must beat them. I must' Erza thought to herself trying to pump herself up to be able to fight these two that have been haunting her for so long.

"IM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP" Erza used it as a war cry to force herself to do it. She disappeared once again running faster than what they could see. Erza turned her sword to the blunt side as to knock Odium completely out since wounds would heal. But as she was getting close on her she was going to jump up only for her to fall completely on her stomach.

"what's going on?" Erza questioned as she looked at her feet to see they were stuck in some black slime thing.

"Now that we have caught the kitty let's see how you will handle out attacks" Parvus said as he was slowly walking forward one of his hands was letting out dark magic that was going from his hand to Erza's feet's.

"Requip Giant arm..." Erza started off as she could not continue as one of the men had suddenly covered her mouth with his hand covering it in his black magic.

"we can't have you change armor now." Odium whispered into her ear as he was right behind her.

"I thought you would be a bit more troublesome, but I guess you are just as weak as before, but that's great. It makes it easier to break you" Parvas wickedly told Erza. She tried to move, she tried to bite him, she tried to struggle but it was completely useless. She screamed but no sound came out through the man's black magic covering her mouth.

"Where to start? Maybe brake her fingers, maybe slowly scar her body. So many choices but where to start" Parvas said straight to Erza face as he was looking down on her his eyes bloodshot while grinning like a madman.

"There only one place to start at the same spot we did years ago to punish her for her bad behavior, her eye" Odium said while licking his lips as he has been looking forward to this day where he could finally pay back for ruining their resurrection of Zeraf.

"MM!M!M!MMM!" Erza started to scream into the magic which only resulted in quiet muffled grunts. This only made the two older men grin with happiness as they would break her once for all making her unable to live a normal life.

"Ohhh that sound great, since it was your idea it's only right you get to carve it out, just don't get her dirty blood at me" Parvas explained to his companion as they were almost ready to carve her eye out.

"sounds amazing." Odium started of "daemonium cultro" He said as a magic circle appeared and a jet-black small knife was created in his hand. Odium slowly but surely brought the knife close to Erza face as he stroked it over her cheeks leaving small wounds over her face as her screams were muffled by their magic. The knife was just above her right eye as she finally gave up. She gave up, closing her eyes as the only thing she could do was to pray that something, someone would save her. The knife nearing her eye as she heard something.

"FIRE DRAGPM IRON FIST" Natsu screamed out while covered in his flames as he hit Odium's head. Parvas eyes went wide as he could hear the cracking sound that came from his companion's head as Natsu was smashing his head down on the ground. This resulted in the magic that was holding Erza disappeared as she fell on her knees due to that she had no strength in her legs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BASTARD" Parvas Screamed in rage as he propelled himself aiming to take Natsu's life.

"HASTAM DAEMONIUM" Parvus continued to scream out as a spear started to form in his hand. It was just a completely black spear nothing about it, but it could still pierce a human body.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu roared at Parvus but he avoided half of Natsu's fire making half of his body get covered in his fire and It was enough to make Parvas scared

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUY'S I SAD TO TAKE CARE OF THE PINK HAIRED FREAK" Parvus told as he blamed his minions for not already take care of Natsu. As soon as he looked over to where they were supposed to be, he was shocked with fear. Every single one of them was laying down completely still, some burned, some in a puddle of blood, and some just completely knocked out.

"Ho-How could you beat them" Parvus said terrified as not even him could beat all of them, a few of them yes but not every single one of them and to do it in such a brutal way.

"The better question is how long are you going to last" Natsu said with a terrifying grin as this was by far the best fight he has had in a long time.

"I-give up" Parvus told as he kneeled completely giving up on fighting Natsu. He wanted to live even if he had to grovel.

"That's boring" Natsu said disappointed as he knocked out Parvus with no problem since he was not even looking at what Natsu was doing just praying that he would survive this mess.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Natsu asked loudly to Erza that was finally getting some of her strength back in her legs letting her stand up,

"you truly are strong and thank you" Erza whispered out truly thankful for what Natsu had done but she also started to admire Natsu a bit since he was strong, strong enough to protect her. Strong enough to protect himself and her which she believed she could but, she was wrong.

"Of course, I am, now let's have a fun chat with the mayor" Natsu said with a grin as he appreciated that Erza called him strong since the more people that thought he was strong the better.

"sure" Erza just whispered out as she was still a bit shocked from what happened but was trying to keep up with Natsu that seemed to not care about this situation at all.

"Lucky you. You listened to my advice." Natsu stated as he stared at the mayor that was sitting on his knees next to the butler and secretary. the secretary and Mayors face you could see emotions fear, nervously but the butler did not show any emotions.

"How did you make him stay" Erza said curious about Natsu method since every time she tries to make some stay, they always leave for some reason.

"The normal way. Telling them that if they didn't stay, I would hunt them down and slowly but surely burn their body. Making them unable to feel anything except pain" Natsu told Erza as if was just a normal thing you do

"the normal way" Erza said in a monotone as she thought it was wrong and a unique way, but she didn't want to argue with her savior just now.

"the mayor the supposed leader that should protect this village, what was the reason for bringing Erza here" Natsu questioned the mayor as the mayor clearly shifted from looking at Natsu to avoid looking at him.

"Do I need you to remind you what will happen if you don't answer the question" Natsu then told the mayor while turning his hand on fire.

"NO. It-it-it was to sell her to certain people" He confessed which totally damped Erza mood quite a bit since then as her first mission where people asked for her, but it turned out to be a trap.

"Then why did you offer you secretary" Natsu continued to question

"To leave no evidence" He answered truthfully

"Then why did you not do the same with the butler" Natsu continued as to see what so special with him.

"He was giving to me when I accepted to bring Erza scarlet to them. He is the perfect butler, he only does what I ask of him and acts perfect" The mayor said happily.

"he is like a mindless person" Erza said sadly as she was also trying to figure out what was going on.

"PLEASE LET ME GO. I ONLY DID IT FOR MY SON. THEY FORCE ME" The secretary suddenly burst out as her face was a mess because of all of her tears.

"QUIET, until your turn comes" Natsu told her loudly with an ice voice as he didn't care if she was innocent, she needed to wait her turn to be questioned. When she heard this, she got stopped talking in fear if Natsu as she was sobbing to herself which he didn't care about.

"Natsu you can't be like that´, you must be better and try to understand her" Erza said as she turned to Natsu while trying to sound normal.

"we can't figure anything out if they are just going to scream" Natsu responded.

"I know but try to be a bit nicer" Erza said meekly while still not feeling like arguing with him. Natsu also noticed that she acted a bit different than normal but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Now what magic did they use" Natsu questions as the magic was like maker magic but it was different. It was colder and different in some way, but he could not put his finger on it. It was like it was not maker magic at all but something else.

"I don't know" The mayor said as he didn't care about magic only about power and money

"tsk. Now it's your turn" Natsu told the women disappointed because he could not figure out what kind of magic that was.

"THEY HAVE MY SON. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" The women once again screamed, pleading to Natsu.

"Stop screaming" Natsu demanded calmly but he still glared at her which made her quiet.

"Sorry it won't happen again" The women said in fear of Natsu

"I guess that's better" Erza mumble to herself but she was still just not yet satisfied with how Natsu acted against her, but it was some progress.

"You only did as the mayor told you because you were forced" Natsu questioned the lady

"Yes, that's right, you believe me, right? You need to believe me to save my child please" The women begged him

"Where is her child" Natsu questioned the mayor

"I, I don't..." The mayor started only to be interrupted by Natsu

"What part should I burn first" Natsu threatened as he turned his hand of fire.

"In my office, under the table there is a hidden door to the cellar he is there." The mayor quickly told him as the coward he truly is.

"Now the last person" Natsu said as he looked at the butler that was not moving a centimeter at all.

"Now who are you" Natsu asked the butler but he did not get any response.

"Hey, I asked you a question" Natsu said threateningly as he walked forward to the butler and grabbed his head to force him to look at Natsu. The first thing he noticed was how cold he was as Natsu would not feel any body heat at all the next thing was there was no resisting in the moments. As soon as Natsu could see the butlers whole face he noticed that his eyes were empty as they were just too black holes.

"dead" Natsu mumble to himself as he let go of the butler which immediately fell to the ground like the dead shell he was.

"do you have any rope?" Natsu asked Erza scarlet as she requiped some rope as soon as he asked it to off her.

"what are you going to do with it?" Erza questioned

"what do you think? To tie them up except the secretary. You tie up the mayor, I will tie up the ones that survived against me" Natsu told her which made Erza immediately feel extremely dumb that she didn't notice that.

"You know fairy tail mages don't usually kill" Erza stated but she could never say never since she had heard some rumors that some of the members have killed dark mages before.

"It was your life or there's and I think you are more worth than these weaklings" explained Natsu to Erza as he went to check on the guys he fought and to his surprise there were actually four that survived which was more than he thought.

"The last one" Erza said to herself as she would finally tie up Parvus that Natsu knocked out before but before she could do it, she noticed something weird. Parvus body started convulsing as his mouth went wide open while some dark matter started to go out from his mouth. The dark markings he had started to go away as the dark matter exited his body.

"NATSU COME" Erza quickly screamed out to Natsu as she started to run to where Odium's body was laying, and the exact same thing was happing to his body convulsing as the black goo was exiting his body and quickly disappeared from the site.

"What did just happen" Natsu questioned as he reached Erza before the show was over and he could see the black goo exiting his body.

"I-don't know" Erza said confused while looking at his body. Meanwhile Natsu checked one thing if he was alive. The result was that he was dead.

"I wonder what could possibly do this." Natsu said curious about what magic could possibly do this against humans.

"That's another adventure but for now we need to fix the mess we are in and not go to seek out what caused this" Erza explained to Natsu and to her relief Natsu seemed to be on her side of this matter.

"sure, let's get this mission done" Natsu told her as he has had his fun for this time.

This was the last problem they would have with this mission as everything else went smoothly with this mission. They helped the secretary to get her son back as they found him where the mayor told them under his table in his office. The boy was thin, and you could clearly see that they have been not treating him like a human being should be treated. But all this would only make the sentence be harder on them as Natsu and Erza locked the mayor and the four that survived against Natsu at the same spot the boy used to be in the cellar. The ones that died didn't even get a burial as they left them to the wild beast which would eat their bodies sooner or later. The last thing that had to be done is to announce that the mayor was dead, and that they needed a new mayor for the village but that was not their responsibility, so they would wait for the knight runes as they would have to deal with that. Until they have picked a new mayor the secretary would do all the paperwork, but she would usually do that anyway as the mayor would only pretend to work while she was the one who did the hard work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was finally happening. The rune knights had finally arrived after a couple of days.

Natsu and Erza had been living at the mayor's house while waiting on them. Guarding the prisoners even if they were tied up in the hidden cellar. Under the few days Natsu and Erza had been living together the relations have gotten better they would not argue all the time even if they had a different view of subjects and sometimes Erza even admitted she was wrong which Natsu didn't ever do since he didn't think he was wrong a single time. They would even train together or more like Erza would join in on Natsu training as she needed to become stronger and the best way to become is to train like a person who is stronger than her.

But them living together would end today as the rung knights had finally arrived at the village as they would now protect the village. The rune knights wasted no times as they started to patrol the village as soon as they enter the village while their commander knocked on the door where the mayor should be living. It didn't take long until two people came to open the door. The first was a pink haired boy and the second was a red-haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Lahar and I'm here to visit the mayor can you call for him? and if you can't call on him then can you call for the closest adult here" The rune knight commander asked with a gentle face as he crouched down to their height.

"Hello, I'm Erza scarlet from fairy tail and this is Natsu Dragneel a new member of our guild." Erza introduced themselves as Lahar immediately stood up as his gentle face disappeared.

"where is the mayor?" Lahar asked skipping the small chat and going directly for real questions since who would truly talk with these small monsters of a freak guild.

"If you would follow me, we can discuss this matter at an appropriate place" Erza told Lahar while trying to sound normal since she would truly want to fix his manner instead of pretending to not care about it

"Show me the room" Lahar told them as they walked into the former mayor's house. As always it looked luxury with paintings, big wide windows and beautiful furniture's. They walked into the living room with two sofas facing each other where Natsu sat on one of the sofas and Lahar on the other facing each other as no one of them smiled a bit.

"Just wait here and I will bring the current mayor of this village." Erza said as she didn't want to lie but the mayor Lahar thought he would meet is not the one he is going to meet. As quickly as Erza told him that she disappeared out of the door as the air got heavier in the room. Sitting against each other as Lahar was staring intensely right at Natsu which he didn't care about as he just played with his fire once again. It was a fun thing to do while waiting to make the fire take shape like for an example a rune knight to then make the figure die as to taunt Lahar just because he was bored.

"was there any problem in the village while you been here?" Lahar then asked as he got Natsu's attention with that comment just a bit.

"nothing we could not handle" Natsu answered with a small smile as he remembers the wonderful feeling of fighting which was the most fun, he had under the whole mission.

"If there was a problem I need to know, since it will be me that has to write a report to the council" Lahar demanded from Natsu in a stern voice while fixing his glasses that were lower than the usually was.

"That's not my problem, it's yours" Natsu answered while not even giving Lahar second look as he once again played with his fire as that was more fun than talking to Lahar.

"Not in this situation, right now I'm your superior a man that works for the council. Not some child that believes he is something just because he is coming from a freak guild. I ask you this once again, what kind of problem did appear under the time you were here" Lahar told Natsu coldly since even if he was a child, he was still a fairy tail mage and he should know better than to be this ignorant of who is superior a guild mage or a council worker.

"It's not my problem and if you really think then I'm just a child then want to test me?" Natsu threating while he glared at Lahar but before anything happened Erza opened the door as she went in together with the secretary.

"if you dare to fight me then I will be outside" Natsu said provokingly as he left the room which made Lahar hit the table in front of him.

Stupid child" 'only if he was older then I could arrest him but for now let's calm down" He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if he offended you but you didn't do a good impression" Erza apologized with a small jab.

"No, it's okay I should not get this upset about a child. Now to business who are the one next to you?" Lahar asked them

"I'm the current mayor of this small village" She spoke up trying to sound confident which she totally failed at.

"in the report it says this village had a male mayor" Lahar suspicious told them while sending at small glare at the current mayor which made her immediately stutter at her own words.

"they had a male mayor but..." Erza started off as she only told him the necessary part of the story. About that the mayor was part of the group that had been ruining villages. That she and Natsu had been fighting against them and the ones that survived was in the cellar. The thing she didn't tell them was that they had a connection with Her and about the black markings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That quite a story" Lahar started off as it was quite a surprise that the mayor was corrupted to this degree, normally it would stop at hoarding money or stealing from his own village, but this was something new

"It is" Erza responded quietly

"they will get a fitting punishment from the council I can promise that" Lahar told them since even if he didn't like fairy tail mages he still believed in justice.

"Thank you. The last thing is that I want to ask you if you could help with deciding the new mayor of the village" the women asked as she wanted to be over this job and move quickly to another village and live with her son there in peace

"I don't see why you could not take over the position of the mayor but if that doesn't suit your taste, I think we can hold a voting while we protect the village" Lahar said as he didn't want this villages people to suffer more than it already had.

"I think its best if we vote for who will become the new mayor" The women said with relief.

"Let's do that then" Lahar said as they were finally done with this meeting there was just one more thing.

"Thank you very much for protecting this village members of fairy tail. Even if the rune knights are supposed to protect every citizen it's extremely hard to do and we appreciated every support we can get. No matter where they come from the support is needed and appreciated" Lahar said with a small bow as this was how he truly feels about this matter even if he thinks that fairy tail is a freak guild.

"it's fine we are also citizens of Fiora" Erza said with a small smile as she appreciated what Lahar said as this was the end of Natsu first. The last thing that happened was that Natsu looked at the mayor's house with a smug grin since Lahar didn't come out to fight against Natsu which meant that he won the fight in dragon terms since Lahar was too afraid to even come out and fight against Natsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'ITS FINALLY TIME FOR IT FINALLY, AFTER THIS LONG MISSION I CAN FINALLY EAT THE PERFECT SWEET PERFECTION OF STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE' Erza thought as she was almost drooling over the thought of its taste. Natsu and Erza were sitting on the train on the way back home to fairy tail as they had succeeded with their mission. Which meant that Erza would celebrate with her favorite strawberry cheesecake that she had brought with her in a suitcase that used to be on her cart. As she looked at the suitcase, she noticed something that was not there before a hole as she went pale, she quickly opened the suit as she hoped, believed that it didn't happen, but it did her strawberry cheesecake was gone.

"how could the world be so cruel" Erza whispered out in a sad voice and it was the saddest voice Natsu had ever heard before, but he didn't know why since he was too busy fighting to not throw up in front of Erza.

"One day I will find the person that did this monstrous task and When I find out who did it, I will punish him with the fist of justice" Erza said now completely determined to find the culprit that could do something so horrible so cruel as eating her strawberry cheesecake. She would seek the world to find justice for her strawberry cheesecake.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I would love it if you could leave a review to tell me what you think or anything else.**

 **remember to favourite, follow and write a review.**


	9. the Ace

**Chapter 9**

 **Just going to tell you that I have nothing new to say so let us go to the next part reviews. (just a small thing remember to review)**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Pokedude816: who knows if Natsu will return the cake and who knows if Erza will ever find out It was Natsu.**

* * *

Normal talking "hey"

 **dragon " I will become a dragon slayer"**

thinking 'hello there'

* * *

 **Will be in the harem**

 **MiraJane**

 **Ultear**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui**

 **kagura**

 **Irene**

 **Seilah**

 **Kyouka**

 **Layla**

 **Lucy**

 **Anna**

 **Mavis**

 **Lisanna**

 **Ur**

 **Yukino**

 **will probably be in the harem just not sure yet.**

 **Wendy (older thinking about the time skip)**

 **Meredy (could be really fun with Wendy)**

 **Sherria (older and could also be fun with Wendy and Meredy)**

 **Mavis**

 **Juvia**

* * *

 **Let's start**

"ERZA IS BACK" One of the fairy tail members screamed out in terror as the whole guild quickly cleaned the whole place, or more correctly they threw out all the broken furniture's while they replaced them with new ones. Which was quite normal since they had a room just filled with different furniture's to replace with the ones they destroyed.

In just a few minutes every thing was cleaned up and soon after that, the guildhalls door opened up showing both Natsu and Erza. It was as the guild suspected, Erza looked around seeking if there were anything she needed to fix but to her surprise, there was nothing she could complain about just yet. The thing they didn't suspect was that Erza and Natsu were actually talking to each other and they didn't seem like they hated it. Which came as a surprise since Erza would normally not chit chat a lot. Then we had Natsu that would not normally talk with many of the guild members since they didn't meet his standards. But their confusion didn't last long and they could not figure out why they seemed friendly with each other as Natsu and Erza parted quite fast since Natsu had a debt to pay.

"Here are all the jewels I owe you Mira" Natsu said when he had walked over to her with a small relieved smile as he had finally paid back for all the things he got from Mira. Even if this was all his reward money from the mission it was still worth it.

"HMPH if you ever need another loan or anything just ask that fat tin can instead of me" Mira said as she pouted still mad about Natsu choosing that red-haired bitch over her and she just got madder when she saw that they seemed to have a great time together.

"Is Mirajane sulking? No, she is mad. Then Why don't she just hit him?" questioned the few members that overheard what they were saying as they had never seen her sulk before. The thing that was weirder was that she didn't hit him like she would against any other member that would make her mad.

"Mira? Are you still mad from before" Natsu asked as he remembers that Lisanna had more or less demanded him to fix it, but the problem is he doesn't even know what he did to make Mira mad at him and. Even if he did, he would not apologize since he has not done anything wrong.

"well, I guess that's it" Natsu said a bit disappointed since he didn't get a reason by Mira but as he started to walk away from Mira she suddenly spoke.

"IF you say I'm better than that fat bitch and you always go on more mission with me then her. If you do that, I forgive you" Mira said as she demanded quite little for her to forgive him. The main reason why she did that was that she could not let Natsu join Erza's side even if she didn't think he would do that. The other was that she just enjoyed her time with him and he was one of her few friends that were not her family.

"of course, your better then Erza I haven't even fought her yet but I will hopefully soon, and we can go on as many missions as you want as long as they are exiting" Natsu responded since the mission with Erza was quite exciting in the end and Mira are more of a daredevil. Which would probably mean the mission she decided on would be even more exciting then the mission with Erza.

"Well lets first see how good you are at slaying monsters" Mira told him as it was her favorite kind of mission to do. It was fun and a good way to release some stress.

"you really dare to think that I'm not better than you at slaying monsters? Then let's have a contest, you can pick the mission but it must be with a lot of monsters and let's see who can slay the most monsters" Natsu dared Mira with a grin as he could not let anyone questions his strength plus this would be fun.

"Ohhh you're on and I'm going to make sure you know who is the best" Mira said with a smile as she was all fired up about the mission and before long both of them had left the guild on a quest to see who can slay the most monsters. Leaving Erza grumbling at the bar while eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"It seems like the kid is starting to fit in." A young man sitting at the bar said he with dark blue hair named Macao said. He was sitting next to the guild master Makarov as they were looking over the guild from the bar, of course with beers in their hands.

"yes, he really is. He is a bit different, but he is not an evil child we just need to guide him on the right way" Makarov said with a gentle face. He was insecure before if Natsu could be part of this family mainly because he was totally different than anyone that has ever joined fairy tail. All that worrying disappeared as soon as he saw him and Erza walking inside the guild together both had an extremely small smile which most probably wouldn't notice, but he did. Not only that but he was also talking with MiraJane that could also give him sleepless nights with worry. The reason for that was not because of her attitude but that she didn't really have a lot of friends, but it seemed like he doesn't need to worry about her any longer.

"I don't think he is evil just a very unique child but probably in a bad way" Macao said with a burst of guilty laughter as he didn't want to think bad about a guild member but there was nothing he could say that was positive about him.

"I think you are not alone about that but hopefully we can change that opinion and hopefully we can change him for the better" Makarov retorted still with a gentle voice as he truly believed that Natsu could change for the better and that the guild could open their hearts for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the blink of an eye half a year went past but under this time nothing drastically has changed. Natsu was still going on missions with Mira slaying different kind off monsters and they were still competing who could kill the most so far Mira had only won twice of at least a hundred matches. He still owed Cana a favor, but she had yet to say what she wanted but, in the meantime, they had starting to bet a lot with each other making some of the guild members wondering if they had a gambling addiction. Natsu was still going on missions with Erza and sometimes with Cana as they were two of the few he gets along with. The other thing that he did when he was not going on mission or train was learning how to write and read, and now he could do both perfectly to Erza's standard which truly was quite high. Even with all this happening, he was still sitting at the bar completely bored next to the dark blue haired man named Macao. The reason why he was bored was quite simply no one fun was in the guild and there was only boring mission at the moment.

"you don't look so good" Macao said to Natsu while drinking his beer. The only response he got from Natsu was that he looked at Macao a bit and then completely ignored him.

'he is not bad. Just an uncivilized child' Macao thought to himself as he continued to try to talk to Natsu.

"how can you be so down right now? there are people drinking and laughing there's even a brawl that is starting. What could possibly be better than this...of course a lady could make this better" Macao said as he said the last part to himself as soon as he said this a chair came flying knocking him off the bar chair while another man started to laugh out loud.

"WAKABA, I KNOW IT WAS YOU" Macao screamed as he didn't hesitate to join the guild brawl aiming to knock out his buddy.

"But I can't even fight with all I got in these fight" Natsu mumble out as it didn't excite him in the same wat a real fight did. He continued to kind of sulk until Makarov come out of his office as he looked over his whole big family. Makarov looked over and saw all their happy faces even the ones in the brawl wore a smile. But there was one person that didn't smile so the guild master went over to him.

"One big beer" Makarov called out to the barmaid

"Why are you sitting here all alone and down Natsu" Makarov questioned to get his attention which he succeeded at.

"You asked the same thing as the dark blue haired guy asked and if you must know I'm just bored." Natsu answered his guild master's questions.

"Bored hmmmmmm you won't be bored for long, I can promise you that" Makarov said as he realized this was the day he would come. When Makarov said this Natsu's eyes sparkled with life again as if he had never been bored.

"What is going to happen" Natsu wondered interested in this event mainly because he would do anything to not be bored anymore.

"You see we have this one person that is quite unique. He travels a lot and he is also fairy tails ace." Makarov explained to Natsu as he avoided talking about the other side of him, the perverted side.

"wait does that mean that he is stronger than you Makarov?" Natsu said all exited leaning in against Makarov with brightly shining eyes. This shocked Makarov for a second but then answered his guildmember

"You know there a reason why I'm a wizard saint and he is not" Makarov told Natsu to impress him even if the only reason why the other person was not a wizard saint is that he does not fit the magic council image of wizard saints.

"Wizard saint?" Natsu asked confused as he had never heard this term before in his life.

"Oh, I guess it's obvious you don't know about wizard saints, let me explain. Our country Fiora has a magic council where powerful mages get together and help decide on how a guild should be ruled and things that are affected because of magic. They also appoint wizard saint which are people that they view as the strongest mages in Fiora and I'm number six out of ten." Makarov told with a small smug smile as he drank his beer.

"Who are they and where can I find them?" Natsu hastily asked as he needed a good fight right now, well he always needed a good fight but this time he just needed it a bit more.

"I don't know to be honest, we all have different responsibility for example the number one wizard saint has to go on missions that even a normal S class mage would fail and most likely die at." Makarov lied to our dragon slayer but only about the part where they were, as soon as he says the smile on Natsu face disappeared he added one thing.

"But I can promise you that I will fix it so you can meet some of them later on" Makarov Promised the young dragon slayer as he would hold his promise but he didn't say when he would meet them. The real reason why he didn't want Natsu to meet the wizard saints was that Natsu would try to fight them. Makarov knew that even if Natsu is outstanding at his age he still doesn't stand any chance against any of the current wizard saints. But at the same time, he also knew that Natsu would be able to fight wizard saint if he continued to train hard for multiple years.

"That's a promise, then when is Fairy tails ace going to come?" Natsu said with a grin as a promise is something you should never break.

"He said he would be here an hour ago, so he is already late like usual, but he will probably be here today, hopefully" Markov explained while stroking his mustache.

"I guess I will have to wait" Natsu answered as he once again was bored with nothing to do except waiting since Makarov couldn't just talk with Natsu all the time he needs to be there for the whole guild. He leaned forward on the counter and rested his arms on it as he waited on the person that Makarov told him about. He waited an hour, and nothing happened, two hours and still nothing, five hours and still no one new appeared as it was still the same weak members here. But as he was finally going to question Makarov if he were coming today something strange happened, something that Natsu had never seen before.

"MAGNOLIA WILL NOW CHANGE TO GILDARTS SHIFT, RESIDENTS PLEASE MOVE TO THE DESIGNATED AREAS!" A loud voice told the whole Magnolia as everyone in the city could hear it. As soon as Natsu heard this he moved in front of a window while the whole city started to change. it rumbles like an earthquake while the houses started to move to form a path from the fairy tails entrance until the end of the town, as there was not a single thing in the way as it would get destroyed if it was. A tall muscular man with just about shoulder length orange hair walked in the path. He was wearing rather simple clothes as he wore a long black high collard cloak with shoulder plates, around his waist there was a belt. He wears loose-fitting dark pants that were stuffed into his simple gray boots. He was also wearing a bag over his left shoulder.

"Natsu what do you think about fairy tails strongest member, Gildarts Clive?" Makarov asked Natsu as he walked to him when Magnolia started to change.

"He seems..." Natsu started off but got interrupted by a white bright light as a loud explosion could be heard after that. When the bright light disappeared, a new thing appeared a big wide hole right next to the guild hall doors while the Ace Gildarts walked through while rubbing the back of his head with a small smile.

"GILDARTS WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DESTROYING THE WALLS, THINK OF ALL THE MONEY WE LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU" Makarov screamed in frustration as he did this every time he came to the guild.

"It's fine it's just a wall right, it's not like I hurt any beautiful ladies." Gildarts said as he looked around seeking not if he had hurt anyone but to look if any sexy ladies were here for him to seduce since he was still the womanizer that would almost do anything to get a lady in his bed.

"MY OFFICE NOW" Makarov told him as he would make sure Gildarts would not do this again.

"Not again" Gildarts mumble out in disappointment as he made his way to Makarov office. Most of the guild started to laugh at the poor man as they continued with their fun. Nab would stare at the mission board, Reedus would paint, Macao and Wakaba went back to drinking/fighting as usual while trying to flirt with the barmaid, Jet and Droy would try to please Levy as she sat and read her book. Gray would do his usual routine which was stripping then walk around looking for his clothes and Natsu would go back at the bar waiting. But this time it was not out of boredom instead it was with excitement since he would probably be able to fight against Gildarts later on. He would finally get a real big fight that Natsu was looking forward to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the office Makarov were sitting down at his desk while Gildarts were in front of the desk sitting while getting ready to get scolded by him.

"Do you know how much money just went to waste because of you? Do you understand how much booze I could buy with that money?" Makarov sighted as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry?" Gildarts responded more as a question then an apology because he had not hurt anyone so who cares if he destroyed a wall or two.

"yes, you are sorry since I will have you pay back every jewel that wall costs to fix and if you don't do that, I will take all of the alcohol you are hiding in your home" Makarov explaining as it was finally worth it to search Gildarts whole house when he was out to find the alcohol under Gildarts bed.

"Unless you do a favor for me" Makarov continued since he still had a heart and the wall didn't cost that much if he were to be honest, Makarov just wanted him to do this favor for him and to maybe change his way of destroying a new wall every time he gets here.

"What favor?" Gildarts wonder mostly because he had no choice, he had already spent all his money on booze which meant he could lose all the precious alcohol if he could not pay it up.

"It's nothing special I just want you to meet a person and probably fight him without breaking his whole body" Makarov explained to the man with a smile.

"you know I'm bad at holding back" GIldarts retorted since he truly had monstrously strength, but even if he was that strong, he could not fully control it if he didn't focus on it. Which were also the reason why Magnolia had a Gildarts shift.

"Then I guess you will have to pay up, with jewels or booze" Markov said with a grin as there was no way he could lose in this scenario. The orange haired man sighed in frustration as he gave up.

"where is he or she at" Gildarts asked since he better get this over with, so he could go back to drinking with all his might while trying to set a new record on how many barrels of beer he could drink before throwing up or passing out.

"just look for a boy with pink hair, and I need to warn you he is unique, but he is not a bad child. Just a child with a different background then most" Makarov explained so Gildarts would not totally get shocked by Natsu.

"I'm sure it's fine, everyone if fairy tail is family so what makes him different from the rest?" Gildarts laughed out as he finally left Makarov office with a huge grin as he survived Makarov without losing his alcohol.

"now where to find him, pink hair, pink hair" Gildarts mumbled as he scanned the room until he finally found his target a pink haired boy sitting at the bar with a mug that was broken in his hand for some reason. But the shards quickly disappeared thanks to the barmaids which Gildarts would of course flirt with later.

"so, you are the kid Makarov wanted me to talk to" said Gildarts as he orders a beer while sitting next to Natsu.

"if you are fairy tail ace then I hope so" Natsu said trying to sound uninterested but his eyes could not lie as they were looking at him with excitement as they were shining brightly.

"That's me fairy tails ace" Gildarts respond blissfully as he got addressed as fairy tails ace and not for an old sleazy fool

"Would you have a fight against me?" Natsu asked directly while resolving himself that he would probably lose but he would never accept that there was a zero percent chance he would lose.

"Wait, wait, wait let's start with the introduction. I am fairy tails ace but I'm more than that I am Gildarts Clive the ladies' dream man" Gildarts expressed with proudness, while he was introducing himself Natsu was grumbling about how he could forget to introduced himself and that he needed to do better.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the prince of the fire dragons, the son of Igneel the mighty Fire dragon king" Natsu introduced himself with his titles and with proudness.

"Wait, did you just say that your dad is a dragon?" Gildarts questioned with curiosity mostly because he had only heard stories about the mystical creatures called dragons.

"yes, I did and not just a dragon but a dragon king" Natsu explained to the older man while correcting him since it was a big difference between a normal dragon and a dragon king. Both in their status but also in their strength.

"Then tell me about the dragon king that raised you. His name was Igneel right?" Gildarts said as he hoped he said the right name since it seemed very important to Natsu. The reaction Gildarts got form Natsu was that he seemed surprised for a second but it was quickly replaced with a huge grin.

"Of course. Your right his name is Igneel and he is..." Natsu started off to talk about everything about Igneel from his look to his personality, he even talked about some of their adventures together. Under all those hours that they were talking Gildarts was never bored, he was laughing, getting excited, he was just having a great time. It was like the two of them had been friends for a long time which was the biggest surprise to the guild. The whole guild was shocked with what they saw since it was hard to even approach Natsu and even if you did, he was not interested in talking with them at all, but here he was talking with Gildarts as if they were great friends.

"I got to say your stories are the best I have heard for a long time" Gildarts told as he drank the last part of his fourth barrel of beer

"Of course, they are which story would not be great with a dragon in it" Natsu stated as a fact which made Gildarts and Makarov chuckle. Makarov had been listening in on their conversation for a while and he was surprised but it was a happy surprise that Gildarts and Natsu got along so good.

"I think you are right" Gildarts admitted since he had yet to hear a boring story about dragons and Natsu's only made the dragon stories even better than before

"of course, I am, now it's your turn to answer a question. Can we now fight?" Natsu asked Gildarts as he really wanted to fight Gildarts and now more than before since he quite likes him and fighting a strong opponent is always great.

"Natsu I'm don't think is a great choice. I'm quite strong you know, and they don't call me the ladies' man for nothing" Gildarts told him with a big smile trying to not sound mean. But as he saw Natsu he could only see the disappointment in his eyes.

"just accept the fight Gildarts" Makarov suddenly told the fairy tails ace because he knew Natsu loved to fight strong opponents and the more people Natsu opened up for the better. Even if the person he opened up to was an old drunk womanizer but still an insanely strong fool plus if Gildarts denied it he would lose all his alcohol.

"if you say so Master BUT we do it tomorrow. it is getting quite late and I have some plans tonight hopefully" Gildarts said as he was going to try to seduce some ladies.

"Then let's fight when the sun arises" Natsu hastily told Gildarts as he left the guild with a huge grin and the intention to just get a bit stronger before beating Gildarts tomorrow.

"That was quite fast if I say so" Gildarts chuckled out

"it indeed was, but you know he is not a bad child just a bit misunderstood and have some different values then a normal person" Makarov explained to Gildarts even if he didn't think Gildarts thought bad about him.

"how could he be bad? Didn't you hear all those stories about him and Igneel? He sounds just like me when I was young, a wild boy testing his limits every chance, he gets" explained Gildarts while he remembered a certain story about how Natsu wanted to test if he could fly. So, Natsu jumped of Igneel while he was flying, well the result was he could not fly and Igneel had to save the day again.

"He thinks differently because he was raised by dragons and it seems they think that the strong lives and the weak die, we just need to teach him that everyone is important even the so-called weak." Makarov told him as he thought that Natus simply didn't know anything better than this.

"There is no place better than fairy tail then, we are a guild with both strong and weak members, but we are still just a huge family." was the response Gildarts gave Makarov

"could not even say that better myself" Makarov said with a gentle smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now Natsu what do you say about making this a bit more interesting?" Gildarts told Natsu as it was a new day and it was finally time for them to fight against each other. Gildarts were scratched his beard since even if it was exciting to fight a son of a dragon it could still be more interesting.

"What do you have in mind?" Natsu wondered since what could be more interesting than fighting to test your limits, to get stronger.

"A bet, if you win you get...ehhhhhh...you...get...just make a wish and I will do what I can to fulfill it. But if you lose you need to do a favor for me of my choosing" Gildarts explained as he thought about making him get more alcohol from different countries.

"Deal" Natsu said as he were ready to start this duel and if he won, he could fight against GIldarts whenever he wanted as that were a perfect wish.

"Then let's get this fight going" Gildarts responded while just standing there not taking any fighting stance or anything. Natsu didn't seem to mind it as we're not going to let this chance go.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" was the first attack that was unleashed in this fight. the fire tornado went straight at Gildarts but the only reaction he got form Gildarts was that he pulled his hand Forward while standing still. The fire quickly covered Gildarts without trouble, but a white light was suddenly coming out from where Gildarts stands.

"I wonder if you can change an ugly woman into a hot woman with this fire" Gildarts half-joked from the fire as just in a few seconds the fire got crushed by the white light coming from Gildarts leaving no trace of it. As soon as the fire disappeared GIldarts appeared standing there completely unharmed which made Natsu gulped not in fear or shock but in excitement.

"Well let's see if I can turn you hot then we have our answer" Natsu said back as he started to sprint at Gildarts while covering his fist with fire.

"as I told you before I'm not very good at holding back." Gildarts told Natsu as Natsu threw a fire dragon iron fist aiming at Gildarts abdomen. But before He could hit Gildarts just simple karate chop Natsu back making him land directly at the ground face down.

"I'm quite impressed with myself, holding back this much is a new record." Gildarts said as he looked down where Natsu was laying as he slowly started to get up from the ground.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are I will still give all I got and it's a lot more" Natsu explained to Gildarts as he wasted no time, he jumped straight at Gildarts trying to surprise hit him at his jaw only for Gildarts to catch his hand and throws him away like a rag.

'he got power but that's it, all his attacks are filled with openings almost like he has no fighting experience" Gildarts thought to himself as he then said

"You need to do a lot better than that to even scratch me" taunted Gildarts

"I'm just getting started. I'm all fired up" Natsu answered. He thrust himself at Gildarts while he covered himself completely in fire. Engaging in close combat with Gildarts, Natsu's attacks were blocked with just Gildarts right hand which had some faint light on it. Gildarts was blocking one after the other with just one hand as he would from time to time counter Natsu's attacks which always knocked him down, but Natsu always rose up again. This cycle went on for a whole hour until Gildarts finally had enough

"Hey kid let's stop this now" Gildarts said as he had once again thrown Natsu on the ground but Natsu was slowly but surely standing up.

"no, not yet I'm still all fired up now and getting ready to win this bet" Natsu eagerly told Gildarts as he spits out some blood onto the ground. Even if he was in pain it was nothing compared to the excitement he was feeling, his whole body was filled with adrenaline.

"I guess I will hit you a bit harder this time" Gildarts told him since he was worried about Natsu and he could not even see a way that Natsu would be able to win this bet at his current strength. But that didn't matter to Natsu as he was charging at Gildarts with full speed as he would bet everything on this attack, an attack that he had yet to completely master.

While Natsu was charging at Gildarts, Gildarts was simply yawing as he suddenly saw a woman behind Natsu which was quite weird since they were at the outskirt of a forest quite a bit from Magnolia. Gildarts stared at the women as perverted thought clouded his mind when Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him. He was covered in the fire while yelling an attack. Gildarts didn't have time to think but his body reacted on its own, he punched Natsu right at his chest. but the problem was since his body reacted on his own, he couldn't correct which strength he used. When the fist collided with Natsu chest Natsu flew away, far enough that Gildarts could not even see him anymore all thanks to him accidentally punching him with a unknown amount of strength.

"OHHH shit I lost my self-restraint" Gildarts sheepish laughed at it guilty but when the women once again appeared, he had other thoughts in mind.

"it should be fine right? let's go with that. THE SEXY LADY OVER THERE WAIT FOR ME" Gildarts called out to the women that he was going to try picking up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the next day in the evening and so far Gildarts had not seen Natsu at all but he must be fine right? Well at least that's what Gildarts thought and it's the thought that counts. Gildarts almost didn't change his normal routine as it was a simple routine consisting of drinking alcohol and trying to pick up women. But today he changed a bit of his routine as he was sitting at the bar next to Makarov holding a brown envelope.

"do you have it" Makarov quietly asked Gildarts while making sure he looks forward so that no one could see them chatting.

"Of course, I have it, do you have your part?" Gildarts questioned as Makarov put up a bottle that was covered by paper making it impossible to see what kind of bottle it is.

"yes, now show me that your part it's real" Makarov told in all seriousness while holding the bottle as if his life was on the line. Gildarts responded by slowly opening the envelope pulling up a magazine just so Makarov could glans at it to see the title.

"Playboy Bosco version, you can only get this in Bosco under a limited period time" Makarov sighted in relief as he pushed over the bottle to Gildarts. Gildarts pushed the once again sealed envelope to Makarov while taking the bottle and ripping apart the paper around it. It was a bottle with just a crown in the middle of it and nothing more.

"one of the few bottles of alcohol made just for when the king holds an exceptional big celebration" Gildarts said in awe as there were just a few bottles of this alcohol.

"now the trade is complete and no refund is available" Gildarts and Makarov said to each other while hiding the object they got from each other both with a grin on their faces.

"Two big beers" Makarov said out loud as he ordered it from the barmaid while turning around to face Gildarts and they started to act like they normally would

"Now to a little less serious thing. What do you think about Natsu fighting style" Makarov wondered mainly because he wanted to see if Gildarts found any flaws in him that Makarov had yet to find.

"It's complicated. On one hand, his magical power is huge for his age and his physic is the best I have seen in a child, but he is wide open when he fights making it easy to counters his attack. He has the power and speed, but it doesn't matter if he fights an experienced fighter that can abuse the way he fights. "Gildarts explained seriously

"Seems like you have come to the same conclusion as me, well it's not weird since he was raised by a dragon and I guess he didn't learn Natsu hand to hand combat. We need to help him with that and also need to fix a part of his attitude since it is getting on some of the guildmembers nerves" Makarov sighted desperate as he really needed to fix it before something happens that can't be undone. He also added we and not just him as there was no way he was going to do all that work by himself.

"Well there's nothing I can do so I will just drink my beer and stare at this beautiful barmaid" Gildarts said as he winked at the barmaid and gave his signature charming smile.

"Hmm there is a thing you could do, you could train him and at the same time teach him how to behave since he seems quite fond of you" Makarov said with an eagerly smile since that would be the best outcome he could think of.

"NO, I won't teach him or anyone it's too much of a hassle. Just let him be himself and let's see what happens." responded Gildarts lazily while not taking his eyes of the barmaid.

"Oh, that reminds me, have you seen Natsu today?" Makarov asked as the last time he saw Natsu was the day before Natsu was going to fight Gildarts.

"last time I saw him he flew away" Gildarts responded almost unconscious as he was hypnotized by the bar maid's moment around the bar.

"HE FLEW AWAY? What happened yesterday" Makarov asked rashly making Gildarts look at him meagerly

"ehh more accurate something hit him, so he flew away when we fought" Gildarts explained while trying to shift the blame to someone else.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO ALL OUT, did you at least go and check on him" Makarov screamed out furious while his head started to get red as they were getting the attention of the whole guild.

"I was going to but there was a really really really really sexy women that I saw, I just needed to get her and Natsu is really strong, so he should be fine don't you think so? Of course, you think so. Then it's fine and no punishment is needed" Gildarts apologized while trying to make it sound all good as he hastily stood up

"ONE WEEK WITHOUT ANY BEER" Makarov told Gildarts as a punishment. There were not going to be any mercy for him even if he was Fairy tails ace.

"EHHH NO WAY I CAN'T LIVE THAT LONG WITHOUT MY BEER" Gildarts screamed, begged Makarov

"Then do you want THAT instead?" Makarov asked with a sleazy smile knowing the answer

"NO one week without beer it's fine, it's good, it's perfect, but at least allow me one last cup of beer" Fairy tails ace pleaded while praying to anyone, anything that he was going to receive a good response. When Makarov heard this, he looked around to see the guild hall was staring at them with curiosity. He leaned into Gildarts ear as he whispered.

"If you bring me another Magazine" Makarov said with a perverted smile as he was blackmailing his guild members.

"Deal" Gildarts responded while wasting no time to drink his last cup of beer for this whole week. While he was doing this the guild hall doors open, and some familiar faces came shifting the attention from them to the guild doors.

"There he is. See I told you he is fine so what do you say about to remove my ban from beer" Gildarts explained while pointing at the opening where Natsu stood with some tattered clothes while two white-haired girls were standing next to him.

"Absolutely not" Makarov said strictly. While looking to see if there were anything weird with Natus but he didn't notice anything.

"Can you now tell us why you were coming flying right at us?" Lisanna pleaded as Mira was also asking the same question since she would never believe that could happen if she didn't see it with her own eyes. Natsu just mumbled something but neither Mira or Lisanna could hear what he said but since they didn't hear what he said they just continued to bother him with questions about why he came flying at them.

"I guess he is on Mira's side then" Gildarts said as there was two sides Mira's and Erza as the children were split between these two. Well most of them were on Erza's side for an unknown reason.

"I wouldn't say that he gets along quite good with Erza ever since they went on a mission together for some reason" Makarov answer but as soon as Makarov said this Gildarts started to laugh.

"Stop joking there is no way that he could be on good term with both Erza and Mira" Gildarts said in disbelieves

"Want to bet on it? If you win I take away the punishment but If I win you pay for all the destruction for this whole month" Makarov said eagerly while thinking of all the things he could buy with the money he would save,

"Deal" Gildarts responded confidently since they were no way he could be friends with both Mira and Erza especially Erza since it seemed to Gildarts that their personalities clash against each other. They waited for a while but in the end, she came back dragging an unconscious Gray behind her without any clothes on him. She dragged him to the infirmary as she left him there, she then walked to the bar and did something that both Makarov and Gildarts thought was weird she ordered one strawberry cheesecake and one raspberry cheesecake. As soon as the cakes were placed on the counters Natsu of all people came and sat next to Erza as she started to complain about how ignorant Gray was and that she needed to teach him better. Meanwhile, Natus was enjoying his cake and joined in on complaining about Gray as he had shaken of Mira and Lisanna. While this was going on a huge grin spread across Makarovs face while a depressed Gildarts sat next to him completely devastated.

"How could this have happened" Gildarts mumble in despair now he has to wait a week until he could drink again and he even has to pay for the destruction of the guild for a whole month.

"what a wonderful world we live in" Makarov amusingly told Gildarts.

"how can he get along with both of them" Gildarts wondered still in disbelief

"I guess he is a weird Casanova for some reason" Makarov explained as he could not either understand why they liked him as Gildarts suddenly brightened up.

'Wait, if he can get along with MiraJane and Erza that means he can talk to almost anyone, if he can talk to anyone and anyone can like him that means more girls could possibly fall for him, if girls fall for him some of them will join fairy tail and some of them will grow up to true beauties that I can see when I get to the guild, but he is still only a child that needs a true man to guide him to get more girls to join fairy tail', all this was what Gildarts thought as this was the weird stuff he used his brain power to think of. Gildarts completely ignored Makarov as he walked directly at Natsu and said with a loud voice

"Natsu will you become my student" Gildarts said wholeheartedly with the simple reason that he believed Natsu could bring more women to the guild with his guidance.

"no, I can train by myself" Natsu responded as even if Gildarts were strong there was no reason for him to train Natsu as he could train himself and get strong enough to even beat Gildarts.

"Because you are too weak at the moment, and if you want to become a true man you need my guidance" Gildarts retorted while trying to take advantage of what Natsu believed since Natsu were weak compared to Gildarts. his words cut Natsu deep as he could not even deny it since Gildarts was way stronger than him.

"even if I am weaker then you, I will become stronger it's just a matter of time" Natsu said trying to remain strong against Gildarts as he was still the son of a dragon.

"then you leave me no choice, I won our bet, so I get to wish that you become my student" Gildarts said with a foolish smile

"A bet is a bet... I guess I'm your student now" Natsu said in a monotone as he accepted it without any problems since a bet is a bet and if he didn't accept it why would anyone believe him.

"GREAT we start your training tomorrow morning, I need to plan for your training" Gildarts said with a unique weird smile as went back to talking with Makarov leaving Natsu with no option but to do what his said since now Gildarts was Natsu trainer. If you were looking at Gildarts and Makarov everyone could see they were having perverted smiles while whispering about something. Even if this happened the weird atmosphere of people being completely confused quickly disappeared and the guild went back to their business for just a moment until a certain ice mage named Gray jumped up on a table with only a pair of boxers on while screaming.

"HEY PINK HAIRED FREAK, FIGHT ME" Gray screamed at Natsu as he just woken up in the infirmary

"Not again" Natsu grumble as he wondered if he would stop trying to fight him if he broke a few of Gray's ribs. The reason why he thought that was because Gray would try to fight him every chance he got and each time Natsu would just knock him out in one hit.

"GRAY, YOU WON'T FIGHT IN THIS GUILDHALL" Erza called out with a demanding voice as she folded her arms while glaring at Gray.

"but he" Gray started off while pointing at Natsu but was cut off by Erza

"NO but! you will not fight against Natsu" Erza explained Assertively which quickly made Gray clam down as he meekly went down from the table since he didn't feel like getting a beating from Erza once again in the same day.

"I leave you for now, but I will beat you up next time" Gray grumble out as while walking over to a corner still grumbling that he can't do anything while Erza was here.

"can't he do something else than wasting my time? he is so boring to fight it only takes one hit and he is out, maybe I should just brake some of his bones" Natsu said as he seriously thought about it.

"Natsu you very well know that it's not accepted to hurt one of our own guild members." Erza responded after all she could not let Natsu do that even if she could understand why Natsu was irradiated at Gray.

"Makarov said so, but does it still counts if I accidentally hurt him in a fight?" Natsu wondered while he was seriously thinking if it was worth doing or not.

"NATSU, you won't do anything of that sort" Erza stated of demanding mainly because it was wrong, seeing that hurting a friend or family members is never accepted no matter what.

"I can decide that for myself" the fire dragon slayer responded while almost glaring at Erza cause even if he were usually enjoying her company, he could not let her completely rule what he could do and not. When Erza heard this, she was raising her fist with the gauntlet on as she would hit Natsu to discipline him, but she put her fist down again and went back to eating her cake.

"Just don't do it okay? Erza told Natsu while calming herself down as she would not hit Natsu because he was still the one that saved her life.

"Then I hope you will keep him from fighting me" Natsu explained to Erza not as a threat but just a statement since he had no clue how long he would last before he really would break some of his bones.

"I can deal with that" Erza agreed as this were a good opportunity to make Gray avoid fighting in the guild especially when it was against Natsu.

"then that's a promise. Now before that weakening and Gildarts interrupted you talked about your new magical armor" Natsu told as he changed the subject because he would rather talk about something interesting and Erza seemed to agree as her eyes started to shine.

"I call it adamantine armor and its job is to be able to protect against any magical attack, it's going be made of this special metal that is the hardest metal I know. I can show a drawing of it." Erza responded as she loved talking about her armors and how to create them. She showed a quite bad drawing as she explained its every function and color. Meanwhile, Natsu listened exited while not caring about the drawing, they continued to talk while eating their cakes.

Erza was slowly changing or more rightly opening up, she shared a cake with Natsu even if it was only a Raspberry cake and nota strawberry cheesecake. She started to talk more about herself and less about just was is right and wrong, Erza was slowly changing because of Natsu intervening. Changing because of the boy that saved her life but is it for the better or worse?

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I would love it if you could leave a review to tell me what you think or anything else.**

 **remember to favorite, follow and write a review.**


End file.
